LOVE
by FarIndpussy
Summary: NEW CHAP IS UP. C'MON READING THE STORY... Kumpulan drabble Krisho, Wonkyu, Banghim, Minyul, Saiino, Nejisasu, Markjin, Junhao, Riren, Sasuhina, Yukiorin, Cheolsoo, Makoharu. OPEN REQUEST. :)
1. Story 1: Les Biola

**LES BIOLA**

Terinspirasi dari iklan _sprite_ benar-benar terinspirasi. Eits, tapi ceritanya berasal dari otakku kok... Hahahaha.

All the cast belong to God, their parents, themselves, and their agency.

Pairing: Krisho from EXO

Cast: Yifan, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kang Gary (Gak tau kenapa Kang _saem_ yang aku bayangkan justru Gary dari RM, hehehe)

Rating: K

Warning: BL malexmale, typos, OOC, garing, pasaran. Sebagaian besar ceritanya dapat membuat kalian semua pusing saking GJ nya. Hahahaha.

Summary: Jika setiap orang ingin menunjukkan kesan yang terbaik di hari pertama bertemu, maka tidak dengan Yifan. Dia justru melakukan hal yang dianggap memalukan oleh teman-temannya.

Okay, happy reading readers... :D :D

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga orang _namja_ dengan tinggi berbeda-beda tengah melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi. Ya iyalah, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. ketiga _namja_ dengan penampilan urakan tersebut tengah mendapat hukuman dari guru biola mereka, karena saat di kelas musik yang saat itu pelajaran biola, mereka justru tertidur. Kelas biola yang sangat membosankan, pikir mereka bertiga. Dan untuk apa harus memperdalam belajar biola? Toh ketiganya ingin jadi _rapper_ dan _dancer_. Dan sekarang mereka harus dihukum hingga satu minggu atau bahkan lebih.

 _Namja_ pertama bernama Wu Yifan, keturunan China-Kanada, dengan tinggi 190 cm, _namja_ paling tinggi diantara kedua temannya. Wajahnya selalu terlihat datar dan dingin. Orang yang sangat keras kepala dan terkenal paling cuek diantara ketiganya. _Namja_ kedua bernama Park Chanyeol, si _Happy Virus_ ini adalah penggembira diantara gang anak-anak badung. Auranya selalu menunjukkan kebahagiaan, serta orang paling ramah. Tingginya mencapai 187 cm, namun _namja_ ini sebenarnya sangat ceroboh. Yang terakhir adalah sang _magnae_ berkulit pucat, memiliki tinggi 184 cm, ekpresi dan perangainya sangat mirip Yifan. Bedanya kalo Yifan sangat amat jarang bicara, Sehun ini sebenarnya suka bicara tapi bukan cerewet lho, namun kata-katanya _nyelekit_ banget _._ Uurrggghh!

Tok.. tok.. tok...

Chanyeol dengan semangat mengetuk pintu. Sementara Yifan tanpa permisi langsung membuka pintunya, tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang akhirnya menggerutu. Disana, di ruang musik, tampak dua orang yang sedang berbincang. Salah satunya adalah Kang _sonsaengnim_ guru biola mereka dan seorang lagi, _namja_ yang sepertinya masih seumuran dengan mereka.

"Ah, kalian lama sekali. Cepat kemari." Teriak Kang _saem._ Setelah ketiga murid badungnya mendekat, Kang _saem_ memperkenalkan seseorang di sampingnya, "Perkenalkan dia adalah keponakanku, yang akan menjadi guru _private_ kalian hingga mahir."

"Memangnya _saem_ mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah kepo.

"Ada urusan mendadak. Joon jangan segan-segan pada mereka." Sang guru langsung saja melenggang pergi setelahnya.

" _Annyeong,_ Kim Joonmyeon _imnida._ " Perkenalan _namja_ berwajah cantik tersebut diserta senyum diabetesnya, pikir ketiga _namja_ badung tersebut, karena senyum Joonmyeon kelewat manis.

"Oh Sehun _Imnida._ Dan kau sangat manis, _saem."_ Perkenalannya yang disertai seringaian mesum.

"YA! Dan satu lagi! Jangan coba-coba menggodanya atau ku bunuh kalian!" kemunculan Kang _saem_ yang tiba-tiba sempat membuat ketiganya kaget, kecuali Yifan yang masih _stay cool,_ kemudian sang guru menghilang lagi, juga secara tiba-tiba.

"Park Chanyeol imnida, _saem_ yang manis. Mohon bantuannya _nde_?" Tentu saja dengan senyuman lebarnya disertai aura bunga-bunga, membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum senang. Giliran Joonmyeon melirik Yifan agar pemuda yang sedari tadi diam memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yifan." Singkat, padat, jelas. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum canggung dan kedua temannya hanya mampu memutar bola mata dengan bosan.

"Baiklah," Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah biola yang tergeletak manis di atas meja, "Aku akan mengetes kemampuan kalian terlebih dahulu, apakah akan ada toleransi hari untuk kalian."

"Yeah... tentu saja. Sebenarnya kami adalah _namja-namja multitalented,"_ perkataan Chanyeol yang kelewat semangat justru membuat Joonmyeon terkikik geli.

Jika Chanyeol dan Sehun berusaha mati-matian menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk membuat Joonmyeon bangga dan menghadirkan 2 jempol plus bonus senyum indahnya, saat tiba giliran Yifan, _namja_ tersebut justru mengundang tawa diantara kedua temannya, bahkan di wajah _stoic_ Sehun juga. Dan Joonmyeon hanya menatap Kris tak percaya, ternyata _namja_ tampan itu mainnya sangat buruk. Begitulah sekiranya batin Joonmyeon berkata.

"Okay, cukup. Chanyeol dan Sehun kita bertemu setiap Selasa dan Rabu, ehm...," Joonmyeon tampak ragu mengatakannya, "Kau Yifan, kita bertemu setiap hari."

Yifan hanya dapat menyeringai dengan gantengnya ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari kedua temannya. Dasar raja modus! gerutu Sehun dan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAIIIIIII**

 **Ini kumpulan ficlet modus yamg pertama. Semoga kalian suka... hehehhe**

 **Tapi ini bisa disebut modus gag ya? Hahaha, entahlah.**

 **02.10.2015 [19.22]**


	2. Story 2: Kue Manis dan Cantik

**Kue manis dan cantik**

Terispirasi dari mas-mas ganteng yang berdiri berjam-jam sambil bawa buku menu di depan restoran Jepang di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Surabaya. Hahaha.

Semua pemeran dalam fic ini adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan tentunya agency mereka. Saya hanya meminjam para tokohnya untuk saya nistakan dengan ide cerita yang sedang nangkring di otak saya.

Pair: WonKyu from Super Junior

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo and other support cast.

Rate: T

Warning: BL dengan ide yang pasaran.

Summary: Apa jadinya jika Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda _evil_ yang sedang magang kerja di sebuah toko kue baru, selalu mendapat gangguan dari pria tampan yang setiap hari mengunjunginya?

Happy reading. :* :*

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan humor kemripik di fic ini, hehehe.

 **.**

 **.**

"Silakan mampir ke toko kami. Kami menyediakan berbagai macam kue dengan rasa beragam dan bentuk yang bermacam-macam. Silakan kuenya, _buy one get one free_."

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berusia 25 tahun tersebut dengan semangat mempromosikan kue-kue dagangan toko tempatnya magang kerja saat ini agar dia segera diterima sebagai pegawai tetap. Meskipun dia sudah sangat bosan dengan pekerjaannya yang dianggap tidak penting ini. Kedua kelereng coklatnya memutar bosan ketika dia tahu siapa pria yang dari jarak 20 meter sudah umbar senyum-senyum gak jelas ke arahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini pria tersebut mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Apalagi sih!" baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengumpat, aura kegelapan dia rasakan dari arah belakang. Pemuda berambut kemerahan tersebut segera menoleh dan mendapati _deathglare_ dari manajernya yang berada di tangga menuju lantai dua. Senyum cerah segera kembali ke wajah manisnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Anda suka manis? Kami menyediakan beberapa kue manis dengan fla atau _topping_ coklat yang diproduksi dari perkebunan kami sendiri."

"Oh benarkah? Apa ada kue yang lebih manis dari pemuda di depan saya ini? Karena saya rasa, kue-kue di sini masih kalah manis dengan anda."

Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Kyuhyun. Sementara pria tampan berkulit eksotis di depannya hanya tersenyum ganteng.

"A-atau anda ingin memesan kue rasa _mocca._ Aatau kue lainnya? Anda bisa memesan model _topping_ dan kami akan membuatnya dengan cantik." Kyuhyun malah menjadi gugup dengan sendirinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu bisakah saya memesan _topping_ secantik anda?"

Lagi, pipi Kyuhyun lebih memerah, namun kali ini disertai sedikit rasa jengkel.

"Apakah Anda ingin melihatnya langsung? Silahkan anda bisa memilih sesuai selera anda."

"Jika disuruh memilih..." Pria tersebut memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir sambil melirik ke dalam dimana kue-kue terpajang di etalase toko kemudian melihat Kyuhyun kembali, "Sepertinya saya akan menjadikan anda saja sebagai pilihan saya." Pria berdimple tersebut mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Ya! Bisakah kau segera memilih dan pergi dari sini!" kali ini Kyuhyun menyalak dengan galak. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan gombalan-gombalan pelanggan menyebalkannya ini.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini jika kau bersedia pulang denganku dan menjadi istriku." Meskipun pria tersebut menunjukkan senyuman mautnya, namun sepertinya sudah tidak mempan lagi bagi Kyuhyun.

PUUKK!

Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya melempar buku menu yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke wajah tampan sang pelanggan.

"Ya! Mati saja kau Choi Siwon!" teriaknya.

"Kyuhyun kau membentak pelanggan lagi?! Kau ingin di keluarkan?" Park Jungsoo sang manajer tiba-tiba muncul dari kantornya dengan wajah marah.

Kyuhyun melepas apron pink yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Aku keluar!" teriaknya. Meninggalkan berbagai pasang mata pelanggan dan pegawai yang menatap kepergian si bocah _evil_ tersebut.

Sementara Choi Siwon menunduk pada sang manajer sambil mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali sebelum menyusul Khyuhyun.

"BabyKyu..."

"Puas kau muka kuda sialan!"

Siwon hanya tertawa dalam hati. Dia segera berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Dia memang berjanji takkan berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun sebelum dia keluar dari pekerjaannya. Toh Siwon masih bisa membiayai kehidupan Kyuhyun hingga jauh ke depannya nanti. Dia hanya terlalu menyayangi _Baby_ nya, sehingga ia tak rela jika Kyuhyun harus kelelahan karena bekerja. Oh, sungguh manis.

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **06.10.2015 [08.30]**


	3. Story 3: Pelangi di Matamu

**Pelangi di Matamu**

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Jamrud, dengan judul yang sama. Tapi sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terinspirasi sih, hanya tiba-tiba ingat liriknya. Inget lirik yang itu doang, ceritanya gag ada hubungan malahan, Hahahaha.

All the cast belong to God, their parents, themselves, and their agency.

Main pair: BangHim from B.A.P

Cast: Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

Rating: K+

Warning: BL malexmale, typos, OOC, garing, pasaran. Sebagaian besar ceritanya dapat membuat kalian semua pusing saking GJ nya. Hahahaha.

Summary: langsung baca aja ya... bingung mau bikin summary apa. Hahaha.

Okay, happy reading readers... :D :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaah... Bbang.. kemarilah... _ppali.. ppali.._ " seorang _namja_ berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di balkon melambaikan tangan kirinya pada seorang _namja_ lainnya yang sedang asyik menonton film _action._

"Ada apa Himchannie?" sang _namja_ berambut pirang justru balik bertanya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar khas. Bahkan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya karena dia benar-benar asyik nonton.

"Sudahlah Bbang, jangan banyak tanya. Nanti keburu hilang."

"Aish!" _namja_ bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk tersebut akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Himchan.

"Lihat Bbang ada pelangi, dan itu indah sekali." Himchan menunjuk ke langit yang masih sedikit menurunkan rintikan hujan dengan wajah ceria dan senyum manisnya, menampakkan deretan _bunny teeth_ miliknya. Matanya tampak berbinar senang seperti anak kecil.

" _Kyeopta..."_ Bang Yongguk hanya berkata lirih, sangat lirih. Terdengar seperti gumaman. Kedua kelerengnya tak henti-hentinya mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan di sampingnya ini. Sungguh, manis, cantik, dan sangat menggemaskan. _OH GOD,_ membuat jantung seorang Bang Yongguk berpacu berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat jika sudah berhadapan dengan Himchan.

"Bang~~~ , kau memperhatikan apa sih? Pelanginya ada di sana..." Himchan merajuk dengan nada menggemaskan.

" _Ani,_ aku dapat melihat pelanginya ada di kedua bola mata mu."

"A-apa?" kedua pipi Himchan memerah secara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Yongguk menarik pinggang Himchan hingga tubuh mereka berdua menempel erat.

"Aku, sayang padamu Channie. Terima kasih untuk setiap hari berwarna yang kau berikan padaku."

Yongguk tersenyum, sebelum melayangkan sebuah ciuman manis ke bibir _kissable_ Himchan. Rintik hujan dan warna pelangi yang perlahan memudar menjadi saksi cinta diantara dua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahahahahahahah, apa ini? Sudah pendek jelek lagi. Hadooooh, namanya juga ficlet. Ya sudahlah, semoga readers gg kecewa. Hahahaha.

Ada yang mau request? #JiiiiaaaaaahhhPD SekaliDiriku

 **02.10.2015 [22.47]**


	4. Story 4: Rumor

**RUMOR**

Ini ide sebenarnya udah ada sejak jaman semester awal-awal dulu. Tapi gak PD mau nulisnya waktu itu, yah.. karena aku masih newbie sebagai MinYul and WonKyu fans waktu itu. Jadi yah, sekarang beginilah jadinya. Benar-benar absurd. Ckckckc.

Para tokoh dalam fict ini adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan agency mereka.

Pair: MinYul, WonKyu

Cast: Minho Shinee, Yuri SNSD, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Euhyuk, Yesung Super Junior.

Rate: K+

Warning: Straight pair with Boys love, OOC, GJ, typos, dan tidak taulah... hahahah.

Happy Reading, Readers... :* :D :* :D

 **.**

 **.**

Triiinggg

Lonceng di atas pintu _Bonamana_ Cafe ini terdengar, pertanda ada pelanggan yang masuk. Beberapa orang pemuda memasuki kafe. Mereka duduk di tengah cafe dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Yang ku ketahui, empat pemuda tersebut adalah orang-orang seangkatanku di Kampus, namun mereka ada di jurusan yang berbeda.

" _Noona_ , kau tau tidak kalau ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau Siwon _sunbae_ dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ berpacaran?"

Aku menoleh pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan sangat pendek di depanku.

"Hm, ku rasa memang begitu, anak-anak seangkatan kami sudah sangat heboh sejak kemarin." Aku kembali menatap pada empat orang tersebut, kalau tidak salah selain Siwon dan Kyuhyun, ada Yesung dan Eunhyuk di sana. Posisi duduk kami memang agak jauh, karena aku berada di pojokan cafe.

"Kalau begitu mereka adalah pasangan yang keren ya? Choi Siwon si anak pemilik Kampus kita dan Cho Kyuhyun pemuda beasiswa dengan segudang prestasinya."

"Hahaha, tapi itukan masih kabar burung. Dan apakah sekarang _'Craick Pair'_ benar-benar sedang marak di Negara ini?"

"Entahlah." Pemuda junior di jurusanku ini mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. Tangan kanannya kini menyendok _waffle_ dari piringku.

"Kau tidak ikut-ikutan kan, Minho? Atau jangan... jangan... ?" aku menatap horor pada pemuda berwajah tampan dengan tinggi 183 cm ini.

"Yaaa! Kau apa-apaan sih _Noona_. Tentu saja tidak. Kau mau bukti?"

Tiba-tiba saja Choi Minho, nama lengkap juniorku ini, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatapku intens.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku, Yuri _Noona._ Agar kau percaya kalau aku _straight_."

Sebuah ciuman kilat mampir ke bibirku disetai senyum manisnya sebelum ia berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mampu berkedip-kedip dan seakan terhipnotis selama beberapa detik.

"Ya! Choi Minho apa itu yang kau lakukan pada kekasih barumu?!"

Minho hanya tertawa dari kejauhan. Dia segera keluar dari cafe dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Dasar _pabbo_ , padahal aku berharap ada acara penembakan yang romantis setelah sekian lama aku menunggunya. Haaaaahhhh, sudahlah. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kemudian melangkah untuk menyusulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kita segera memesan makan Wonnie? Aku sudah sangat lapar." Cho Kyuhyun merengek manja pada pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya sejak kemarin itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pesan dulu BabyKyu. Biar yang lainnya menyusul."

"Huh! Bisakah kalian berhenti membuat udara di sekitar kami menjadi sesak karena cinta kalian?" Eunhyuk hanya mampu memutar bola matanya bosan. Jika seantero kampus tau bahwa Siwon BENAR-BENAR berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, dia yakin bahwa tidak hanya ada kehebohan dari _sasaeng fans_ Siwon saja, namun orang biasa pun akan ikut berperang. Hadeh.

"Hahahaha." Siwon hanya tertawa setelah Kyuhyun menghadiahi kepala pirang Eunhyuk dengan sebuah jitakan sayang.

Sementara Yesung, sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=END=**

 **06.10.2015 [22.30]**


	5. Story 5: Dingin

**Dingin**

Chara asli dalam fic ini adalah milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam doang buat saya nistain. Hahahaha.

Cast: Ino, Sai, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura.

Warning: Lagi-lagi ceritanya gag jelas dan terkesan memaksakan. Bahkan mungkin judul sama cerita gag nyambung sama sekali. Entahlah! Hohohoho.

Summary: Dingin, aku merasakan dingin dalam hubungan kami. Haruskah aku putus dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya...! Baka, kembalikan bukuku atau kutendang pantatmu!"

"Iie... aku pinjam catatanmu buat besok..."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari novel yang tengah ku baca. Di sepanjang koridor terlihat Naruto dan Sakura tengah berkejar-kejaran. Aku hanya tertawa geli, setiap hari mereka selalu saja bertengkar, rasa-rasanya tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Bagiku mereka adalah pasangan paling berisik yang aku tahu. Iri? Tentu saja aku iri, jika mengingat hubunganku dengan si 'dia' yang tak mungkin secerah mereka. Jangankan mau kejar-kejaran dan tertawa bersama seperti NaruSaku, bergandengan tangan pun kami tak pernah, padahal hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama enam bulan. Ku rasa kami memang tidak cocok, jujur saja sebenarnya aku gadis yang sangat cerewet dan hyperaktif seperti Sakura, tapi 'dia'? Benar-benar cowok yang pendiam. Dan sepertinya aku mulai ketularan.

"Ino chan?" Aku mendongak dan mendapati gadis dengan surai indigo panjang yang menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Ah, hay Hinata? Kau sendirian?"

"Iie, aku bersama Sasuke kun," tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menunjuk pada pemuda yang berjalan pelan mendahului Hinata, bibirku membulat pertanda aku mengerti, "Sai-kun belum keluar?"

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Hinata." Suara berat tersebut menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Sebuah tanda dari kekasih Hinata.

"A-aah. Aku duluan ya Ino chan. Jaa ne." Hinata melambai pelan ke arahku.

"Hm, hati-hati." Aku membalas lambaiannya. Aku menghela nafas kasar. Seharusnya aku bersyukur, mungkin pasangan SasuHina adalah pasangan paling pendiam. Hinata gadis pendiam dan sangat pemalu sementara Sasuke pemuda dingin dan sangat cuek.

Pernah waktu itu kami melakukan _tripple date_ dengan NaruSaku. Selama satu jam penuh kami nongkrong di kafe, NaruSaku dan aku lah orang paling berisik. Sai hanya sesekali menanggapi dan selebihnya tersenyum palsu, yeah itulah pemikiranku selama ini tentang senyumnya. Sementara SasuHina? Kontak yang terjadi antara mereka hanya ketika Hinata menanyai Sasuke tentang makanan apa yang ingin dipesannya, itu pun dengan jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Jadi bolehkah sekarang aku bersyukur? Namun bagiku, jika NaruSaku adalah pasangan dengan aura cerah, maka SasuHina beraura hangat, sementara aku? Kurasakan dingin diantara hubungan kami. Haruskah aku putus dengannya? Aku menutupi wajahku dengan novel yang ku pegang. Berulangkali aku menghela nafas kasar untuk meringankan rasa sesak yang menghimpit rongga dadaku.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundak kananku. Aku memutar leherku ke belakang dan mendapati Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu." ucapnya.

"Tak masalah, sudah biasa." Jawabku. Aku memasukkan novel ke dalam tas dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya. Kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan bangku taman tempatku bersandar sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Yeah, aku mengerti dia memang anggota OSIS yang super sibuk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Belum. Kau?" aku menatap sisi wajahnya, helaian rambut hitamnya tertiup angin musim gugur, melambai-lambai ke arah belakang. Tampan, dia tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke yang ketampanannya sudah terkenal seantero Konoha High School. Tanpa ku sadari aku berjalan semakin di belakangnya, menatap sendu pada tangan kanannya yang berada di saku celana.

Dia berhenti mendadak dan dapat ku dengar dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Tangan kanannya secara perlahan terulur ke arahku.

"Mungkin aku tak bisa bersikap romantis atau gila seperti Naruto. Mungkin aku juga tak bisa bersikap hangat seperti ketika Sasuke hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi bisakah kita memulainya dari awal, mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Kali ini yang kulihat adalah senyum tulus yang tersungging dari bibirnya. Tangan kiriku terulur untuk membalas uluran tangannya, dan ketika dia menggenggam erat jemariku, tanpa kusadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari mata kananku.

Bolehkah aku meminta lebih? Atau aku hanya terbawa suasana? Kedua kakiku melangkah tanpa ku inginkah, tubuhku langsung saja menubruk Sai dan memeluknya erat. Oh ini sungguh memalukan, ditambah aku menangis di bahunya. Aku tak mengira kalau Sai membalas pelukanku, padahal aku sudah tak mengharapkan ia akan membalasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Ino. Sungguh." Aku merasakan pelukan Sai di tubuhku semakin erat.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, "Aa-aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Sai."

 **.**

 **.End.**

 **10.10.2015 [09:12]**


	6. Story 6: MANTAN

**MANTAN**

 **.**

All cast belong to God and their parents.

.

Story is mine, but KYAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,, aku dapat idenya dari IG, hahaha. Agak konyol dan gila, tapi entahlah... dan ini sangat amat pendek sekali. Oke aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, ini fict bahkan nggak pake mikir ngetiknya, kilat pollll, saking idenya langsung ngalir sederas air terjun Niagara. Wkwkwkwkwkw.

.

Fict ini spesial aku persembahkan untuk LVenge-san. Meskipun kemarin aku bilang tidak bisa, tapi malah dapat ide. Heheheh, tapi maaf ya L san, karena ini nggak pure KrisTao lagi-lagi KrisHo hadir, karena, ya... begitulah. Selamat menikmati L san.

.

Summary: _Pagi, Zi.._ \- Apa? Mau ngajakin balikan lagi. Introspeksi diri dulu sono, gih! (KrisTao-KrisHo)

.

Read and Review plissssss.

Thank you :* :* :*

.

.

Tao sedang menikmati paginya dengan secangkir kopi susu hangat buatan _ahjumma_ yang membantu di rumahnya. Hari ini hari Rabu, kuliahnya sedang _off_ karena di semester tua ini, dia hanya kuliah tiga hari saja dalam satu minggu. Salju di luar jendela tampak perlahan turun dengan indahnya. Acara televisi menanyangkan drama China yang tak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali, dia hanya mencoba menghabiskan waktunya, atau... lebih tepatnya menunggu pesan dari seseorang. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pemuda bermata panda tersebut mengecek _smartphone_ miliknya. Sudah hampir dua minggu atau bahkan lebih, seseorang yang selama dua bulan terakhir ini mengganggunya, tak lagi menghubunginya. Ya, Tao sedang menunggu pesan dari sang mantan. Hello, he is a MANTAN TERINDAH PALING DISAYANG ama si Tao. Jadi ceritanya Tao ingin memberi pelajaran pada Yifan, mantannya yang cakep, mereka putus karena Tao sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Yifan yang seorang _workaholic,_ helloo Tao juga butuh kasih sayang. Hhhh, Tao hanya mampu menghela nafas, selama dua bulan jangka mereka putus, selama itu pula Yifan selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Berusaha meminta maaf, mengajak bertemu, bahkan sampai mengiriminya berbagai barang kesukaan Tao. Tapi Tao benar-benar jengkel, dia ingin tahu apakah pria yang sudah dipacarinya hampir 1 tahun tersebut dapat hidup tanpanya? Biar saja, biar kapok, batin Tao dengan sedikit _smirk_ nya yang justru terlihat manis.

Triiing...

Eh, hp Tao berbunyi, dengan semangat 45 dia segera meraihnya dan melihat siapakah yang telah mengiriminya pesan.

"Tuh kan, baru juga di _galau_ in, udah sms aja," Kata Tao sambil tertawa kecil.

 **From: Mantan**

 _Pagi, Zi.._

Apa? Mau ngajakin balikan lagi. Introspeksi diri dulu sono, gih!

 _Ih, siapa juga yang mau ngajakin balikan lagi. PD._

Hnah situlah, sapa lagi yang ngemis-ngemis biasanya? Masak juga Zizi.

 _Gege udah introspeksi diri kok, Zi sayang. Ge mau ngasih tau sesuatu._

Tao sudah merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada rasa senang yang membuncah didadanya. Jujur saja dia tentu masih mengharapkan Yifan kembali padanya, hanya pria super sibuk itu yang selama ini dapat mengerti dirinya yang seperti anak kecil, Tao mengakui itu. Pria-pria lain yang pernah berpacaran dengannya hanya mampu bertahan paling lama 6 bulan saja, sementara Yifan, jika tak salah hitung, mereka sudah bersama selama 11 bulan.

Apa itu, _Ge_?

 _Minggu depan Gege akan menikah. Gege saat ini sedang di Korea, undangan dan tiketnya akan Gege kirim besok._

JDEEERRRR!

Serasa ada sambaran petir di tengah hujan salju dalam hatinya. Sakit, sesak, rasanya hati Tao sudah hancur berkeping-keping sekarang. Dia hanya mampu menatap layar hpnya dalam diam. Lelehan bening mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya.

 _Gege,_ pasti bercanda. Iyakan _Ge_?

 _Zi.. maafkan Gege..._

Tidak _Ge,_ tidak. Apakah _Gege_ sudah tidak mencintai Zizi lagi?

 _Gege mencintaimu, Zi. Tapi itu dulu, semuanya sudah berubah._

Tapi ini baru dua bulan, _Ge._ Maafkan Zizi yang selalu kasar, semua itu hanya bercanda, _Ge._ Sebenarnya Zizi masih sangat menyayangi _Gege._ Zizi tidak bohong, _Ge._

 _Mengertilah Zi. Gege tidak pantas buatmu, Gege banyak membuatmu menangis. Akan ada pria yang jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih mengerti daripada Gege. Maafkan Gege, Zi._

Apa yang dapat Tao perbuat kini? Tak ada, mungkin ini adalah karma bagi kecerobohannya. Selama ini dia sadar betul bahwa berulangkali dia menuntut agar Yifan seperti ini ataupun seperti itu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa justru dia yang meminta putus? Karena pemuda manis tersebut menganggap bahwa Yifan terlalu memujanya, tapi disisi lain ia juga sangat mencintai Yifan. Meski berulang kali dia menolak Yifan hanya karena ingin melihat kesungguhan pria China-Kanada tersebut, tapi kini ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan.

 _Ge,_ padahal Zizi ingin bilang bahwa Zizi mau kembali pada _Gege._

 _Tolong, maafkan Gege, Zi. Gege sangat menyayangimu, tapi semuanya sudah tak sama lagi._

Siapa seseorang yang sangat beruntung itu, _Ge_?

 _Kim Joonmyeon._

.

 **END**

 **.**

Sudah. Gitu doang. Sekian terima kasih.

####################

 **26-03-16**

 **13:20**


	7. Story 7: ROKOK

**ROKOK**

 **.**

All cast belong to God and their parents.

 **.**

Pair: Banghim

Pedo!Gukie, Shota!Hime

Orangtuanya Himchan KrisHo nih. #GgAdaYangNanya #LemparGolok.

Summary: Yongguk bertemu bocah manis yang melarangnya untuk merokok. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Yongguk?

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, tampak kuncup-kuncup hijau mengintip di balik salju tipis yang turun kemarin. Meskipun hari masih terasa dingin, namun mentari dengan malu-malu mulai menampakkan sinar hangatnya bagi penduduk Korea Selatan. Seorang pemuda ber _name tag_ Bang Yongguk pada seragamnya tengah duduk menunggu Bus Kota sambil menghisap sebatang rokok diantara belahan bibirnya.

"Paman-paman, kata Mama merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan lho."

Yongguk mencari-cari asal suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya. Ditemukannya sesosok bocah manis dengan balutan seragam SD yang saat ini menarik-narik seragam yang ia keluarkan dari celana. Yongguk tersenyum tipis, dia melepas rokoknya dan membawanya diantara jari-jari tangan kirinya kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si bocah manis.

"Siapa namamu manis?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengelus pipi gembil bocah dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Wu Himchan," jawabnya dengan tegas, marbel hitamnya menampakkan suatu kebanggan tersendiri, membuat Yongguk mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah, mengapa kau belum pulang? Apa orang tuamu belum menjemput?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Asap rokok paman membuat Channie batuk, uhuk.. uhuk..."

Baiklah Yongguk tak bisa menahan tawanya, bocah tersebut mempraktekkan gaya batuknya dengan sangat lucu, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang pura-pura. Tanpa sadar Yongguk justru mencium pipi menggiurkan dihadapannya.

"Uh.. paman bau rokok, Channie tidak menyukainya," Himchan menajauhkan kepalanya dan menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Allright.. allright," Yongguk kembali tertawa, "Tapi paman tak bisa berhenti merokok, karena yah, rasanya tidak enak, mulut paman akan terasa pahit kalau tidak merokok."

"Papa dulu juga merokok, tapi Mama bisa mengehentikannya."

Yongguk mengerutkan dahinya penasaran, "Memang bagaimana?"

 _Paling juga diancam ce..._ belum selesai dengan pemikirannya, Yongguk merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, terasa seperti sehelai bulu yang menyapu. Namun sedetik kemudian kelereng matanya membola karena mendapati si bocah manis yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang menempel pada bibirnya. Reflek Yongguk mundur dan langsung terduduk di trotoar dengan batang rokoknya yang terlepas dari jemari kirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" bahkan muka Yongguk dihiasi semburat merah yang tampak manis.

Himchan merengut, bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua pipi gembilnya memerah alami. Dia bersidekap dan menatap tajam pada Yongguk, meski tatapannya justru terlihat seperti sebuah _aegyo._

"Tadi paman tanya bagaimana Mama menyembuhkan Papa kan?"

 _Oh God, orangtua mana yang menunjukkan hal mesum dihadapan anaknya._ Yongguk hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Oke, dia kembali ke hadapan Himchan, tidak mau disebut pedofil, tapi bibir dihadapannya justru menggodanya dengan pouty imutnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau jadi mirip bebek," Yongguk mencubit kedua belah bibir Himchan yang masih mengerucut.

"Paman ̴," Himchan merajuk dengan nada manja, Yongguk kembali tertawa. Dengan seksama dia memperhatikan wajah yang benar-benar manis dan imut ini untuk ukuran _namja_ kecil seperti Himchan. _Perfect_ , imbuhnya.

Yongguk berdiri, mencari rokoknya yang tadi terjatuh, _ah ternyata masih menyala,_ dia kembali berjongkok bermaksud kembali menghisap kumpulan nikotin tersebut. Namun ada yang memegang tangan kanannya sebelum rokok tersebut berhasil mencapai bibirnya.

"Berhentilah merokok Paman, pikirkanlah kesehatanmu dan juga keluargamu."

Ternyata Himchan, bocah kecil tersebut menatap Yongguk dengan wajah yang sangat memelas. Lagi-lagi bibir mungilnya mengerucut sangat imut. Sadar Yongguk, sadar jangan gila, pikirannya mulai kacau hanya karena tatapan bocah di depannya. Bahkan kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa bocah dihadapanmu mungkin masih berumur sekitar 8 tahun. Tapi detik berikutnya justru bibir Yongguklah yang sudah mendarat di atas bibir mungil Himchan, tanpa ia sendiri dapat kendalikan. Entahlah, kecupan ringan tersebut Yongguk akhiri dengan jilatan lembut diantara bibir mungil Himchan yang ternyata sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pengganti rokok ku."

Himchan terkejut dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

 **.END.**

 **28-03-16**

 **12:00**


	8. Story 8: REPOT

**REPOT**

.

All cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei. But story is mine.

.

NejiSasu

.

Summary: Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Kalo aku menciumnya pasti akan berujung petaka bagiku, aku malas meladeninya.

.

Read and Review plissssss.

Thank you :* :* :*

.

.

"Neji... Masakannya sudah siap." Teriak seorang pemuda dari arah dapur.

Ctak... Ctak... Ctak...

"Neji ayo makan..." sekali lagi pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi tersebut berteriak.

Ctak... Ctak... Ctak...

"Neji! Kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih?!" kali ini disertai dengan nada jengkel yang sangat kentara.

"Sebentar, masih repot."

Twitch! Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Sasuke, pemuda yang sedari tadi teriak-teriak.

"Repot apanya? Kau dari tadi main mulu!"

"Ya.. Inilah kesibukanku dihari minggu." Gumam Neji, meskipun begitu Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku lapar, aku makan dulu."

Ctak... Ctak... Ctak...

Grrrrrr... Sasuke hanya mampu menggeram sebal. Diapun mengambil piring dan mulai mengisinya dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang karena Sasuke tadi ketiduran menunggui Neji yang sibuk bermain PS. 10 menit kemudian Sasuke beranjak mencuci piring kotor kemudian dia ganti mengambilkan makan untuk pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut.

"Nih, kurang apa aku. Sekarang makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk ke hadapan Neji.

"Ooh.. Sebentar, masih repot."

"Kau ini! Tinggal makan saja apa susahnya?!"

"Iya sebentar, tanganku masih repot."

"Ya ampun... Aku tau kau lapar, kau _pause_ sebentar _game_ nya dan makanlah."

"Kau letakkan dulu saja disitu."

Sasuke meletakkan piring makan Neji di atas karpet dengan sebal. Diapun berbaring disisi Neji sambil memperhatikan wajah pemuda bermata seperak purnama tersebut yang tengah serius bermain. Hhhhh, Sasuke menghela nafas. Kira-kira cara apa yang dapat dia gunakan untuk membujuk agar Neji segera makan.

Aha.. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Kalo aku menciumnya pasti akan berujung petaka bagiku, aku malas meladeninya._

Sasuke kembali berpikir, wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan manis secara bersamaan menampakkan keseriusan.

 _Ah.. Tapi kalo digelitik juga nggak bakal mempan, nanti malah aku yang ganti digelitiki -_-_

 _Hmmmh, apa ya?_ Sasuke berpikir keras. Dia memperhatikan sepiring nasi disampingnya kemudian mendongak pada Neji, hal itu dilakukannya sampai beberapa kali. Akhirnya dia duduk dan meraih piring tersebut.

"Aaaa...," ucapnya sambil memperagakan orang membuka mulut dan menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan ke hadapan mulut Neji.

"Eh?" Neji menatapnya sekilas dengan terkejut, kedua tangannya masih dengan lincah memainkan konsol game.

"Aku suapi. Sekarang buka mulutmu."

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sayang," kemudian melahap makan siangnya.

Semburat merah yang tampak manis menghiasi pipi pucat Sasuke.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh nasinya, Neji bergumam,

"Gini kan enak. Aku puas mainnya, kenyang dengan bahagia."

Tak.. Sasuke memukul belakang kepala Neji dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aduh," Neji mengeluh meski tatapannya masih fokus pada layar tv di depannya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin disuapi. Tak usah pakai alasan repot segala."

"Hahaha .. Andai dari tadi kau menyadarinya aku tak perlu merajuk."

Ctak.. Ctak.. Ctak..

Sasuke facepalm. Dia meninggalkan Neji untuk mengambil minum di dapur dan meletakkan piring kotor di tempat cucian.

"Ini minum dulu. Lain kali nggak usah pakai kode-kode nggak jelas gitu. Aku nggak paham."

"Hahaha ... Iya sayang."

Neji mempause game nya sebentar hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir sang kekasih. Kemudian dia segera meraih minumannya dan melanjutkan _game_ nya kembali.

Sementara Sasuke? Pemuda bermata sewarna malam tersebut hanya mampu berblushing ria dengan pipi semerah warna buah kesukaannya.

 **.END.**

 **29-03-16**

 **23:04**


	9. Story 9: NODA

**NODA**

 **Pairing: MarkJin from GOT 7 (this is my first MarkkJin) and other support cast.**

 **All cast belong to themselves, their parents, their agency, and i hope Markk and Jinyoung have each other #LOL** **v**

 **Summary: ada noda menjijikkan di baju Mark, lalu apa yang akan terjadi?**

 **This story is mine.**

 **Read and review pleasse... thank you very much...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seorang pemuda berambut** _ **dark blonde**_ **terburu-buru keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berlari memasuki gerbang kampus. Dia mencari keberadaan seseorang yang diyakininya kini tengah menunggu dengan bibir manyunnya yang pasti terlihat seperti ingin disantap. Kedua mata gelapnya mendapati seseorang yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang duduk dibangku taman agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.**

" **Jinyoung ah... maafkan aku nee... aku terlambat menjemputmu," pemuda bernama Mark tersebut bicara dengan ngos-ngosan setelah tadi kembali berlari.**

" **Sudah tau, nggak usah diperjelas. Aku benci padamu." Sungut pemuda dihadapan Mark dengan bibir manyun.**

" **Ah? Terima kasih banyak sayang karena kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Mark memberikan** _ **wink**_ **nya yang membuat Jinyoung memutar bola matanya.**

" **Diam! Aku sedang marah padamu."**

 **Pemuda bernama Jinyoung tersebut segera berjalan mendahului Mark menuju mobil hitam yang terpakir sembarangan di depan kampus.**

 **Mark buru-buru mendahului Jinyoung untuk membukakan pintu mobil agar menimbulkan kesan romantis untuk Jinyoung. Dan Jinyoung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.**

" **Iyyuuhh, noda apa itu di belakang bajumu, Mark?"**

" **Mana?" Mark memutar tubuh atasnya dan menarik ujung baju bagian belakang. Di sana terlihat noda berwarna coklat pekat dibagian bawah kaos model polo berwarna putih yang Mark kenakan. Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.**

" **Iih, kamu habis ngapain sih? Coba sana cium, siapa tau itu kotoran hewan."**

" **Kalau begitu cium saja." Mark malah menyodoran bajunya ke arah Jinyoung.**

" **Jijik Mark. Dan kenapa harus aku yang cium." Jinyoung mengucapkannya dengan ekspressi jijik.**

" **Ya sudah kalo gitu biar aku saja yang cium."**

 **Bukannya mencium noda diujung pakaiannya, Mark justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jinyoung dan mencium bibir pemuda dihadapannya, hanya sepersekian detik saja. Mark menghisap cukup kuat pada bibir bawah Jinyoung untuk menyesap rasa manis dari bibir tersebut sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya.**

" **Hmm, rasa coklat." Mark menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seksi dan tatapan menggoda ke arah Jinyoung.**

 **Urrrgghh, Jinyoung memerah. Satu pukulan ringan melayang di lengan kiri Mark.**

" **Hahaha, kau manis sekali sayang. Aku tadi menjemput Jackson dulu dan susu coklat yang diminumnya tumpah mengenai bajuku. Tuh dia sedang tidur di kursi penumpang."**

 **Jinyoung melirik ke dalam mobil dan benar saja adik Mark yang lucu imut-imut karena masih TK itu tidur dengan lelapnya.**

" **Umma..." Jackson tiba-tiba membuka matanya ketika Mark dan Jinyoung telah duduk di kursi masing-masing.**

" **Yaa... uri Jackson tidak boleh memanggil Jin Hyung dengan sebutan Umma lagi, nee. Nanti Mama Jackson jadi salah sangka."**

" **No... Umma Jin sangat cantik dan perhatian seperti Mama Jackson, Jackson sayang dengan Umma Jin."**

" **Hahahahaha."**

" **Ya! Mark apa-apaan kau? Bilang pada adikmu itu, nanti** _ **aunty**_ **jadi salah sangka lagi."**

" **Tak apa** _ **Baby,**_ **sekalian belajar jadi Umma yang baik untuk anak-anakku kelak."**

" **Yeeeee".**

 **Teriakan senang Jackson diiringi tawa Mark. Dan mereka pun segera melaju menuju mansion keluarga Tuan, dan jangan lupakan muka Jinyoung yang kini semerah kepiting rebus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **23/04/16-20.45**

 **.**

 **Au benar-benar tidak berharap bahwa akan ada yang review fict ku ini. Aku tau MarkJin gg setenar pair-pair lain, tapi aku sekarang sedang tergila-gila dengan mereka karena fict berjudul Love Chaos karya Arisa29. Big thanks to Arisa san yang telah memperkenalkanku dengan MarkJin melalui karyanya, dan ku harap dia segera update chapter seanjutnya** **. Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang masih berkenan menengok setiap karya ku. Ku harap kalian mau meninggalkan sedikit saja jejak agar aku lebih bersemangat lagi untuk menulis.**

 **Pai... pai... muach.. muach...**


	10. Story 10: MEMORI

**Memori**

Cast: Mark and Jinyoung

All the cast belong to God

Summary: Mark tiba-tiba menemukan beberapa foto lama dirinya dan Jinyoung di dalam galeri _handphone_ miliknya.

Read and Review please

Karena review kalian adalah semangatku. Thank you very much :* :* :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **############**

ZRAAAASSSSHHHH

Hujan deras disertai angin kencang baru saja mengguyur kota Seoul beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda berambut hitam diambang pintu kelasnya hanya merutuki Mark, 'sahabat' bodohnya yang mengajak pulang paling akhir hanya karena sedang malas di rumah. Dan inilah akibatnya, mereka terjebak di dalam kelas saat hujan deras sedang turun.

"Bodoh sekali, sudah tau musim hujan, kenapa tadi payung dari _Umma_ justru aku tinggal." Jinyoung pemuda dengan senyum khasnya itu hanya mampu menggerutu kesal.

Di dalam kelas hanya tinggal mereka saja, dirinya dan Mark yang kini duduk di lantai pojok kelas sambil mengutak atik _handphone_ miliknya. Jinyoung kembali menatap langit berwarna putih keabuan di atas sana, _ini akan lama_ , batinnya.

"Jinyoung ah... kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada mu," teriak Mark dengan tangan kirinya yang melambai ke arah Jinyoung.

 _Daripada bosan_ , pikir Jinyoung. Sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah ke arah Mark, tanpa basa-basi ia menubruk Mark, duduk menempel di samping Mark hingga membuat pemuda berambut merah tua tersebut hampir tersungkur.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku bosan Mark, ini semua gara-gara kau, huh!"

"Jangan menggerutu terus," Mark mencubit bibir Jinyoung yang manyun, "Ini, lihatlah. Mama ku semalam meminjam _handphone_ ku dan ternyata diisi foto-foto kita waktu kecil."

"Mana-mana?" Dengan antusias Jinyoung memperhatikan foto-foto yang diperlihatkan Mark.

"Ini sewaktu pertama kali kita masuk TK." Ucap Mark, mereka memperhatikan sepasang bocah kecil dengan seragam Tknya yang terlihat masih baru. Satu diantara dua bocah tersebut terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Iya dan kau sangat penakut saat itu. Kemana-mana selalu aku gandeng." Jinyoung tertawa.

"Itukan dulu, sekarang kau yang kemana-mana aku gandeng." Mark melayangkan kecupan singkat di pipi Jinyoung yang membuat kedua pipi tersebut merona indah.

"Ah ini, lihatlah saat kita akan rekreasi ke kebun binatang dan kau malah menangis karena _Umma_ mu lupa tidak memakaikan popok, membuat Yuri _saem_ gemas dan memfoto kita." Kali ini Mark lah yang tertawa.

Jinyoung akui dia masih suka mengompol sampai TK B dan itu membuatnya sangat malu sampai sekarang jika ada orang yang membahasnya.

"Tapi kau pintar sekali waktu itu karena seharian tidak mengompol," Mark mengacak rambut Jinyoung dengan gemas.

"Itu karena kau selalu menemaniku ke kamar mandi." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kalo begitu ini bayarannya karena kau sudah pintar." Lagi-lagi Mark melayangkan kecupan singkatnya, namun kali ini di bibir menggoda milik Jinyoung.

"Ish! Kenapa baru sekarang. Lagian itu sudah lama sekali."

"Karena dulu aku tidak tau kalo bibirmu sangat manis, hahaha."

Lagi, rona merah yang belum sempat menghilang dari pipi Jinyoung kini tampak semakin pekat.

Entah bagaimana dulu bisa, semenjak Mark sering menemani Jinyoung tidur, _well_ rumah mereka bersebelahan, Jinyoung tidak lagi mengompol. Entahlah apa hubungan antara Mark dengan Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengompol. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat foto lama tersebut, disertai tawa bahkan ejekan entah itu dari Mark atau Jinyoung. Sampai mereka berhenti pada satu foto, dimana saat itu Mark dan Jinyoung yang masih memakai seragam SMP kelihatan basah kuyup di teras rumah.

"Kau ingat foto ini?"

"Ya, kita ceroboh menerjang hujan sepulang bermain game dan membuat Mamamu dengan sengaja memfoto kita yang sedang menggigil dan katanya kita terlihat lucu. Mamamu sangat aneh." Jinyoung berkata panjang x lebar yang membuat Mark tertawa.

"Hahaha, entahlah. Mamaku sangat suka memfoto kita. Lalu...," Mark berhenti sejenak, menghirup aroma shampo dari rambut Jinyoung yang saat ini bersandar nyaman di bahu kanannya, "Apa kau ingat kejadian setelahnya?"

Hening sejenak, hanya suara petir yang beberapa kali menyambar dan hujan deras yang disertai angin. Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mark dengan lembut, sebuah senyum manis terukir dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Mark. Aku takkan pernah melupakan ciuman pertama kita bahkan jika kelak kita berada di jalan kita masing-masing."

"Kita takkan berada di jalan kita masing-masing Jinyoung. Kita akan berada di jalan yang sama." Mark meletakkan _handphone_ miliknya di atas lantai begitu saja, kemudian menarik Jinyoung agar duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap dalam diam, posisi Jinyoung yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti membuat Mark harus sedikit mendongak.

"Kau janji?" bisik Jinyoung, bahkan suaranya tertelan suara gemuruh angin dan hujan di luar sana.

"Tentu saja, _Chagi_." Bersamaan dengan dengan kedua tangan Mark yang memeluk erat pinggang Jinyoung, bibir mereka pun juga ikut menyatu. Ketika lumatan-lumatan mulai Mark berikan, suara decakan diantara bibir mereka mulai terdengar, Jinyoung mempererat pelukan tubuh mereka dengan merangkul leher Mark, membuat kedua tubuh mereka tak bercelah sama sekali.

Semenjak ciuman pertama di kamar Mark di hari hujan waktu itu, semuanya berubah. Semakin tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kebersamaan mereka. Dimana ada Mark pasti ada Jinyoung, dan dimana ada Jinyoung pasti ada Mark.

Hujan di luar tampaknya mulai mereda, hanya rintik-rintik kecil yang kini menghiasi bumi. Langit juga terlihat cerah dan di ujung timur lengkungan indah sang pelangi terbentuk perlahan. Bahkan suara berisik yang tadi mendominasi kini hanya tergantikan oleh suara decakan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **####################**

 **.END.**

 **02 Mei 2016. 09.50**


	11. Story 11: RUMUS

**RUMUS**

 **KIRISUNA**

Serius, SAO bukan milik saya. Secara resmi SAO adalah milik Reki Kawahara sensei. Dan secara ilegal saya menistai dua tokoh utamanya, maafkan saya sensei. Hehehe, pweace..

Sum: Kazuto kun! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin soal limit trigonometri kau kerjakan menggunakan rumus limit aljabar?

.

Ctak!

"Aduh!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Asuna jengkel dan memukul kepala Kazuto dengan bolpoin yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Kazuto kun, kalau kau memang tidak niat belajar, tidak usah belajar sekalian."

"Ah, jangan begitu dong Asuna chan.. aku besok ada ulangan tahu." Pemuda berambut sehitam arang tersebut merengek kepada tutor belajarnya.

"Ini sudah hampir dua jam Kazuto kun. Dari lima soal matematika yang kuberikan, baru nomor satu saja rumusnya sudah salah terus. Kau itu menghafal dengan benar tidak sih?" sungut gadis yang usianya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua dari Kazuto.

Saat ini Asuna yang merupakan kakak kelas, tetangga samping rumah, tutor belajar, sekaligus merangkap jadi kekasih Kazuto tengah mengajari soal-soal matematika di karenakan besok sang kekasih menghadapi uts matematika. Namun sudah hampir dua jam, lima soal yang diberikan Asuna belum juga diselesaikan. Berbagai rumus yang dipakai Kazuto untuk mengerjakannya selalu berakhir dengan kesalahan. Padahal semalam Asuna sudah memperingatkan pemuda tersebut untuk menghafal rumusnya terlebih dahulu, agar keesokan harinya Asuna tak perlu repot-repot mengulanginya.

"Kazuto kun! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin soal limit trigonometri kau kerjakan menggunakan rumus limit aljabar? Beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan aku sudah mengajarinya?" kepala Asuna rasanya ingin meledak saja. Sejak kapan Kazuto jadi sebodoh ini? Oke sebelumnya dia memang bodoh, tapi itu dulu, sewaktu ibu Kazuto belum menyuruhnya untuk menjadi tutor privat Kazuto. Semenjak itu nilai Kazuto semakin naik, bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Kazuto mampu menyelesikan 5 soal yang hampir sama dalam waktu 30 menit. Lha ini?

"Aku sudah lupa," jawab Kazuto enteng disertai cengiran khasnya yang membuat Asuna memerah karena menahan marah.

"Apa?!"

"Iya, soalnya mengingat dirimu lebih mudah dibandingkan mengingat rumus-rumus ini." Kedua pipi Asuna memerah semakin parah, bukan karena marah, tetapi karena menahan malu. Kazuto mengangkat bahunya kemudian memeluk Asuna sekilas.

"Sudah-sudah jangan marah. Aku akan serius kali ini."

Dan Asuna tidak bisa tidak menjatuhkan rahangnya karena dalam waktu 15 menit soal selesai dengan hasil gemilang.

### **END** ###

Im back with KiriSuna pair.

Tapi sepertinya aku akan sangat-sangat lama dalam update fictnya. Karena yeah... begitulah... kemalasan melanda jiwa. Thank you very much for following, favorite, and review. I love you all... hehehehe.

 **11/06/16** **10:30**


	12. Story 12: MAIN YUK!

**Main yuk!**

 **Banghim, Bangdae**

 **Mereka adalah milik yang Kuasa.**

 **Summ: Sesekali Yongguk juga ingin membuat Himchan cemburu.**

 **.**

Yongguk melempar _iphone_ nya dengan kesal. Bagaimana lagi-lagi Himchan meng _upload_ foto bersama lelaki lain. Akhir-akhir ini instagramnya full dengan dengan foto dirinya dan para _namja_ genit (ini pemikiran Yongguk saat dia emosi). Bahkan postingan Himchan yang terakhir membuatnya benar-benar sebal.

"Hyung, ini _handphone_ sudah nggak dipakai ya?"

Yongguk menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun tengah berdiri di samping _iphone_ nya yang tergeletak di atas karpet tebal.

Dengan sebal Yongguk mengambil _iphone_ nya dan beralih duduk ke sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa sih? Sensi amat." Gerutu Daehyun, tentu saja dengan suara berbisik, dia tidak mau jadi sasaran amukan Yongguk.

Daehyun baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi rias ketika pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka perlahan. Menyadari ada yang datang, secepat kilat Yongguk menoleh dan benar saja dia mendapati Himchan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut takut, sedih, dan terbersit rasa sesal juga di sana. Daehyun baru saja berencana keluar agar kedua _Hyung_ nya ini segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka, namun suara berat Yongguk menginterupsinya.

"Daehyun ah.. kau ada acara setelah ini?"

" _Nde_? Ah, maksudku tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Main yuk!" dari nada bicara Yongguk yang tiba-tiba berubah, Daehyun dapat merasakan ada yang tidak beres terselip dalam kata-katanya. Daehyun bahkan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bagaimana reaksi Himchan si _namjachingu_ Yongguk yang _overprotective._

"Ke-kemana, _Hyung_?" Akhirnya Daehyun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ke hatiku. Siapa tau betah, karena sepertinya penghuni sebelumnya mulai tidak betah." Terselip nada amarah diantara kata-kata tersebut.

Baru saja Yongguk berdiri untuk meraih tangan Daehyun suara pintu ruang rias tertutup dengan sangat keras.

"Hatimu _ASS HOLE_!" Daehyun berteriak sebelum akhirnya juga keluar dari ruang rias dengan suara pintu berdebam.

 _Siap-siap saja, sebentar lagi aku hanya tinggal nama. Maafkan aku Babyz, Daehyun kalian yang tampan ini akan segera berakhir di tangan sang visual ._

Sepanjang koridor, entah kemana kedua kakinya akan membawa pergi, Daehyun hanya mampu meratapi hidupnya yang tinggal menghitung jam saja.

Sementara Yongguk?

"Mati saja kau! Mati saja kau! Mati saja kau Bang Yongguk!" teriakan frustasi di akhir kalimatnya membuat Yongguk berpikir dari mana ide segila itu bisa muncul? Entahlah, Yongguk benar-benar ingin mati sekarang. Niatnya yang ingin membuat Himchan cemburu, bisa membuat seluruh anggota B.A.P mati ditangan kekasih cantiknya itu, termasuk dirinya.

Ya sudah, tinggalkan saja Yongguk dan segala kebodohannya.

&&&& **END** &&&

 **11/06/16 11:10**


	13. Story 13: HAMIL MJ

**Hamil? (MarkJin Version)**

GOT7 milik JYP, orangtua mereka dan milik Yang Kuasa. Lagi-lagi aku meminjam mereka untuk aku nistai.

Always Markjin.

Summary: Oh Goooood, seseorang tolong pisahkan mereka!

 **.**

 **{GOT7GOT7GOT7GOT7}**

 **.**

"Oh God... seseorang tolong pisahkan mereka!" Jaebum yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang rias artis sudah disuguhi oleh pemandangan _lovely dovey_ dihadapannya. Dengan lebainya dia mengangkat kedua tangan seolah-olah sangat frustasi sekedar untuk menutupi wajahnya yang berekspresi terkejut, gemas, dan juga terselip sedikit kesal di sana.

Karena satu persatu member mulai memasuki ruangan, Jinyoung dengan perlahan merosot dari pangkuan Mark dan duduk dengan tenang disampingnya, oh jangan lupakan kedua tangan dan matanya yang terap fokus bermain game di _smartphone_ milik Mark. Youngjae yang masuk setelah Jaebum, yang saat ini tengah membersihkan _make up_ nya, segera berdiri dihadapan dua orang tersebut.

"Ya ampun.. kalian ini benar-benar ya? Tidak didepan kamera, tidak di belakang kamera bermesraan terus," omel Youngjae sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku hoodie biru tua yang dipakainya.

"Jangan-jangan.. ada sesuatu ya diantara kalian? Ayo ngaku?" Bambam tiba-tiba saja melompat dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jinyoung yang masih fokus dengan gamenya. Sementara Mark hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan wajah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan senyum _innocent_ nya.

"Apaan sih!" sungut Jinyoung yang membuat Youngjae dan Bambam justru semakin gencar menggodai mereka.

"Kalau Jinyoung Hyung terus-terusan menempel dengan Mark Hyung,-" tiba-tiba suara Yugyeom menginterupsi acara mari-menggoda-Mark-dan-Jinyoung, dirinya yang telah selesai membersihkan _make up_ memutar kursinya untuk menghadap empat orang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, "Lama-lama Jinyoung Hyung bisa hamil." Lanjutnya, yang tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam hanya untuk menoleh padanya, bahkan Jaebum yang tadinya tidak peduli dan Jinyoung yang tetap bermain game jadi ikut-ikutan menoleh.

Namun pada detik berikutnya semua orang langsung terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan Youngjae dan Bambam sampai gulung-gulung dilantai, Jaebum memukul-mukul pahanya, dan Yugyeom memukul-mukul meja rias dihadapannya. Semetara dua orang yang ditertawakan hanya bertampang bloon, ditambah lagi wajah keduanya yang sudah sangat memerah, Mark sendiri langsung menutupi kedua wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas. Sepertinya mereka sangat terhibur dengan guyonan Yugyeom yang terkadang memang keterlaluan. Tiba-tiba Jinyoung berdiri setelah meletakkan _smartphone_ milik Mark dipangkuannya.

"Berisik!" ucapnya, terdengar sedikit nada kesal didalamnya. Dia pun segera beranjak menuju pintu yang bertepatan dengan Jackson masuk.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Jinyoung.

"Toilet."

"Ih, ketus banget -_-," mendapati teman-temannya yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan Mark yang juga masih menutupi wajahnya, membuat Jackson jadi kepo setengah hidup, "Hay Man... _whats up_?" teriak Jackson. Bahkan teriakannya pun tak membuat semua orang berhenti tertawa untuk memberinya penjelasan. _Kurasa mereka sudah gila,_ batin Jackson.

 **{ .GOT7GOT7}**

 **13/06/16 11:48**


	14. Story 14: HAMIL CS

**HAMIL (CheolSoo Version)**

 **Seventeen bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk saya nistakan. Btw, ini fict seventen pertamaku, hahaha, karena tiba-tiba aku suka dengan pair Sungcheol dan Jisoo, kemudian TAARAA dan terciptalah ide nista ini.**

 **Cast:** Choi Sungcheol, Hong Jisoo, and very little bit of Mingyu.

 **Genre:** Humor (Maybe)

 **Summ:** "APA?! KAU HAMIL?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin pada jam makan siang sangatlah ramai, bahkan kantin yang hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola ini tak mampu menampung ratusan mahasiswa yang bejubel mengantri untuk mengisi perut-perut kosong mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan surai brunette melangkah anggun dan mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong satu-satunya di kantin tersebut, tepat di samping seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah asyik dengan game di _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Cheol-ah, kau belum memesan makanan? Bagaimana kalau kita kehabisan," gerutu si surai brunette.

"Aku menunggumu, _chagi._ Kau darimana saja sih?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari game yang dimainkan.

"Membeli kertas karton untuk tugas Mrs. Song nanti."

Hening. Tak ada yang kembali memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara hiruk pikuk para mahasiswa yang masih berjajar mengantri untuk membeli makanan. Pemuda bersurai hitam juga masih sibuk dengan gamenya, sementara si pemuda brunette hanya menatap lautan manusia dihadapannya dengan tatapan jengah, sekarang nafsu makannya sudah benar-benar hilang. Menatap segerombolan manusia kelaparan saja seakan sudah membuatnya kenyang.

"Ah, Cheol ah... nanti sepulang kuliah temani aku ke _Baby and Me,_ ya?"

"Ngapain?," ini si Cheol atau bernama lengkap Choi Sungcheol bertanya antara sadar dan tidak, karena menoleh pun tidak. Wajah tampannya tampak mengerut serius karena game yang dimainkannya akan mencapai level akhir, jadi dia tengah berusaha keras untuk memenangkannya.

"Kakakku hamil," suara Jisoo -si pemuda brunette- tenggelam diantara hiruk pikuk yang semakin menjadi karena kumpulan mahasiswa yang sedari tadi mengantri sudah kehabisan makanan. Namun tidak dengan Sungcheol, telinganya masih menangkap sedikit ucapan kekasih manis di sampingnya itu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, bibir terbuka, dan mata yang melebar, Sungcheol menoleh dan dengan tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian berteriak cukup keras.

"APA?! KAU HAMIL?!"

Siiiiiiiinnngggggg

Suasana kantin yang tadinya seperti pasar ikan mendadak hening. Bahkan ibu-ibu kantin yang tengah membereskan alat-alat makannya saja ikut-ikutan berhenti. Hey, Sungcheol berteriak dengan segenap jiwanya, menimbulkan seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah dirinya dan Jisoo. Lagian siapa juga sih yang tidak mengenal duo fenomenal ini? Jisoo si anak pemilik Yayasan Kampus dan Sungcheol si Ketua tim basket yang menjadi pujaan seluruh mahasiswa Pledis University karena ketampanan dan otaknya yang juga encer.

Jisoo mengerjapkan mata kucingnya beberapa kali, tampak polos sekaligus shock sehingga menampilkan kesan yang imut di wajahnya. Suara berdengung dan bisik-bisik tetangga mulai terdengar, sebagian besar tentu membicarakan Jisoo dan Sungcheol. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, wajah Jisoo sudah dihiasi warna semerah buah cherry yang menjalar hingga telinga dan leher putihnya. Antara menahan malu dan amarah, Jisoo berdiri dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya memukul Sungcheol yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku ini _namja_ dan tidak mungkin bisa hamil, _PABBO_!" teriaknya. Dengan sadisnya Jisoo meninggalkan Sungcheol yang saat ini tengah berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

Sungcheol bahkan tidak sempat berteriak sama sekali. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang sangat kentara, rasanya benar-benar 'pecah'. Ingin menangis sangat tidak mungkin, dia kan _seme_ pujaan masak mau menangis didepan sebagian besar mahasiswa yang menjadi penggemarnya sih? Ketika menyadari Jisoo sudah mulai menjauh, Sungcheol mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk berteriak pada Jisoo.

"Sayang... bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tak bisa menghamilimu? Kau ini tega sekali pada calon suamimu?"

Suara pekikan dan hura-hura di seluruh kantin mulai terdengar lebih keras. Jisoo mematung di tempat, tangannya terkepal, giginya bergemelatuk menahan kesal. Kenapa pemuda ber _dimple_ itu masih saja mampu membuatnya malu di depan umum. _Oh God, tolong bunuh saja aku sekarang_ , batin Jisoo. Dengan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Jisoo membalik badannya dan menanggapi teriakan Sungcheol.

" _GO TO HELL,_ CHOI _PABBO_ SUNGCHEOL." Dan kembali meninggalkan Sungcheol tanpa sedikitpun mau menoleh apalagi menolong kekasihnya yang saat ini masih berguling-guling kesakitan.

Seorang pemuda lain tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah Sungcheol, dia berdiri tepat di samping Sungcheol yang masih meringkuk, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa kau tiduran di lantai? Kasur di rumah mu udah gak nyaman lagi ya?"

Sungcheol mendongak, mendapati -Mingyu- _hoobae_ yang dikenalnya dari tim basket menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ni anak bodoh apa bego sih? Duuuh, Tuhan bahkan untuk berdiri dan mengejar Jisoo saja aku tidak mampu. Jangan-jangan 'milikku' benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan lagi untuk memberikan nafkah batin pada Jisoo kelak." ah.. Sungcheol hanya mampu meratapi nasibnya dalam hati. _Poor_ Sungcheol.

 **END**

23/06/16 = 19:46


	15. Story 15: PARIS

**Paris**

 **Kirisuna**

 **Semua karakter yang terlibat dalam tokoh ini adalah ASLI milik Reki Kawahara sensei, saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan pribadi.**

 **Oke, sebenarnya ide ini sudah lama terpendam diotak saya, tapi entah mengapa kok malah Kirisuna satunya yang muncul duluan *lirikRUMUS. Hahaha, oke selamat menikmati Minna san. Mohon tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan.**

 **Summary: "Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke Paris, jika kau sembuh, aku berjanji akan menikahimu di sana Asuna."**

 **.**

 **((((((((((KIRISUNA))))))))))**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara dengan tergesa-gesa. Netra hitamnya mencari-cari sosok yang hari ini berjanji akan menjemputnya. Tak mau membuang waktu, Kazuto –nama pemuda tersebut- berniat mencegat taksi ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya cukup keras.

"Hey, Kazuto! Di sini!" seorang pemuda lain yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kazuto melambaikan tangannya.

Kazuto pun tersenyum, dia berbalik arah untuk menghampiri _sunbae_ nya dulu sewaktu di SMA.

"Hay bro.. _how are you, long time no see_."

"Hahahah." Kazuto hanya tertawa mendengar logat belepotan yang digunakan temannya.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah." Dua manusia berbeda tinggi dan warna rambut tersebut segera memasuki mobil Klein –pemuda yang menjemput Kazuto-, dan mereka segera membelah jalanan Tokyo yang tidak terlalu padat.

Ketika Kazuto memasuki ruangan serba putih yang didominasi bau tak sedap dari berbagai macam bahan kimia, dia sempat mengernyit tak suka. Mata hitamnya menangkap beberapa sosok yang duduk dan ada yang berdiri membelakanginya. Jendela luas di samping tempat tidur terbuka lebar menampilkan indahnya jajaran hutan nun jauh di sana.

"Asuna chan," panggilnya lirih, otomatis membuat dua orang perempuan di sana menoleh padanya.

"Kazuto kun," gadis bersurai coklat madu membalas lemah sapaan Kazuto. Senyum dari bibir pucatnya terkembang ketika mengetahui pemuda yang ditunggunya hampir 2 tahun tersebut telah kembali.

"Ah, Kazuto kau sudah sampai, nak?" Yuki Shouzou, Ibu Asuna tersenyum mendapati sang calon menantu langsung datang ke rumah sakit tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu. Shouzou sempat melihat koper besar yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Kazuto membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis. Dia melirik gadis bersurai merah muda di seberang tempat tidur, yang kini telah berdiri Klein di sampingnya.

"Hay, Rika apa kabar?" Kazuto berbasa-basi meyapa sahabat Asuna yang kini telah menjadi tunangan Klein (Dia baru mendengarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, bahkan sebelum rencana kepulangan mendadaknya).

"Baik. Kazuto-kun sendiri juga terlihat sangat baik."

"Begitulah," jawabnya kalem.

Shouzou tersenyum sebelum mengajak dua orang yang selalu membantunya merawat Asuna tersebut keluar, membiarkan mereka berdua (Kazuto dan Asuna) untuk melepas rindu.

Kazuto masih berdiri mematung di ujung ranjang. Dia memperhatikan kekasih hatinya yang bahkan belum dia temuai selama 2 tahun terakhir. Gadis yang sudah dipacarinya sejak SMP itu tampak sangat sayu, tubuhnya yang biasanya terlihat berisi proporsional kini sangat kurus, pipi chubby nya juga berubah tirus, jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang selalu tampak berbinar bahagia kini meredup. Ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku, Kirito-kun?" Asuna tersenyum ketika menggumamkan nama panggilan sayang pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Kazuto menghabur ke dalam pelukan Asuna. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Kazuto merasa tidak dapat merasakan hangat lagi dalam pelukannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kazuto berencana memberi kejutan pada Asuna bahwa dia akan pulang. Tapi sebelum dia membeli tiket kepulangannya, Asuna sudah terlebih dahulu memberinya kejutan, kanker hati stadium akhir. Selama ini bahkan Kazuto tidak pernah tahu bahwa Asuna menderita kanker hati. Selama 2 tahun dia tidak pulang mereka masih berkomunikasi dengan baik, melakukan video call, saling mengirim pesan, dan bertelpon, tapi tak pernah ada yang mencurigakan dari Asuna, dia terlihat sehat, tetap terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Ke-kenapa Asuna?" Kazuto tidak bodoh, dia tahu resiko kanker hati stadium akhir adalah kematian. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa alasan Asuna seperti ini.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya," jawabnya lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak dipasangi selang infus digunakan untuk menyisir lembut rambut Kazuto, "Setahun yang lalu." Lanjutan kalimatnya terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memberitahuku lebih awal." Kazuto mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah Kazuto tampak memerah karena selain menangis dia juga menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Kazuto kan sedang sibuk skripsi," Asuna berkata tenang, senyum indahnya kembali terukir.

"Lagian besok juga sudah operasi, Kazuto tenang saja." Asuna kembali mengelus lembut helaian hitam milik Kazuto, ia pun hanya terdiam, sehingga tercipta hening diantara keduanya.

Ketika netra gelap Kazuto mendapati setumpuk kartu pos bergambar berbagai kota di Paris yang selalu ia kirim kini berjajar rapi di nakas samping tempat tidur, ia jadi ingat apa tujuan lainnya menemui Asuna, meskipun dia berharap tidak bertemu kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Asuna," panggilan Kazuto sarat akan kasih sayang, pandangannya memancarkan cinta tiada ujung pada gadis di depannya. Kazuto berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

"Ayo, menikah denganku."

Asuna tertawa, tawanya terdengar sangat merdu, seringan lonceng yang berbunyi di gereja, dan seindah kicauan burung di pagi hari.

"Berjanjilah kau akan sembuh, Asuna." Tanpa meminta persetujuan si gadis madu, Kazuto menyelipkan cincin bertahtakan berlian ke jari manis Asuna. Asuna tersenyum, menatap cincin dijarinya dengan lekat.

"Jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Jangan seperti itu," hampir saja Kazuto menangis lagi, "Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke Paris, jika kau sembuh, aku berjanji akan menikahimu di sana Asuna." Kazuto mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin, seyakin hatinya yang berbisik bahwa Asuna akan sembuh, "Kau tahu aku bahkan sudah merencanakan dimana kita akan tinggal, dan akan bekerja dimana aku. Bukankah kau menyukai anak-anak? Salah satu temanku memiliki sebuah TK dan dia menawarkan akan menerima kapanpun istriku masuk ke sana. Dia adalah temanku yang sangat baik Asuna, kau harus bertemu dengannya."

Tawa lonceng kembali terdengar, Asuna mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengusap wajah yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut. Meskipun terlihat sangat tenang, namun jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Sebenarnya ada rasa bahagia yang tak dapat ia bendung, ia ingin berlari, melonjak-lonjak, dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa hidupnya akan sempurna. Asuna sangat ingin pergi ke Paris, dia dan Kazuto memang sudah pernah bicara mereka akan menikah di sana, memiliki rumah kecil dengan taman bunga, memiliki anak-anak yang akan bermain disana, tertawa bersama, dan hidup bahagia. Tapi…

Secara tiba-tiba, Asuna menghambur kepelukan Kazuto. Tangisnya pecah, dia tidak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang dia takutkan, dia hanya merasa,- ingin bahagia dengan Kazutonya.

Lalu semua harapan tinggal harapan ketika tubuh Asuna menolak hati barunya.

 **.**

 **((((((((((KIRISUNA))))))))))**

… **.END…**

 **27/6/16 = 15:26**


	16. Story 16: LAMARAN

**LAMARAN**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi.**

 **Desclaimer: Masahashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **WARNING: OOC, PASARAN, MONOTON, DAN SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN. Eeeeeeeyyyy capslockku jebollllll… hahaaha.**

 **Summary: "Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh. Kau piker aku sudah menunggumu berapa lama?"**

 **Read and Review Pleasse…**

 **Selamat membaca, Minna san.**

 **#**

 **SASUHINA**

 **#**

Minggu pagi yang cerah di musim semi, bunga sakura bermekaran, matahari bersinar indah, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, suara kicau burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan, pokoknya hari ini pas banget buat kencan. Sasuke sudah rapi, ganteng (eh? Udah ganteng dari orok deng), dan wangi ketika berdiri di depan mansion Hyuuga. Tangan kanannya memencet bel rumah sebanyak dua kali, kemudian ia menunggu. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan gadis bersurai coklat panjang dengan _babydoll_ dan sandal boneka.

"Oh, Sasuke-nii san. Masuklah, Hinata nee sedang berdandan."

Sasuke mengangguk, Hanabi –si gadis bersurai coklat- menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu, kemudian ia sendiri melesat ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Sepagi ini sudah datang, Sasuke?"

"Oh, Oji-sama." Sasuke berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada ayah Hinata.

Pria yang memiliki aura 11-12 dengan ayah Sasuke itu (maksudnya memiliki aura angkuh, mengintimidasi, dengan tingkat gengsi tinggi) hanya duduk di depan Sasuke sambil membentangkan Koran paginya tanpa berniat mengajak sang tamu mengobrol. Sasuke mah santai saja, karena mereka berdua memang tipe-tipe pria berwajah sedatar jalan tol dengan sikap sedingin es batu dalam _freezer._ Hanabi datang membawa dua cangkir kopi pahit (bahkan selera minum saja sama).

"Silahkan diminum. Akan ku panggilkan Nee-chan."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab ala kadarnya.

Ayah Hinata mengangkat cangkirnya ke arah Sasuke dan mereka minum bersama dengan khitmat. Alasan Hiashi –ayah Hinata- merasa biasa-biasa saja terhadap Sasuke adalah pertama, Sasuke itu adalah anak dari sahabatnya semenjak orok dulu, si Uciha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Selain itu Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran sudah cukup lama, kalo nggak salah ingat sih sudah sekitar 4 tahunan, dan lagi Sasuke juga sudah mapan, punya usaha sendiri, jadi Hiashi _fine-fine_ aja Hinata mau jalan sama pemuda _emo_ ini. Gak kayak waktu pacaran sama pemuda kuning yang bahkan sifat sama tingkah lakunya aja nggak jelas, malah bikin Hiashi mau mengulitinya hidup-hidup karena keberisikannya waktu berkunjung, Hiashi kan suka yang adem, ayem, dan tentrem.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata muncul dengan pakaian musim seminya yang terlihat sangat cocok dan cantik. Tidak, tidak setiap hari Hinata memang terlihat cantik. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang ayah, kedua mempelai, eh?, sepasang kekasih ini berjalan menuju mobil mewah sang tuan muda Uciha sambil bertautan tangan.

Hari ini mereka berencana akan berlayar ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga Uciha. Hinata terlihat sangat antusias mendengar rencana Sasuke yang mengajaknya ke sana. Terakhir kali mereka ke sana adalah setahun lalu saat ulang tahun Sasuke. Mereka ke sana beramai-ramai ada Sai, Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino. Sasuke tidak mengajak Naruto, si kepala kuning mantan pacar Hinata sekaligus sahabat Sasuke sewaktu SD, karena dia masih dendam perkara dia mengajak balikan Hinata padahal jelas-jelas Hinata sudah setahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Mereka menaiki kapal pesiar mewah dengan awak Sasuke, Hinata, tiga orang pelayan, nakhkoda, dan asisten nakhkoda. Selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Hinata mengagumi laut yang sangat ia sukai, katanya laut yang biru dan dingin selalu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Mereka sampai sekitar pukul 8 pagi, btw Sasuke tadi apel pukul 6 pagi, tepat.

Seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu di pantai, berenang, berselancar, pokoknya senang-senanglah sampe lupa waktu.

"Waktunya makan siang, Sasuke-sama." Salah seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Hinata yang tengah membuat istana pasir sementara Sasuke hanya melihatnya.

"Wah, Mura-san kenapa anda tidak memanggil saya. Saya kan bias membantu," Hinata menatap pelayan laki-laki tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, Hinata-sama jangan seperti itu. Anda dating untuk bersenang-senang buka untuk direpotkan."

"Aku suka memasak dan itu bias disebut bersenag-senagng juga lho."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan Hinata, dia langsung menggeret gadis bersurai indigo tersebut ke dalam villa. Jujur saja sejak 20 menit lalu perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi. Hinata hanya menatap pada Sasuke, sementara Mura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ketika langit menampakkan hamparan jingganya, Sasuke dan Hinata keluar lagi. Setelah makan tadi mereka sempat tertidur dan baru bangun 30 menit yang lalu. Hinata sangat suka dengan lembayung senja di cakrawala bebas, sangat indah. Pulau ini benar-benar menunjukkan _sunrise_ dan _sunset_ dengan view yang begitu sempurna.

"Sasuke-kun, aku jadi berpikir sudah berapa lama ya kita bersama?" kode keras nih Hinata, eh? Kode keras apaan yah?

"Memang kenapa?"

"Nggak papa, nggak nyangka aja aku bisa sama Sasuke," Hinata terkikik geli ketika Sasuke memelototinya. "Memang iyakan? Dulu aku dan Sasuke tidak saling kenal, lagian Sasuke dulu serem banget, aku aja takut lihatnya."

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya, Sasuke menggelitiki pinggang si mata bulan tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke-kun hhentiikaaan, haaaa aku tidak kuat. Sassukee-kuun, hahaha, please."

Sasuke berhenti, Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya, ya ampun rasanya setiap sendinya seperti dilucuti, membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata kembali merinding.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. _Ya ampun, mulai lagi deh,_ batin Hinata. Pemuda triplek yang saat ini menindihnya ini memang paling gengsi kalo bilang cinta, selama pacaran bilang cinta cuma sekali, jaman ngajak pacaran dulu.

"Iya-iya, aku juga tau kau mencintaiku," Hinata mendorong Sasuke dengan perlahan. Mereka kembali duduk ke posisi awal. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

Sebenarnya kemana perginya sang gadis pemalu itu, Hinata sangat berubah total semenjak bersama Sasuke. Mereka menjadi lebih terbuka satu sama lain, lebih merasa jadi diri sendiri, lebi rilex, dan lebih-lebih lainnya. Cuma kadang harga diri dan ego Sasuke yang setinggi langit ketujuh itu membuat Hinata jengah, benar-benar Hinata akan memangkasnya sampai akar suatu hari nanti, tapi entah kapan.

"Nggak ada bintang ya?" gumam Hinata yang menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi juga ada," jawab Sasuke ringan. Hinata mengernyit tak paham, selang beberapa detik setelahnya kembang api raksasa memenuhi hamparan langit malam. Warna gelap dihiasi bunga api berwarna-warni dengan berbagai bentuk. Hinata sangat takjub, ini indah sekali. Sasuke selalu membuat kejutan yang mampu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Kembang api terakhir diledakkan dengan suara lebih keras, memekakkan telinga. Sepanjang langit gelap terpampang tulisan besar bersamaan dengan ucapan yang tiba-tiba Sasuke lontarkan pada Hinata.

"Will you marry me, Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh. Kau piker aku sudah menunggumu berapa lama?"

Sasuke hanya cengo dikatai bodoh sama Hinata. Tapi tangis kebahagiaan dan pelukan erat Hinata ditubuhnya, membuat pemuda bermarga Uciha tersebut mengembangkan senyum tampannya.

 **#**

 **SASUHINA**

 **#**

 **/END/**

 **27/6/16 = 21:53**


	17. Story 17: RESIKO

**RESIKO**

 **Seventeen bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk saya nistakan. Btw, ini fict tercipta karena ada yang minta, wkwkwkw. Hayoo siapa yang minta kemarin… kkkk. Tapi maaf seribu maaf terucap karena bikinnya sangat sangat telat. Gomennasai..**

 **Cast:** Wen Junhui, Ming Hao

 **Summ:** Ya gini ni resikonya kalo punya cowok …

 **.**

 **.**

"Hooaammmh," aku menguap entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Kepala ku rasanya pusing sekali, mata juga sangat berat, ditambah rasa yang tak bisa ku bendung lagi berbaring di atas kasur empukku yang sedari tadi sudah melambai-lambai minta ditiduri. Eh?

Buak!

"Aw!" kurasakan bantal sofa yang menghantam wajahku cukup keras, meskipun tidak terasa sakit, karena bahannya yang lembut, tapi cukup membuatku tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari acara mengantukku.

"Minghao! Cuci muka sana!"

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau tidur, aku capek dan aku ngantuk!" sengitku pada si pelaku pelempar bantal sofa pada wajah unyukku.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidur siang tadi, jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku bermain game."

"Nah tuh? Siapa suruh main game?"

"Jangan membentakku!"

"Siapa yang membentak?"

"Kalo gitu mana panggilan sayangnya?"

"Selesaikan dulu tugasmu."

"Tidak mau! Lagian ujian juga masih minggu depan, kenapa repot-repot belajar sekarang sih? Toh biasanya juga belajar sehari sebelum ujian. Aku hmmmmppphhh…."

 _Siaaalll… apa sih yang si Wen_ babbo _Jun ini lakukan. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?!_

"Eeeuunngghhh."

Aku hanya hanya bisa mengerang menghadapi serangannya yang cukup brutal. Well, dia tidak pernah bermain lembut, buktinya selalu saja menghisap bibirku dengan sangat kuat.

"Awww!"

Shit! Dia selalu menggigit bibirku hanya untuk memasukkan lidah kasarnya ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku merinding karena dia mengeksplore seluruh isi mulutku. Menghisap-hisap lidahku dan menekannya kuat-kuat. Aku bahkan tidak paham dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Ukh! Ukh!" aku memukul dadanya karena paru-paruku mulai tersa sesak.

"Masih mengantuk," bisiknya, tepat di telingaku. Suaranya yang rendah dan terdengar dalam membuat tubuhku merinding disko. Alarm bahaya dalam otakku mulai berbunyi.

"Mau yang lebih?" lanjutnya disertai jilatan di ujung telingaku.

Otomatis aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, bangkit duduk, mengambil buku tugas matematikaku, mundur dua meter untuk membuat jarak dengan pria yang saat ini menunjukkan _smirk_ gantengnya padaku. Oh shit! Ya gini nih resikonya kalo punya cowok wali kelas sendiri. Selalu ada cara ekstrem untuk menakhlukkan _uke_ nya. _By the way,_ sssssttt yang tau hanya kalian ya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalo cowokku itu adalah wali kelas ku sendiri. Oke gaes, selamat menikmati. _Bye bye_ …..

$$$$$$$$ **END** $$$$$$$$

17/09/16 = 23:08


	18. Story 18: Nggak Sopan

**Nggak Sopan**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari meme instagram krisho4lyfe**

 **Cast:** Kris Suho

Maaf untuk sebesar-besarnya karena karakter di sini jadi OOC banget.

 **Summ:** Kamu itu nggak sopan banget sih jadi orang?

{}{}{}{}{}KRISHO{}{}{}{}{}

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG

Alarm merdu bagi seluruh siswa telah terdengar, sebagian besar, hampir 95%, siswa kelas ini segera meluncur keluar kelas, rata-rata langsung menuju kantin. Yah meskipun _songsaenim_ bahkan belum keluar dari kelas. Kubiarkan diriku duduk manis menyelesaikan catatan di papan tulis, hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang tersisa, termasuk aku dan 'teman sebangkuku'. Sepertinya di sudut ruangan masih ada Himchan, Baekhyun, Mark, dan Jaebum yang bermain kartu.

"Kris, aku keluar dulu ya, ada urusan bentar sama Bam-bam, nanti aku masuk lagi."

Aku buru-buru keluar bahkan tanpa sempat merapikan bukuku. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa aku janji akan mengambil pesanan _Noona_ ku di Bam-bam.

"Tunggu!"

Belum mencapai pintu, suara Kris sudah menginterupsi langkahku. Aku segera memutar badanku dan menunjukkan gestur "ada apa sih" dengan agak jengkel.

"Kamu itu jadi orang nggak sopan banget ya?"

"Hah? Nggak sopan gimana?" tentu saja aku bingung. Kenapa sih dia? Tiba-tiba nuduh aku nggak sopan. Bukannya aku sudah pamit kalo aku mau keluar sebentar.

"Iya, soalnya kamu udah keluar masuk hatiku gitu aja, emangnya kamu pikir ini tempat singgah?"

Hik, hampir saja aku tersedak air liurku sendiri. Yang bikin parah aku yakin kedua pipiku sudah sangat memerah, karena wajahku terasa sangat panas. Rasanya aku tidak berani menoleh ke kanan ataupun ke kiri sekalipun. Pasti teman-teman di sudut ruangan akan menyorakiku sebentar lagi.

"Bukannya nanti kamu akan jadi tempat singgah terakhirku?"

Eh? Siapa yang ngomong barusan? Itu kenapa Kris jadi nunjukin tampang blo'on gitu. Eh? Jangan bilang kalo …

"Huwahahahahaha, cieee cieee mentang-mentang pasangan baru, kerjanya modusan melulu."

Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha

 _Mampus! Mulut mulut mulut._

Aku pun hanya bisa berlari keluar ruangan sambil menampar-nampar mulutkan. _Oh God,_ tolong tenggelamkan saja aku sekarang juga. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah aku mampu masuk ke kelas untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

{}{}{}{}{}KRIS-FIN-SUHO{}{}{}{}{}

17/09/16 23:32


	19. Story 19: RIREN

RIREN

Aku gg tau harus kasih judul apa, yang penting ….

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa….. aku nulis Riren juga, wkwkwkwk. Padahal udah lama banget pingin nulis Riren, dan akhirnya ide muncul ditengah-tengah makul metpen kuantitatif saking ngantuk dan membosankannya. Btw, akhir-akhir ini emang ide-ide banyak muncul ditengah-tengah ngantuknya diriku saat mengikuti kuliah. Hahahaha. Oke deh, tapi kupikir, fict ini benar-benar gg jelas, hahaha. Aku gg tau ini alur maauuu dibawa kemana? Eh, jadi nyanyi. Hahahaha. Penggambaran karakter juga aneh, mungkin banyak kalimat yang nggak nyambung sama sekali, entahlah, aku lagi galau. Butuh saran nih dari kalian. Tinggalkan jejak ya, minna. Oke deh cukup sekian, semoga kalian semua suka. Pai pai.

!- **RIREN** -!

;

;

Eren kecil mengerjapkan manic _jade_ nya perlahan. _Baby face_ dengan pipi _chubby_ nya tampak memerah sempurna karena hawa dingin, dari nafasnya bahkan terlihat uap-uap tipis. Tubuh pendeknya berbalut mantel coklat tebal dengan sebuah syal yang melingkar manis dilehernya. Sepasang sepatu boot hitam terpasang dikaki-kakinya, tak lupa kedua tangannya juga terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna abu-abu yang senada dengan syal dilehernya. Dia juga memakai _beanie_ berwarna coklat, menutupi rambut _almond_ nya yang sedikit memanjang hingga leher. Beberapa titik salju menempel ditubuh kecilnya, hujan salju sore ini turun cukup deran di Tokyo. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak terburu-buru pulang, berlindung dari hujan salju yang turun kian rapat. Tak ada yang mempedulikan bocah kecil dengan tatapan lurusnya ke atas, seakan memang tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali tumpukan salju dipinggir jalan.

"Paman punya sayap?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari bibir Eren, suaranya bagai cicitan burung parkit yang akhirnya berbunyi setelah sekian menit terdiam, "Dan itu beeesaaar sekali, aku ingin menyentuhnya, bolehkah?" tidak ada nada takut dalam suaranya, justru kedua maniknya memancarkan kekaguman, binary kesenangan, dan rasa ingin tahu yang yang besar.

Seharusnya Eren lari, bocah seusianya pasti akan lari jika bertemu pria seperti yang saat ini berdiri angkuh dihadapan Eren. Pria tersebut hanya diam sedari tadi, tak menunjukkan tanda ingin menjawab keinginan Eren apalagi beranjak dari sana. Dari tubuh pria tersebut menguarkan aura yang sangat kelam, berbanding terbalik dengan warna cerah yang disuguhkan butiran-butiran salju di sekitarnya. Jubah yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam, memanjang hingga menyapu jalanan yang penuh dengan salju. Warnanya yang benar-benar pekat, seakan mengingatkan pada lubang hitam tak berujung. Tapak kakinya tak bersepatu ketika ia mendarat di atas aspal, tadi. Warna kulitnya sangat pucat, kuku-kukunya panjang dan juga berwarna pekat. Sepasang bola mata keabuannya memancarkan aura mengintimidasi dan absolute, penuh dengan kekuasaan mutlak. Rambut arangnya tersisir rapi, tidak ada setitik salju pun yang berani mendarat di atas tubuhnya meskipun hujan salju semakin deras, seakan salju pun enggan mengotori jubah sang pria. Dan yang membuat Eren terkagum-kagum, mungkin bukan hanya Eren saja jika orang lain mampu memperhatikannya, ialah sepasang sayap hitam yang terpasang anggun dan sangat cocok di punggung pria tersebut. Dalam penglihatan bocah polos berusia 5 tahun, seperti Eren, kedua sayap tersebut seakan terbentang hingga mencapai langit dan menutupi seluruh pandangan Eren pada dunia.

"Hai bocah, ikutlah denganku." Itu bukan ajakan, namun sebuah perintah. Suara sang pria terdengar sangat beku, seakan udara di sekitar menjadi bertambah dingin, meyebabkan bulu kuduk meremang hebat.

Eren terdiam, dia menunjukkan wajah imutnya bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit dengan bibir yang ia majukan, tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Oka san, akan mencariku Paman. Kenapa Paman tidak ikut Eren pulang saja?"

Sang pria bersayap hanya mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang mendapat sambutan baik dari Eren. Kemudian sang bocah tidak pernah terlihat kembali, dia dikabarkan menghilang dan bertahun-tahun lamanya dia tak pernah kembali lagi. Sebagian besar masyarakat berasumsi Eren diculik iblis untuk dijadikan santapan, seperti yang dahulu sering terjadi di desa ini. Tapi? Benarkah?

"Ngh.. ngh.. ngh.. fast..terr Levi sama-hh..."

" _As your wish, mine_."

;

;

!- **RIREN** -!

 **FIN**

 **21/09/16 21:43**


	20. Story 20: KISS

**Kiss**

Chara: YukioxRin Ao No Exorcist

Holla, akhirnya ini fict LOVE yang ke 20. Ide ini tanpa sengaja muncul saat aku sedang melamun di mobil, padahal anak-anak rame banget. Dan tau siapa yang aku pikirkan untuk tokoh ini? Yea… JunHao Seventeen, hahaha. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba jadi YukioRin? Karena aku berpikir fict anime dalam LOVE masih sangat sedikit, padahal aku berniat membuat mix screenplays dan anime. Awalnya bukan mereka yang aku pikirkan, tapi USxUK dari Hetalia Axis Power, tapi berhubung aku hanya pernah menonton animenya sekilas, aku alihkan ke YukioxRin, pas tuh dengan sifat Rin yang sering kepo. Kkkkk, oke Happy reading gaes….

.

Yukio, kau…. Pernah berciuman?

.

/=AoNoExorcist=\\\\\\\\\

;

;

"Hey, Yukio kau sedang sibuk mengerjakan apa? Kulihat dari tadi kau tidak lepas dari tumpukan kertas dan bolpen mu yang menari-nari."

"Kau itu bertanya apa menasehati?"

Rin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Jawab saja, cerewet."

"Data nilai akademis siswa tahun ajaran baru."

Rin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan bibir membulat tanda bahwa ia paham. Kemudian dia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kasur, melihat sekeliling, dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya kamar ini terasa sangat sempit untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang atasan mu pikirkan, bahwa dia bisa menempatkanku dengan mu. Huh!"

"Minta pindah sana kalo sempit."

"Ya, jangankan minta pindah, lihat orangnya saja tidak pernah. Lagian kemarin penjaga asrama juga bilang kalau seluruh kamar sudah penuh, duh menyebalkan sekali."

"Kalo begitu sewa saja hotel di luar sekolah."

"Kau bercanda? Mana ada rumah di sekitar sini, ha? Yang ada hutan dan hewan buas, atau siluman. Kau gila, apa kau terlalu stress dengan pekerjaaanmu sehingga otakmu agak terganggu. Aku saja sampai sekarang masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kau bisa jadi pengajar di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sebenarnya ap…"

"Arrgghhh! Cukup Rin. Kau berisik sekali! Membuat seluruh laporanku jadi berantakan!"

Yukio yang dari tadi berkonsentrasi dan bahkan hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas dihadapannya, akhirnya berteriak frustasi kearah Rin. Sungguh sial, dia sudah sangat pusing dengan tugasnya ditambah saudaranya yang super duper cerewet macam emak-emak arisan, membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah saja.

"Aku bosan Yukio… ajak aku jalan-jalan kemana gitu, masak liburan gini kita hanya bengongdi kamar?" Rin membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, dan dia berguling-guling di sana.

"Aku tidak bengong bodoh! Aku sibuk! Keluar sana dengan teman-temanmu!" sikap kasar Yukio baru muncul saat dia benar-benar merasa stress.

Rin terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kembali duduk.

"Kau tau?" ucap Rin lirih, Yukio baru akan mengomel kembali, Rin segera menyahut dengan suara keras, "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa yang Shiemi lakukan, dia-dia-dia berpacaran Shima? Apa dunia memang akan hancur? Shiemi yang cantik, yang ramah, yang lemah lembut, yang baik mau sama Shima yang playboy macam iblis gitu. Haaarrrgghhhh, apakah ini tanda-tanda bahwa Raja Iblis akan bangkit kembali? Aku-aku.."

"DIAM RIN! KELUAR! KAU MEMBUATKU SERASA AKAN MATI SAJA!"

Berhubung Rin tipe-tipe pemuda bebal sangat susah diatur, dia cuek-cuek saja. Malah kini menampakkan wajah serius lagi, lagi-lagi memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dan melesat duduk di samping Yukio.

"Ap-," baru saja akan mengusir Rin, dia sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu yang membuat Yukio terkejut dan berhenti dari acara menulisnya.

"Hey Yukio, kau …. Pernah berciuman?"

Hening. Benar-benar hening selama beberapa saat. Hanya suara detik jam tangan Yukio yang terdengar, dan suara angin sore yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar. Pikiran Yukio sempat blank, sementara Rin masih melayangkan tatapan _kepo_ nya kearah Rin.

"A-apa maksudmu," Yukio tak berniat menoleh, dia hanya pura-pura kembali fokus ke tugasnya padahal pikirannya bertambah kacau.

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman, kira-kira bagaimana rasanya? Aku sangat penasaran. Kau tau kemarin aku memergoki Shima mencium Shiemi, dan-dan sepertinya ehm sepertinya Shiemi menikmatinya. Dia beberapa kali mengerang dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Memang berciuman bisa sampai seperti itu ya?" Rin ganti berjongkok dan menghadap ke arah Yukio. Wajahnya kini semakin dekat kearah Yukio.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" rasanya jantung Yukio mau copot saja saat mulutnya keceplosan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kkau," Rin tampak ragu mengatakannya, tanpa ia sadari semburat merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Mau mencobanya denganku?"

Gluk.

Itu bukan hanya suara Yukio yang menelan ludah bagai menelan bongkahan batu, tapi Rin juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Cup.

Ketika tiba-tiba Yukio menoleh dan mencium singkat –sangat singkat- bibir Rin, Rin hanya mampu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan imut, terkejut pasti, _shock_? Sedikit mungkin, karena

"Kok nggak ada rasanya ya?"

Pernyataan Rin barusan membuat jantung Yukio yang sudah diujung tanduk –akan copot- kembali memompa darah dengan normal, ah tidak masih deg-deg an tapi tidak jadi copot.

Yukio akhirnya menoleh, menatap intens kedua manik kakak kembarnya tersebut, mencari keyakinan di sana, dan yang ia temui adalah tatapan rasa ingin tau yang sangat besar.

"Buka mulutmu, Rin. Dan julurkan sedikit lidahmu."

Ketika sepasang bibir dan dua lidah bertemu secara perlahan dan ragu-ragu, mendung di luar sana mulai menangis, menurunkan rintik air yang semakin deras. Angin pun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dengan keras, seakan tak sabar ingin masuk dan mengganggu kegiatan penghuni kamar.

Bibir mereka masih berpagut, lidah mereka masih bergulat, bahkan air liur mereka mengalir hingga dagu Rin. Jelas bahwa Yukio menguasai keadaan, sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Rin dan yang sebelah merangkul pinggangnya. Sementara Rin hanya mencengkram kaos depan Yukio. Dia tampak terengah-engah, Yukio semakin intens menghisap dan melumat bibir Rin, hingga Rin mengerang, bahkan sedikit desahan mulai terdengar. Rasa nikmat dan sensasi aneh yang mengganggu perutnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat kepalanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ia inginkan hanya lagi, lagi dan lagi, terus, terus dan terus, meskipun dia merasakan nafasnya mulai memendek, dan Yukio mengakhiri ciumannya dengan benang saliva yang mengait dari bibir keduanya.

Menetralkan nafas sejenak, Yukio melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada lirih.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Rin?"

Rin terdiam, menatap bola mata Yukio dan bibirnya bergantian, bahkan benang saliva tadi baru putus karena Rin mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Boleh aku memintanya lagi?"

Dan tanpa bicara dua kali, bibir mereka kembali bertaut.

;

/=AoNoExorcist=\\\\\\\\\

;;;;;;;; **END** ;;;;;;

 **02/10/16 = 20:35**


	21. Story 21: BUKU NIKAH

**BUKU NIKAH**

 **WARNING: OOC, GJ, ANEH.**

Summary: Demi apa coba, Hinata, yang ibarat 'kalo nggak dicolek nggak bunyi' ngegombalin Sasuke?

.

### **SASUHINA** ###

=;=

=;=

.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tv setelah pemuda emo tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya. Ruangan yang terdiri dari satu set sofa panjang dan dua sofa _single_ serta televisi berukuran 32 inci tersebut didesain dengan gaya minimalis namun terlihat mewah. Sasuke duduk anteng di _single_ sofa yang tepat menghadap televisi, menonton GP dengan tenang. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang pula, antara ingin bertanya dan sungkan, akhirnya dia hanya diam. Padahal tadi ke sini niatnya mau ngajakin Sasuke jalan, eh kenapa malah ada GP segala sih di tv. Sasuke kalo udah mentengin GP itu ibarat patung aja, nggak bisa diganggu gugat, titik, nggak pake koma segala. Maklum cita-cita yang harus kandas dikarenakan sang Papa yang menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan perusahaan 'babon' milik keluarga Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong Itachi, kakak Sasuke, yang seharusnya jadi pewaris utama malah kabur untuk jadi aktor laga di luar negeri. Mana kaburnya nggak tanggung-tanggung lagi, sambil bawa anak orang, Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuan dari sahabat kecil Hinata.

"Sasuke kun, i-ini buku nikah siapa?" mata cantik Hinata tak sengaja melihat buku sakral tergeletak seorang diri di atas meja. Jari-jari lentiknya mengangkat dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

Si pemuda dengan onyx segelap malam tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Hinata maklum, pasti dirinya hanya dianggap nyamuk lewat. Sabar… sabar…

Hinata membuka buku kecil bersampul hitam dengan tulisan emas tersebut. Di sana terpampang foto ehmcamerehm waktu masih muda dulu. Hinata membatin, bibir _peach_ nya menyunggingkan senyum geli ketika hatinya membatin bahwa Papa Sasuke memang berwajah kaku dari sononya. Hinata hampir tertawa, tapi dia hanya menampilkan senyum cantik.

"Ssasuke kun, b-buku nikah itu buatnya hharus sepasang ya?" tanya Hinata ragu. Dia penasaran karena yang tergeletak di atas meja hanya buku milik Mama Sasuke.

Satu detik, hening. Dua detik, hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil GP dari televisi. Satu menit, masih terdengar deru mesin mobil GP.

"Iya lah. Kalo satu, buku jomblo namanya -_-" SUMPAH! Nylekit banget jawaban Sasuke. Udah jawabnya pake tampang datar kayak jalan tol Konoha-Suna lagi, di tambah nggak menghadap ke si penanya. Tuhan, salah apa Hinata pacaran sama tembok pabrik gula gitu.

Udah pasang tampang hampir mewek, Hinata menanggapi.

"Padahal aku mau ngajak patungan bikinnya, sama kamu."

Kriiikkk kriiikkkk kriiiikkk kriiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkk. Beneran nih suara jangrik halaman tengah yang mulai bunyi. Maklum hari telah menjelang malam.

"Ngapain patungan? Kayak orang mlarat aja. Biar aku yang bayarin kamu tinggal duduk manis di atas pelaminan."

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa."

Hinata beneran nagis kali ini. Nggak tanggung-tanggung sampai terisak-isak macam orang sesak nafas. Sasuke tega, batinnya.

"Loh loh kenapa nangis."

Giliran Hinata nangis aja baru perhatian, tadi kemana aja Bang?

"Sasuke nggak romantis. Anterin pulang sekarang!"

Yah, Hinata ngambek. Sasuke buru-buru berdiri dan menggeret tangan Hinata keluar Mansion.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada sebal, air matanya bahkan belum kering, ditambah sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan marah.

"Katanya mau romantis. Romantisannya di KUA saja."

Sasuke membuka pintu _lamborgini_ hitamnya, menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di sebelah kemudi, kemudian dia segera melajukan mobilnya.

Mari meluncur menuju KUA.

### **SASUHINA** ###

=;=

=;=

### **SASUHINA—END—SASUHINA** ###

 **1/11/16 19:44**


	22. Story 22: MINE

MINE

.

######KRISHO######

.

.

.

Suho baru saja menerima telepon dari _Umma_ nya yang mengatakan bahwa "ia" berkunjung pada tengah malam tadi ke apartemen mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki manis bersurai abu-abu tersebut melesat pulang pada dini hari, tidak tanggung-tanggung, pukul dua pagi ia meluncur menggunakan taxi dalam diam. Mereka –EXO- bahkan baru pulang dari acara di stasiun televisi pukul 11 malam, dan Suho memutuskan langsung tidur. Namun istirahatnya terganggu karena kabar dari sang _Umma_. Leader EXO itu kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, kedua manik cantiknya menatap pintu berlapis baja tanpa berkedip. Tak ada yang tau apa yang tersirat dari tatapannya, hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas. Sepertinya ia enggan bahkan untuk mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari saku coat yang dipakainya, apalagi untuk sekedar menekan intercome. Baru ia terlonjak kaget ketika _handphone_ nya kembali bergetar. Nama _Umma_ terpampang jelas di layar. Suho lagi-lagi terdiam, tak berniat untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut. Layar berkedip, menandakan panggilan di akhiri, namun detik berikutnya layar kembali menyala, kali ini nama _Appa_ yang terpampang disana. Lagi-lagi Suho terdiam, namun akhirnya ujung ibu jarinya menggeser layar.

" _Annyeonghasseo_ , _Appa_?" Suho menyapa dengan suara selembut angin, takut kalau mengganggu tetangga meski ia tahu bahwa semua kamar pastinya kedap suara.

"Ini _Umma_ Jun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon _Umma_?" Suho baru akan menjawab ketika _Umma_ nya kembali memotong, " _Appa_ dan _Umma_ ada di luar. Temui dia, Nak."

Hanya itu saja sebelum akhirnya panggilan terputus secara sepihak.

Lagi-lagi Suho menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku coat dan mengeluarkan kunci. Dan dia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Haaah, sudah berapa lama ia tak berkunjung kemari. Terakhir ia berkunjung sebelum konsernya di Indonesia. Rasanya rindu sekali, aroma bunga lily dan vanilla bercampur, tak ada yang berubah disini. Masih sama seperti Februari lalu. Suho masih mematung didepan pintu, di ruang tv apartemennya yang luas, ia melihat seseorang tertidur di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai melewati ujung sofa. Seketika aroma maskulin yang sangat lama tidak ia cium mampir ke indra penciumannya. Rasanya sesak sekaligus rindu, membuat matanya seakan tak kuasa menahan buliran di sana.

" _Baby_?" Suho tersentak kaget, suara berat dan serak khas orang bangun tidur menginterupsi pendengarannya. Detik berikutnya, bahkan sebelum ia sadar, tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat, nyaman, seakan inilah tempat ia seharusnya pulang. Tak ada kata, tak ada ungkapan. Hanya aura rindu yang begitu kuat memenuhi tubuh mereka.

"Kris," Suho memanggil dengan suara kalem. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat cangkir teh hangat yang baru ia buat. Setelah insiden melepas rindu beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tv, dengan dua gelas teh hangat yang baru Suho seduh.

"Apakah rasanya nyaman berciuman dengan oranglain?" bibir tipisnya kembali mengajukan pertanyaan halus. Tidak ada emosi di sana, hanya ada ketenangan yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

Bagi Kris sendiri pertanyaan halus Suho membuat dunianya seakan hancur seketika, bahkan ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya dan menyesakkan dadanya. Mereka terdiam, hanya suara televisi dengan volume rendah yang menemani kediaman mereka.

Suho tak mau memikirkan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin bertanya, tidak lebih. Sementara Kris, tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dia bukan tipe orang yang agresif yang mampu merayu-rayu, bukan juga tipe orang yang pandai merangkai kata sebagai ungkapan maaf. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Maaf." Suara Kris begitu lirih, hanya seperti bisikan angin malam yang tertelan suara jangkrik. Suho semakin mengeratkan cangkirnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, kemudian menubruk Kris begitu saja. Menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke pangkuan pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu. Ya, seperti apapun, bagaimanapun Kris, Kris tetaplah cintanya, seseorang yang menyimpan rapat hatinya.

Kris mempererat pelukannya. Dia menyadari bahwa ia memang salah. Hampir dua minggu Suho tak dapat ia hubungi, bahkan sekedar membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponnya pun tidak. Suho mengabaikannya, dan Kris langsung terbang menuju Korea setelah syuting filmnya hari itu usai.

"Kriiiss, maaf." Suho merengek, mengusapkan wajahnya ke dada Kris seperti kucing manja, tapi Kris menyukainya. Berulangkali ia mengecup puncak kepala Suho, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya melalui ciuman tersebut.

"K-Kriss..." lirih Suho, ada sedikit ragu di sana. Bibirnya digigit kuat hingga menyisakan sakit. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu, dan dia semakin mengusakkan diri ke pelukan Kris. Membuat pemuda tinggi tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran.

"Ti-tidak ingin ke k-kamarr?"

Kris ingin tertawa, tapi ia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Suho. Dan ia cukup tahu dengan apa yang di maksud pemuda mungilnya ini, meskipun ini pertama kalinya Suho mengajak. Namun Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan seulas senyum lembut dibibir tebalnya. Dia berdiri, mengangkat Suho dan menggendongnya ala koala, membawanya ke kamar.

Kaki Kris melangkah dengan sedikit getar, karena dia dapat merasakan kerasnya detak jantung Suho di dadanya, berdetak sama kerasnya dengan jantung Kris sendiri. Melalui pelukan mereka yang semakin erat, tersalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu kuat. Jika kasih sayang tersebut kasat mata, maka yakinlah bahwa apartemen luas tersebut dipenuhi warna merah muda dengan bunga sakura dimana-mana. Indah, seindah cinta mereka.

Pintu kamar tertutup, menyisakan bunyi debam pelan. Kris meletakkan Suho di atas tempat tidur sebelum dirinya menaungi tubuh kecil Suho dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Tidak ada candu bagiku selain dirimu Suho, seluruh jiwa, raga, hati, tubuh mu adalah milikku. _You're mine and im yours_."

Kris menutup kalimatnya dengan ciuman lembut yang ia layangkan pada bibir tipis Suho. Mengakhiri segala kegelisan dan kesedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **18/11/16 – 21:26**

 **.**

 **.**


	23. Story 23: Salah Sambung

Salah Sambung!

.

CHANBAEK

ITS BxB, NOT GS!

.

Fict ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari ferera san, ide muncul dari meme yang dibuatnya dengan pair chanbaek. Saya tidak plagiat kok, secara resmi saya sudah meminta ijin pada pembuat meme. Silakan cek original memenya di instagram fererabuchul, dan saya hanya sedikit mengembangkannya. Thank you very much, ferera san…

.

.

Pemuda kelebihan kalsium tersebut berdiri arogan di depan counter handphone, mau beli pulsa sih niat awalnya, sebelum ada mbak-mbak cantik pakai rok mini menawarkan dagangannya.

"Coba dulu deh mas, dijamin puas kok, ketagihan malah." Si mbak-mbak seksi mulai melancarkan rayuannya.

"Enggak deh mbak, saya sudah puas dengan yang sekarang." Jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama lengkap Park CHanyeol tersebut.

Si mbak bergincu merah menggoda tersebut tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Yakin ni mas puas dengan pelayanan yang sekarang?" si mbak melancarkan rayuan dengan senyum menggoda.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia menatap ragu pada si mbak-mbak dengan rambut yang disanggul tinggi banget.

"Ehm.. puuas kok?"

"Nah tu kan mas nya mulai ragu, makanya coba dulu deh mas, dijamin full servis deh, dan gak bakal ngecewain." Eh? Gg salah denger ni Chanyeol, kalo mbaknya ngomong disertai desahan? Dipikir Chanyeol lelaki kurang belaian apa?

Namun akhirnya dia kepincut juga.

Tuut… tuut… tuut…

" _Hallo, ini siapa?"_

"Hallo, selamat siang? Bisa bicara dengan saudara Byun Baekhyun?"

Penerima telpon di seberang mengernyit bingung, seperti mengenal itu suara siapa, tapi kenapa suaranya lebih aneh kayak orang sakit gigi gitu ya?

" _Iya saya sendiri, maaf ada perlu apa ya?"_

"Saya menginformasikan bahwa anda telah memenangkan hadiah."

" _Hah, hadiah? Hadiah apaan? Saya tidak merasa sedang menang lotre kok!"_ suara diseberang telpon mulai terdengar sewot.

"Iya benar, anda telah berhasil memenangkan… jeng jeng jeng jeng…"

 _Tampaknya mulai mencurigakan nih?_ Si penerima telpon bersiap-siap mematikan sambungan.

"… Hati saya, yeeeee. Chukkae chukkae Byun ssi."

 _Tuh kan bener_. Seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut hanya _facepalm_.

" _Maaf ya salah sambung! Nggak usah hubungi saya lagi, buang buang waktu saja!"_

"Ya.. ya.. tunggu Chagi.. ini Yeolli kesayanganmu. Jangan marah gitu lah.."

" _Hah! Sudah kuduga! Ngapain sih iseng, buang-buang waktu saja! Cepat pulang! Kamu pikir siapa yang bakal ngurusin anak-anak kalo kamu beli pulsa aja lamanya ngalahin aku di salon."_

"I-iya Chagi. Ini juga mau pulang kok."

" _Cepetan, tuh anak-anak udah pada nangis, cucianku numpuk, kamu malah enak-enakan godain bapak-bapak penjaga counter."_

"Enggak Chagi, ya ampun. Masak tampang pangeran gini godain bapak-bapak, godain kamu aja napa?"

" _Nggak usah banyak alesan!"_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sambungan terputus, Chanyeol nelangsa. Niatnya mau gombali istri pakai nomor baru yang tadi di iming-iming si mbak gincu merah, eh malah kena marah. Nasib-nasib punya bini manja-manja galak gitu. Huft. Dengan semangat 8% Chanyeol menyeret kakinya untuk pulang. Siap kembali jadi bapak rumah tangga harapan seluruh umat.

[ **END** ]

[ **16/12/16 – 09:29** ]


	24. Story 24: Promise

**PROMISE**

'

'

 **TeeFuse. Warning inside. Don't like, don't read.**

 **But thank you very much for reading.**

'

 **Ini adalah fict pertamaku dengan couple dari Thailand. Soalnya sedang jatuh cinta sama MIR, awww. Oke selamat membaca. Terima kasih banyak :* :* chu chu.**

'

'

Fuse menggerutu tidak jelas. Berulang kali ia melihat _smartphone_ nya dengan tatapan hampir menangis, bahkan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan hidung memerah.

"Fuse, ngapain di sini?"

Remaja tanggung tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Tee, teman sekolahnya serta ehmentahlahehm, telah berdiri di depannya.

" _Sial, ngapain di saat seperti ini harus Tee sih yang dateng?"_ Fuse mengumpat dalam hati, rasanya dia benar-benar pingin mewek sekarang.

"Fuse, kamu nggak papa?" pemuda seumuran Fuse tersebut akhirnya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Fuse karena semenjak tadi dicuekin.

"Nggak papa," jawab Fuse agak sewot. Membuat Tee mengernyit dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Trus ngapain di sini?"

"Mau nonton." Jawaban agak sewot lagi. Bahkan Fuse tak memperhatikan wajah Tee sama sekali.

"Sama siapa?" Tee terlihat mulai khawatir. Pemuda di depannya ini tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Jane." Singkat. Tee tau mereka masih bersama, tapi kenapa rasanya masih sesakit ini ya?

Tee menggeram pelan, sebenarnya dia juga mulai jengkel dengan sikap acuh Fuse semenjak dia datang tadi.

"Trus mana dia?" Tee mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru mall, namun semenjak tadi ia memang tidak bertemu apalagi melihat Jane disekitar sini.

"Balik."

Twitch. Oke cukup, pemuda tampan pemilik lesung pipi tersebut mencoba menahan emosi. Ni anak lama-lama minta diculik juga nih! Batin nista Tee mulai menguasai pikirannya.

"Balik? Pulang maksudnya?" namun tak urung juga rasa keponya lebih tinggi daripada rasa kesalnya saat ini.

Fuse tidak menjawab. Kali ini dia memang tidak berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tee. Tapi pemuda manis tersebut menundukkan wajahnya, sehingga Tee sendiri tak dapat melihatnya.

" _Sebenarnya, kenapa sih ni bocah?" batin Tee lagi._

Dia menatap kediaman Fuse cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia di kejutkan dengan Fuse yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis, tangisan yang terdengar sangat pilu.

"Balikan sama mantannya, hiks hiks."

Tee cengo, beneran pasang tampang bloon sekarang. Sementara Fuse masih terisak dalam pelukannya. Selama beberapa menit Tee menepuk-nepuk punggung Fuse dengan perlahan, berusaha membuat pemuda terkasihnya itu tenang. Sebelum akhirnya dia balas memeluk Fuse dengan lembut dan berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Fuse.

"Maka ijinkanlah aku masuk ke dalam hatimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya untuk tetap utuh."

Fuse semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Tee, menghirup wangi maskulin dari leher pemuda tersebut. Aromanya benar-benar membuat hatinya tenang. Sebenarnya tanpa kata atau tindakan sekalipun, semua tau bahwa hati Fuse telah terikat oleh hati Tee. Hanya mungkin tinggal menunggu sampai ego Fuse lenyap tak berbekas, dan membiarkan hatinya terbang bebas, mencari kebenaran yang ia inginkan.

'

'

" **END"**

 **14/12/16 = 21:18.**

'

'


	25. Story 25: Papa's Client

**PAPA'S CLIEN**

.

Its Krisho family with Kim Himchan and Tuan Yi En as their child.

.

Ini bisa juga disebut sebagai sekuel dari drabble sebelumnya yang berjudul ROKOK.

.

"Mama….. bisakah Yi En saja yang Mama suruh? Himchan sedang sibuk." Pemuda bernama Himchan tersebut merengek sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet berbulu di ruang tv.

"Kau ini sibuk apa sih? Dari tadi kerjamu menonton tv saja." Seorang lainnya yang dipanggil Mama muncul dari dapur dengan apron berwarna biru bergambar kelinci dan bertuliskan 'Im a Wonder Mama In The World'.

"Justru itu Ma. Aku hanya bisa menonton jika sedang minggu tenang seperti ini. Jadi Mama suruh Yi En saja ya."

"Ayolah Himchan, adikmu baru saja berangkat ke tempat bimbel."

"Huft… memangnya Mama mau kemana sih?" Himchan kembali merengek, kali ini disertai dengan tatapan memelas pada Mamanya.

"Bibi Hannie akan datang berkunjung, masak jauh-jauh dari China mau Mama tinggalin begitu saja. Kan kasihan."

"Aaalaahh Ma…"

"Himchan… Sesekali menurutlah pada Mama. Jangan durhaka terus."

Ucapan Mamanya membuat Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Pemuda manis tersebut segera bangkit menyusul Mamanya ke dapur dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Himchan tidak durhaka Myeoni Mama, mungkin hanya sedikit… nakal." Gumamnya. Kedua tangannya segera menggelitik pinggang sang Mama.

"Oke-oke lepaskan Mama, Channie. Jadi kau mau mengantar bekal Papa atau tidak?"

"Siap komandan!" Himchan memberikan hormat dan segera membalik badannya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Channie. Kau hanya akan mengantar makanan, tidak untuk berkencan."

"Aye-aye Mama." Himchan berlari secepat kilat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Pria manis yang dipanggil Mama tersebut tersenyum, menampilkan senyum secantik malaikat dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Dia melanjutkan membuat cookies-cookies kecil untuk sahabatnya yang hari ini akan berkunjung.

"Mama!"

"Ya! Jangan mengagetkan Mama Channie. Kau ingin membuat Mama jantungan apa?!"

"Ya ampun Ma, kelakuan Himchan apa sih yang benar?"

Sang Mama bernama Joonmyeon tersebut, hanya mampu menghela nafas sambil menyerahkan tas bekal berwarna biru tua berisi makan siang yang akan diantar Himchan ke kantor Papanya.

"Sudah sana berangkat. Tiga puluh menit lagi Papa mu istirahat, jangan membuatnya menunggu."

"Iya-iya Ma." Himchan melayangkan sebuah kecupan manis pada pipi Mamanya sebelum berlari menjauh sambil cengengesan, "Jangan ragukan kecepatan bermotor Himchan Ma, pesanan akan sampai pada waktunya."

Si pria _angel_ terdiam, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berteriak sambil berlari-lari.

"Himchaaaaaan… jangan kebut-kebutan di jalan! Ya ampun!" sang Mama hanya bisa mengurut dadanya ketika deru motor _sport_ melesat cepat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewahnya.

"Ya Tuhan… aku benar-benar berpikir kalau dia lebih pantas jadi anak Kyu _Umma,_ sama-sama evil. Ckckck."

.

"Himchan?"

"Kyaa, Seo _noona."_ Tanpa ragu Himchan langsung memeluk seseorang yang memanggilnya dari meja resepsionis. Dulunya wanita tersebut adalah tetangga sekaligus guru tutor Himchan, sebelum wanita tersebut akhirnya menikah dan pindah untuk mengikuti suaminya.

"Ya ampun Chan, seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja -_-, mengantar bekal lagi?"

"Hehehe. Iya nih, biasa lah, temen rumpik Mama mau dateng. Kkkkk."

"Eh, tapi Papamu masih ada _clien,_ sudah dari tadi sih, mungkin sebentar lagi keluar."

"Owh, oke deh. Aku akan naik dan menunggunya di depan ruangan. _Bye-bye noona."_

Himchan menuju lift terdekat, beberapa karyawan menyapanya, ataupun dia yang menyapa. Hampir semua karyawan mengenal putra sulung pemilik Wu Corp. ini, seorang pemuda yang periang dan sangat supel. Lagian sejak kecil Papa Himchan seringkali mengajaknya ke kantor.

Ting. Suara pintu lift terbuka, lantai 6 ini dikhusukan untuk kantor Yifan, Papa Himchan. Belum ada lima menit Himchan bermain game di sofa depan pintu kantor Yifan sudah terbuka.

"Channie."

"Ah, Papa." Himchan hampir saja menjatuhkan _smartphone_ nya, dia buru-buru memasukkan benda persegi panjang tersebut ke kantong celana ketika pendengarannya menangkap pernyataan Papanya.

"Ah ya, Bang ssi, perkenalkan itu adalah putra sulung saya. Wu Himchan."

Dengan gerakan _slow_ Himchan mengangkat kepalanya. Ketika kedua netra coklatnya bertemu dengan manik sekelam malam milik _clien_ Papanya, Himchan seakan tersedot pada masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang sangat jauh.

" _Berhentilah merokok Paman, pikirkanlah kesehatanmu dan juga keluargamu."_

" _Kalau begitu jadilah pengganti rokok ku."_

… _.._

" _Hyung mau kemana, hiks.. hikss."_

" _Maaf Hime, Hyung harus kuliah di luar negeri. Nanti Hyung janji akan menemuimu lagi."_

" _Hyung jahat, huweeeee."_

Potongan-potongan memori tersebut berputar-putar di kepalanya bagai gulungan pita kaset yang rusak. Suaranya menggema kuat di gendang telinga.

"Y-Yongguk _Hyung."_

Himchan berlari ke arah pria di samping Papanya, menubruknya, dan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuh rampingnya di atas pria tersebut ketika mereka terjatuh bersamaan di lantai akibat tubrukan Himchan.

Yifan begitu terkejut, sehingga tanpa sadar ia justru berteriak dengan nada kesal.

"Himchan!"

" _Hyung…_ huweeeee, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang, huweeeee. _Bogoshippoyo Hyung,_ aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa baru muncul sekarang _Hyung."_ Himchan mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada pria dalam dekapannya. Dia dapat merasakan jas dan kemeja pria tersebut basah oleh airmatanya.

Yifan menghela nafas kasar sebelum menarik paksa lengan Himchan.

"Tidak mauuuu." Teriak Himchan, dia justru semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh pria dibawahnya.

"Himchan! Jangan membuat Papa malu. Ya ampun." Baru pertama kali ini pria tampan berumur hampir setengah abad ini mengeluh soal tingkah _hyperactive_ putra sulungnya, yang bahkan sudah berumur 17 tahun. Padahal biasanya dia yang membiarkannya ketika sang istri tercinta sedang mengomel tentang tingkah Himchan.

"T-tunggu, apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut otomatis membuat tangis Himchan berhenti. Yifan berhenti dari acara memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia menoleh untuk melihat dua orang di samping kakinya. Sementara Himchan mulai duduk di atas paha pria tersebut, dia menatap sang pria dengan seksama, mulai dari mata, bentuk hidung, sampai bibir tebal sang pria. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya tetap sama di mata Himchan. Mungkin hanya potongan rambut saja dan rahang pria tersebut yang terlihat semakin tegas.

"Yongguk _Hyung,_ kau melupakan _Hime_?" Himchan berkata lirih, kepalanya dimiringkan imut, seperti anak kucing terlantar yang minta dipungut. [udah pungut aja Bang ssi, mangsa imut jangan dibiarkan mubadzir, eh?].

"Tunggu, tunggu. Yongguk? Kau menyebutku Yongguk?" dan pria tersebut tertawa, menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya yang terlihat menggoda. Himchan bahkan sangat ingat dengan suara baritone dalam tersebut, terekam jelas di memori otaknya.

"Kau salah orang Himchan ssi. Perkenalkan aku Yongnam, saudara kembar Bang Yongguk." Pria tersebut tersenyum tampan. Sambil membenahi posisinya menjadi duduk, pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Himchan.

 _Loading_ cukup lama terjadi pada otak Himchan. Dengan tampang cengo dia bergantian menatap tangan pria bernama Yongnam didepannya dan menatap wajahnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Detik berikutnya pipi Himchan mulai memerah, dan lama kelamaan wajahnya menjadi pekat. Dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sebelum akhirnya melompat berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Yifan.

"Papa…. Channie malu… huweee."

" _Oh God. Bolehkah saat ini aku OOC dihadapan clien ku?"_ batin Yifan miris.

" _Hmmm, Wu Himchan, pemuda yang menarik."_ Yongnam tersenyum penuh arti sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. " _Sepertinya.. kita akan bersaing, brother."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

YONGCHANAM

.

 **END == 14/12/16 = 20:30**

Intinya ini Himchan 10 tahun kemudian, 10 atau 9 than gitulah. Pertemuannya dengan Yongguk waktu itu membuat mereka menjadi akrab karena setelahnya mereka sering bertemu dan akhirnya berteman. Namun, pada tahun berikutnya, setelah lulus SMA, Yongguk harus kuliah di luar negeri demi mengejar cita-citanya sebagai komposer profesional. Begitulah, sekian terima kasih. Hahaha.


	26. Story 26: Musim Panas

**Musim Panas**

 **.**

 **Sepertinya judul tidak nyambung dengan isi. Hahahah, biarkanlah..**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **AkaKuro, slight!AoKise**

 **.**

BRAK!

Suara itu terdengar dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja menendang ban mobilnya.

"Sial!" desisnya.

Akashi Seijuuro. Usia 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Bisnis dan Ekonomi Negara (Jurusan apa ya ini? Ngawur polll, hahaha). Pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp. menjabat sebagai CEO Akashi Corp. di Jepang (perusahaan pusat didirikan Akashi Masaomi, ayah Seijuuro, di Singapura). Rambut berwarna merah maroon. Kedua maniknya berwarna merah dan emas, heterochromatic, yang selalu memberikan pandangan tegas dan menusuk pada siapa saja. Berkulit langsat. Garis wajah tegas. Meskipun tingginya hanya mencapai 173 cm, namun tubuhnya tegap dan nampak kuat. Satu definisi untuknya, tampan dan sempurna, ah itu dua.

Baiklah, kembali pada Akashi yang sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi bengkel langganannya untuk datang. Namun nihil, tidak ada yang mengangkat.

"Momoi sialan itu sedang apa sih?" desisnya geram. Pasalnya si resepsionis bengkel langganannya tidak menjawab entah panggilan keberapanya.

Akashi gondok. Dengan kesal dia melempar _smartphone_ nya ke dalam mobil dan mendarat indah di lantainya. Akashi melirik ke atas. Manik heterochrome nya langsung mengernyit tidak suka. Terik sang surya langsung mengenai matanya. Ini musim panas terpanas yang pernah ia rasakan. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Apalagi kaos yang dikenakannya, punggungnya sudah basah dan _ngeplak_ di tubuh atletisnya.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. Sudah jalanan sepi, panasnya minta ampun sampai-sampai menimbulkan fatamorgana dimana-mana, ditambah lagi jarak menuju rumah kekasihnya masih cukup jauh, sekitar 700 meter. Gagal sudah acara memberi kejutan pada sang kekasih.

Ini takdir atau karma, karena telah membohongi sang kekasih.

.

"Kurokocchi.. Kurokocchi.. buka pagarnya! Cepat-cepat!"

"Berisik!" pemuda bersurai biru muncul dengan wajah datar namun matanya meyorotkan kekesalan yang kentara, "Bisa tidak, datangnya nggak usah bawa gempa bumi? Ribut mulu!" pemuda yang di panggil Kurokocchi tersebut mendengus, namun tangannya dengan cekatan membuka pintu pagar yang ia kunci sejak semalam karena kedua orangtuanya sedang ada di luar kota.

"Jangan begitu Kurokocchi, ah hampir lupa. Tadi di jalan aku melihat Akashicchi lho, sepertinya mobilnya sedang mogok di jalan. Kulihat dia ngomel-ngomel sama _handphone_ nya."

Kuroko _facepalm._

"Tidak mungkin," jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan pemuda kuning sahabatnya di belakang, "Sei-kun pamit ada _meeting_ penting hari ini di Hokaido."

"Tidak mungkin-ssu, aku melihatnya sendiri, mataku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Hanya satu orang di dunia yang punya aura sekelam Akashicchi kalo sedang marah."

Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Kise Ryouta, sahabat berisiknya, menubruk punggung pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Ada apa-ssu?" Heeee, wajah Kise memucat menatap aura kelam sahabat _phantom_ nya ini. Dia hanya nyengir tidak jelas, sadar kalau ada kata-katanya yang salah.

"Mu-mungkin efek panas terik ini, se-seh," Kise menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Akashi 3 tahun lalu, sedikit banyak, sahabat birunya yang tanpa aura ini, jadi sering mengeluarkan aura kelam dari tubuhnya, hampir sekelam si raja Iblis Akashi Seijuuro. Ketularan sepertinya.

"Kunci motor. Aku akan mengeceknya."

Buru-buru Kise menyerahkan kunci motornya dan membiarkan Kuroko melenggang pergi.

Fiuuuhh, Kise menghela nafas lega.

 _Handphone_ dalam kantong celanapendeknya bergetar.

"Ah, Daicchi, ada apa-ssu?"

" _Posisi?"_

"Rumah Kurokocchi."

" _Tunggu 15 menit."_

"Oke." Kise memasuki rumah Kuroko dengan senyum bahagia. Tentu saja, kekasihnya akan mengunjunginya di rumah Kuroko.

.

Brrmmmm.

Akashi yang tengah menatap tajam ban mobilnya, sekan bila ditatap setajam silet oleh matanya, ban mobil tersebut akan kembali seperti semula, melirik. Sebuah motor sport berwarna kuning menyala. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memutar badan. Memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sendal jepit berwarna biru bergambar ikan _dory_ dengan tapak kaki yang menjijit sempurna, tampak bahwa si pengendara tidak cukup tinggi dengan ukuran motornya. Sedikit ke atas didapatinya kaki jenjang tanpa balutan busana, sedikit ke atas Akashi mendapati paha mulus terpampang nyata di depannya, Akashi menelan ludah dalam diam, dengan _Hot pan_ sangat pendek berwarna biru tua. Sedikit ke atas didapatinya pinggang ramping dan seksi terbalut kaos tipis berwarna putih, dengan lengan yang sangat pendek, menunjukkan bisep kurusnya yang juga menggoda, warna kulitnya bahkan se _yummy_ susu vanilla. Semakin ke atas, Akashi mendapati bibir sewarna _cherry_ yang juga sangat menggoda, ia sedikit terkejut ketika didapatinya rambut biru langit yang tertiup sepoi-sepoi, menimbulkan kesan _cool_ dan manis secara bersamaan. Manik heterochrome-nya bertemu pandang dengan manik seindah birunya samudra. _All cheks,_ itu adalah calon penyandang marga Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih serta calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Kenapa Sei-kun bisa di sini?" pertanyaan dengan sedikit bumbu jengkel menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berpakaian seakan mengundang para serigala jantan untuk memperkosamu?!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi justru secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kekesalannya yang sudah berlipat ganda pada sang kekasih.

"Aku gerah Sei-kun, ini musim panas."

"Tapi setidaknya pakailah pakaian yang layak saat sedang keluar. Kau ini memicu tindak kriminalitas saja!" Akashi kembali berseru dengan jengkel.

"Tidak sempat Sei-kun…" Kuroko merengek manja. Akashi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari jok mobil dan melemparnya pada Kuroko.

"Tutupi pahamu, jangan kau umbar properti milikku layaknya barang diskonan."

Tetsuya memberengut, namun akhirnya dia pakai juga jaket Akashi untuk menutupi pahanya.

"Naiklah Sei-kun," ucap Kuroko seusai melingkarkan jaket Akashi pada pinggang rampingnya.

Awalnya Akashi ragu, Kuroko saja harus berjinjit maksimal untuk menahan berat motor besar tersebut dan juga tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana jika ditambah Akashi, apakah Kuroko dapat menahannya. Sayang sekali Akashi TIDAK bisa mengendarai motor, alasannya cukup simpel, karena kemanapun ia pergi, ia hanya menggunakan mobil atau jet pribadinya saja.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sei-kun ikut atau tidak?"

Akashi pasrah, dengan hati-hati ia naik dan membiarkan Kuroko melajukan motornya dengan tenang.

"Sei-kun? Bukannya Sei-kun bilang ada rapat penting di Hokaido?"

Akashi menyeringai, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Kuroko.

"Aku berbohong, untuk memberimu kejutan. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kekasihku yang sedang di rumah sendirian." Akashi berbisik seduktif, dengan bonus jilatan ditelinga Kuroko. Membuat sang pemuda biru merinding, bahkan warna merah sudah menghiasi pipinya dengan cantik.

"Sei-kun mesum!" teriak Kuroko menambah kecepatan laju motornya. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil, namun sesekali bibirnya nakalnya masih mencuri ciuman dari tengkuk Kuroko.

.

" _Arghh.. Dai-cchi, ehrrmmmm, f-faster Baby, yeeaahh."_

Namun sepertinya Akakuro telah keduluan permainan liar pasangan KisexAomine ini.

 **+++++END+++++**

 **18/12/2016 – 12:10.**


	27. Story 27: Yang Terbaik

**Yang Terbaik**

.

Koji Oji

.

MakoHaru

.

Hurt/Comfort

.

"Haruka"

Angin semilir berhembus perlahan, membawa aroma musim gugur yang akan datang. Dinginnya terasa mulai menusuk kulit, membuat bulu kuduk meremang, mengalihkan perhatian dari hamparan Tokyo penuh kerlip dibawah sana. Suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya terdengar mengalun lembut namun menyakitkan. Pemudai bertirai raven tersebut terdiam, tiba-tiba hatinya dilingkupi rasa tidak nyaman, ia menegang, merasakan jantungnya berdetak halus namun memberontak. Tubuhnya yang masih membelakangi pemuda lain di sana terdiam. Otak cerdasnya berputar meskipun serasa bagai gumpalan es yang membeku, Makoto, pemuda bersurai _dark green_ tersebut, tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkapnya seperti itu, sekalipun. Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari belakangnya.

"Apa…" pertanyaan berjeda. Debaran di dada Haruka makin mengetuk, rasa nyaman yang melingkupinya tiba-tiba menguat, "Sebaiknya kita kembali berteman seperti dulu saja?"

Dan benar, pertanyaan sehalus hembusan nafas tersebut mampu mengoyak hatinya. Tidak, dia bukan pemuda _girly_ yang terlalu memuja cinta, dia juga bukan pemuda lemah, yang dia tahu selama ini dia hanya tidak peduli. Lantas mengapa sekarang seakan dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya, merobek hatinya, dan membekukan otaknya. Dia hanya mampu menatap kosong ke bawah, tubuhnya kaku, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir," Makoto kembali berucap setelah jeda cukup lama myang embuat suasana terasa semakin kaku, "Ini tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik, bukannya aku sok atau apa, hanya saja," jeda lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bodoh itu, Haruka menggeram pelan, dia ingin menoleh namun entah mengapa egonya sangat kejam.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum, bahagia, dan tertawa, Haruka."

Makoto menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuh dan hatinya. Batinnya benar-benar tersiksa, sudah cukup ia selama ini menyakiti hati Haruka, dan .. hatinya. Seakan semuanya terasa sangat sia-sia, toh mau mereka bersama sebagai apapun, rasanya pasti tidak ada bedanya, akan tetap sama. Apalagi bila rasa iri sudah melingkupinya, tidak, haruskah Makoto bilang bahwa ia cemburu, sangat cemburu. Hanya beberapa hari kedatangannya, dan pemuda bergigi runcing sahabat mereka sudah memiliki senyum Haruka, tawanya, ah tidak sepertinya Rin memang selalu memiliki senyum Haruka, dan juga kebahagiaan pemuda pecinta air tersebut.

Makoto merasa semuanya akan lebih baik-baik saja tanpa ia harus jadi orang ketiga diantara ketiganya. Dan harusnya ia sadar, sedari dulu hanya ada Rin dan Haruka, bukan dirinya. Ada rasa yang tak bisa ia miliki seperti apa yang dimiliki persahabatan mereka dulu, hanya ada rasa Haruka dan Rin diantara keduanya. Pemuda perenang gaya punggung tersebut diam, menatap sayu pemuda di depannya. Masih terdiam, bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun, sakit, bahkan rasanya hatinya sudah berantakan sejak ia memikirkan ini selama beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Hahaha," akhirnya Makoto tertawa setelah tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Haruka, tawa pahit, " _Jaa ne_ Haruka, sampai ketemu besok di tempat latihan," _Jika aku masih sanggup melihatmu_.

Lagi, Makoto hanya mampu tertawa, kali ini dalam kebisuan. Kedua kakinya mulai menyeret tubuh jangkungnya untuk segera beranjak, sebelum ia benar-benar hancur secara keseluruhan. Dia hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Haruka.

"Terima kasih untuk satu tahun yang sangat spesial, Haru chan." Dan senyum tulus menemani kepergian Makoto dari tempat tersebut.

Lantas dua kelereng gelap hanya mampu meneteskan air yang perlahan mulai menganak sungai.

.THE END.

Ini, hanya sebagai ungkapan perasaanku saat melihat Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Rasanya Haruka tidak adil banget sama Makoto. Dari sisi fujo ku, hahaha, Makoto itu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Haruka. Aku jadi gemes sendiri sama mereka, dan akhirnya jadilah ini. Haaaah, gomenne, padahal itu anime lama tapi aku baru menontonnya. Hahaha, I hope you like.


	28. Story 28: MENYEBALKAN

**MENYEBALKAN**

KrisHo

Kris dan Suho saling memiliki.

Humor gagal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Joonmyeon makin berteriak, dirinya benar-benar kesal.

Happy Reading, gaes.

'

'

"Yifan! Apa yang kau katakan pada _Umma_?!"

Yifan terkejut, baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, ia sudah dihadang oleh istrinya yang cantik di depan pintu. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan yang menunding tepat didepan wajah tampan Yifan. Bukannya disambut mesra seperti biasa, Yifan justru mendapati wajah muram dengan bibir mengerucut imut milik istrinya. Padahal ia lelah sekali, berharap mendapat pelukan dan ciuman manis yang selalu ia dapat sepulang kerja, bahkan kalau beruntung akan berakhir di atas ranjang tanpa pemaksaan.

"Yiifaan…" terdengar nada merengek dari pemuda berapron biru yang masih menundingkan tangan kanannya.

"Apa sih Beb? Aku nggak ngomong apa-apa sama _Umma_."

"Nggak mungkin. Pasti ngomong yang aneh-aneh, nggak mungkin _Umma_ tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan merengek minta cucu padaku. Aku masih sekolah Yifan, huweee." Joonmyeon, pemuda yang menjabat sebagai istri Yifan itu menampilkan wajah meweknya.

"Yaa, aku lelah _Chagi,_ dan aku lapar. Sebaiknya ijinkan aku masuk dan beri aku makan, atau setidaknya ijinkan aku memakanmu." Yifan berkata enteng dengan ekspresi mupengnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Joonmyeon makin berteriak, dirinya benar-benar kesal. Untung saja pintu apartemen sudah tertutup rapat sehingga tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan berlebih di sore menjelang malam ini.

"Iya! Tapi nggak usah pake masukin jari ke mulut juga!"

"Habisnya menyebalkan!" Joonmyeon makin bersemangat memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Yifan. Sungguh dia kesal sekali. Sudah dinikahi di usianya yang masih 18 tahun, eh sekarang mau melanggar janji dan buru-buru minta anak. Orangtua dan mertuanya pasti paham kalo ia masih harus menyelesaikan studi nya hingga tahun depan. Lah kalo Yifan? Ni naga tiang listrik pasti modus aja kerjaannya.

"Aw! Jangan digigit. Lepaskan Yifan."

"Salah sendiri!" Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dan menahan jarinya di dalam mulut. Pria tersebut justru menghisap-hisapnya disertai dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Menyebalkan! Lepaskan Yifan mesum!"

"Kamu ini ya, diajak ngomong baik-baik nggak bisa, bisanya diajak ngomong kasar di atas ranjang."

Belum sempat mencerna kalimat Yifan, pria tersebut sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Joonmyeon ke atas pundaknya.

"Yiifaaannnn….. Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

PLAK

"Diam nggak!" Yifan mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan memukul pantat semok Joonmyeon.

Setelahnya terdengar suara pintu di banting dan ribut-ribut nggak jelas di dalamnya. Oke, biarkan Yifan menikmati makan malamnya yang disertai desahan dan omelan dari Joonmyeon.

100100100100100100100100100100100100 **END** 100100100100100100100100100100100100100100


	29. Story 29: Accident

**Accident**

(Sumpah, aku nggak tau harus kasih judul apa, hahaha)

.

Svt! CHEOLSOO, littlebit! Verkwan.

.

MPreg, OOC, Bahasa tidak baku.

.

"B-be-bberrarrtii GUE HAMIL SAMA BABE LOOOO?"

.

Ting.. Tong… Ting… Tong…

Ting.. Tong… Ting… Tong…

Ini masih pagi, bahkan sinar mentaripun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di dunia ini. Seorang pemuda yang tengah menggeliat di atas kasur merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara bel apartemennya yang terus berbunyi. Pemuda bermata kucing bernama Jisoo tersebut melirik jam weker di atas meja belajarnya, pukul setengah enam, _what the..,_ tunggu, orangtua Jisoo tak pernah mengajarinya untuk berkata kotor. Dia pun akhirnya duduk untuk mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya sebelum beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Ya ampun _Hyung_ lelet banget buka pintu aja! Molor apa mati sih?!"

PLETAK! Tak tanggung-tanggung, Jisoo menggeplak kepala tamunya dengan gagang sapu yang selalu ada di belakang pintu apartemennya.

"AWW! SAKIT WOY!"

"Makanya kalo bicara itu disaring. Ngapain pagi-pagi ganggu gue?"

"Ck! Biasa, Babe sama Emak berantem lagi, pake acara todong-todongan piso lagi. Sumpah! Enek gue liatnya." Pemuda berdarah campuran tersebut mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang tv di apartemen Jisoo. Dia pun mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kok mereka bertengkar mulu sih? Nggak capek apa? Kali ini masalahnya apa lagi?"

Jisoo bertanya, sekedar basa-basi aja sebenarnya. Hansol, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu, sudah sering sekali kabur ke apartemennya hanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran kedua orangtua angkatnya, yang semakin hari semakin parah saja.

"Biasa, Emak gue pamit arisannya dua hari lalu, baliknya baru tadi pagi. Babe marah-marah karena semalam, pulang dari luar kota si Emak nggak ada di rumah, mana dua hari nggak pulang lagi."

Hansol mengangkat tubuhnya dan ngeloyor menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jisoo yang geleng-geleng kepala di tengah acaranya membuat sarapan.

Malamnya, Jisoo lagi-lagi dibuat pusing oleh Hansol. Sahabatnya itu sedari sore sudah merengek minta ditemani ke suatu tempat. Kemanapun Jisoo pergi, dia terus mengekorinya, bahkan ke kamar mandi pun akan dia ikuti jika si pemuda kucing tidak menyiramnya dengan air.

"Duh! Lo mau ngajakin gue kemana sih?"

"Bosen Hyung, ayo jalan-jalan. _Refresing_ , otak gue rasanya gesrek mikirin Babe sama Emak gue."

"Yaelah, ajak no si Seungkwan. Jangan ajak gue, lagi sibuk!"

"Yaelah! Sibuk apaan sih Hyung. Dari tadi melototin tv aja sibuk. Ayolah, jangan terus-terusan jadi anak rumahan, pantes aja nggak laku-laku."

"Bocah siaaalll!"

Dan Jisoo akhirnya menyerah.

.

"Ya Kwan! Dimana lo?"

" _Busyet dah! Nggak usah pakek treak napa?_ "

"Suami lo lagi mabok nih di _fresh,_ jemput gih. Sumpah malu gue mau tolongin dia, kelakuannya udah kayak curut."

" _Sial lo!_ "

Lima belas menit kemudian Seungkwan datang dengan panik. Cafe _fresh_ ini, yang di lengkapi dengan fasilitas club bawah tanahnya adalah milik paman Junhui, pemuda yang baru saja menelpon Seungkwan. Meskipun sebenarnya ini ilegal, karena Junhui masih kelas 2 SMA, tapi ia sudah mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengelola café dan club tersebut oleh pamannya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua Junhui yang tinggal di China.

"Mana?"

Junhui langsung menunjuk pada panggung diujung ruangan ketika Seungkwan datang dari atas. Di sana tampak Hansol yang menari-nari dengan gila, mengganggu acara band rock yang sedang memainkan lagunya, namun membuat teriakan semakin membahana karena tingkah gilanya.

"Ya ampun, sumpah! Gue nggak habis pikir, kapan sih lo mau tobat. Mabuk mulu kerjaannya, pantes aja bodoh nggak ketulungan!"

Seungkwan berulang kali menoyor gemas kepala Hansol, pemuda yang sudah _hangover_ berat tersebut tidak merespon, hanya terdengar suara cegukan beberapa kali dan igauan tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Junhui dengan cekatan membantu Seungkwan memapah Hansol menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari club. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, tiba-tiba Hansol berdiri tegak, dia menatap sekeliling mengundang tanya pada dua pemuda yang masih merangkulnya.

"Jisoo Hyung,,,, mana?"

"APA?!" Dua pemuda berbeda tinggi tersebut berteriak bersamaan.

"Gue tadi ke sini sama dia, hiks!"

"Gila lo ya ngajakin Jisoo Hyung kesini. Bener setan ni anak, bisa-bisanya ngajakin malaikat dateng ke tempat laknat!" Junhui misuh-misuh sangking keselnya sama kekasih dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, lo cari Jisoo Hyung ya? Gue bakal urus nih curut."

Junhui mengangguk, dia pun segera berlari menuju pintu di samping cafenya, jalan menuju ke club. Namun belum sempat ia menuruni tangga telinganya mendengar suara familiar seseorang, meskipun dirasa sangat tidak jelas karena sepertinya orang tersebut sedang mabuk berat.

"Euungghh, t-ttung-gu, jj-janganh."

Dan Junhui terlambat sepersekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa Jisoo sudah pergi dengan mobil bersama seorang pria.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok… tok…

"Hyung, yaampun! Di kamar mandi aja lama banget sih? Lo semedi apa nyari pesugihan!"

Jisoo tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya pada benda mungil yang tengah ia pegang saat ini, dua garis merah diujungnya membuat jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, ia bahkan tak bisa menangis, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak kejadian di mana ia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang, seorang diri di sebuah kamar hotel yang tak jauh dari club Junhui yang terpaksa ia kunjungi bersama Hansol. Kilasan ingatannya memutar jelas kejadian malam itu, seakan pria tersebut benar-benar berbisik ditelinganya saat ini.

" _Sebut namaku sayang, teriakkan namaku dengan suara seksimu."_

" _Cheoll-aahhh…"_

"Yaampun Hyung! Buruan!" teriakan Hansol entah yang keberapa kalinya, kembali menarik Jisoo pada kenyataan. Dia membuka pintu, dan didapatinya wajah masam Hansol.

"Ck! Ayo Hyung. Kita harus segera mengambil barang-barangku, aku akan tinggal disini sampai proses perceraian orangtuaku selesai."

Jisoo hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Hansol yang kini menyeretnya keluar apartemen. Tangan kirinya menyembunyikan _testpack_ didalam saku jeans yang ia gunakan.

.

"L-lo y-yakin ddya Babe lo?" Jisoo menggoyangkan lengan kiri Hansol dengan tidak sabar, menimbulkan ringisan ketidaknyamanan dari sang pemilik lengan karena cengkeraman Jisoo bisa dikatakan begitu kuat.

"Ya gue yakinlah, gimana sih _Hyung_! Emang gue amnesia? Ck, lepasin napa _Hyung_."

Jisoo masih enggan melepaskan cengkeraman serta goyangan tangannya pada lengan Hansol. Dia masih menatap tak percaya pada pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sama shocknya dengan dirinya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kok pada bengong?" Hansol menatap Babenya dan Jisoo bergantian, sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jisoo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"B-be-bberrarrtii GUE HAMIL SAMA BABE LOOOO?"

Dan Jisoo sukses pingsan di tempat meninggalkan dua laki-laki dengan tampang shock mereka.

 **.END.**

 **08/06/17 – 22:02**

Kalau ditanya mengapa Jisoo sudah mempersiapkan _testpack_ padahal baru seminggu ia tidur dengan seseorang? Jawabannya karena Jisoo tahu ia bisa hamil, so selama ini ia benar-benar menjaga diri atas keadaan 'unik' pada tubuhnya, sampai ia kebablasan gara-gara Hansol. Hehehe.


	30. Story 30: Bangun Rumah Tangga

**Bangun Rumah Tangga**

 **.**

 **Svt! Meanie**

 **.**

"Iya nih. Aku siap kok kalo tiap hari harus bangun pagi," tiba-tiba semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **Ide asli milik** _ **freakingyu,**_ **silahkan cek meme aslinya di IG freakingyu** _ **.**_ **Fict ini sudah mendapat ijin pengembangan penulisan dari pembuat ide aslinya. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya hari ini Minggyu sangat malas untuk keluar, ini adalah hari minggu waktunya bagi pemuda kelebihan kalsium tersebut untuk menggulung tubuh dibawah selimut hangatnya. Alasan mengapa ia harus bangun pagi dan memakai seragam basket kebaggaannya adalah, si ketua menyebalkan, Choi Seongcheol, menyuruhnya latihan hari ini karena memang bulan depan mereka akan melakukan pertandingan tingkat nasional di Daegu. _But, hell its too early morning_ , jam bahkan masih menunjukkan pukul 05.40 dan Seongcheol sudah menelponnya untuk segera datang, maksimal pukul 06.00 harus sudah ada di lapangan. Minggyu menghela nafas, dia menuruni tangga dengan langkah malas sebenarnya.

"Gyu, pagi-pagi mau kemana?"

"Ah, _eomma,_ " Minggyu menghampiri _eomma_ nya kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas, "Gyu mau latihan basket dulu ya. Sarapannya nanti saja." Dan pemuda berambut sekelam malam tersebut langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan _eomma_ nya yang tengah memasak sarapan.

Lapangan sekolah masih tampak sepi. Minggyu merasa benar-benar jengkel, ternyata belum semua anggotanya datang. Dia hanya melihat Seongcheol, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung dari kejauhan, sementara yang lainnya belum nampak batang hidungnya. Dia baru berniat akan berjalan lambat ketika dilihatnya sang manajer, yang merangkap sebagai _Hyung_ kesanyangannya di klub, sudah duduk di tribun penonton, akhirnya ia pun melarikan kedua kakinya ke arah kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Pagi, _Hyung_." Minggyu menyapa sang manajer dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ah, pagi Gyu." Wonwoo, nama manajer sekaligus kekasih Minggyu tersebut sedang mencatat sesuatu di notenya. Akhirnya ia menoleh pada _hoobae_ nya tersebut dengan senyum tak kalah sumringahnya.

"Tumben-tumbenan _Hyung_ mau bangun pagi, biasanya juga dateng telat kalo latihan minggu." Pasalnya Wonwoo memang jarang sekali datang tepat waktu kalo tiba-tiba Seongcheol mengajaknya latihan hari minggu. Toh memang tugasnya tidak terlalu penting juga kalo hanya latihan tambahan.

"Iya nih. Aku siap kok kalo tiap hari harus bangun pagi," tiba-tiba semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Wonwoo. Senyumnya pun jadi terkesan malu-malu meong.

"Eh?" Minggyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, agak terkejut juga ketika kesayangannya itu menyatakan hal tersebut, "Hmm, terus?" dengan wajah kepo, Minggyu balik bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"Iya," semburat merah yang sempat menghiasi kedua pipi Wonwoo, kini tampak semakin pekat, bahkan hingga mencapai telinga sang pemuda sipit tersebut, "Apalagi.. kalo bangun rumah tangga sama kamu." Wonwoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik note yang ia pegang.

Sepersekian detik Minggyu terdiam, yakin ini _Hyung_ nya yang dingin selalu pasang tampang seram, cuek, muram. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Minggyu ikutan memanas hingga menimbulkan semburat merah pekat.

"Duh nggak kuat. KUA sekarang yuk _Hyung_."

Dan Minggyu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk ia ajak berlari keluar lapangan.

"Woy item, mau kemana lo?" Seongcheol berteriak pada Minggyu dan Wonwoo yang tengah berlari menjauhi anggota.

"KUA dulu ya _Hyung_." Minggyu dan Wonwoo terus saja berlari meninggalkan sekolah dan menimbulkan tanya pada anggota klubnya yang sudah hampir lengkap.

"Bukannya ini minggu? Emang ada ya KUA buka hari minggu? Di jam segini lagi?" Junhui menatap teman-temannya dan hanya di jawab dengan angkatan bahu karena mereka juga tidak paham.

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **09/06/2017 - 21:45**

 **.**


	31. Story 31: Belum Diijinkan

**Belum Diijinkan**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SaiIno, NaruSaku, SasuHina.**

 **.**

"Eh, Hina chan. Seumur-umur kami tidak tahu kau pernah berpacaran?"

 **.**

Mereka bersahabat. Entah sejak kapan mereka bersahabat, bahkan mungkin mereka sendiri telah melupakannya. Persahabatan mereka setara, tidak ada ketua atau anak buah, tidak ada jabatan yang lebih tinggi atau rendah. Mereka bersama karena mereka suka, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain meskipun tak jarang pula selalu ada adu mulut sampai perkelahian konyol diantaranya. Namun yang semua orang tau bahwa mereka selalu bersama-sama di setiap kesempatan. Mungkin persahabatan mereka tidak murni persahabatan karena ada cinta diantara mereka, yah begitulah adanya. Mari berkenalan satu persatu dengan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda sempurna (malas mendeskripsikannya satu-satu) ini merupakan bungsu Uchiha sekaligus calon pewaris perusahaan babon Uchiha, meskipun ia dua bersaudara dengan kakak laki-lakinya, namun kakaknya lebih memilih merintis usaha sendiri bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Sikapnya dingin dan kurang ramah, tipe seorang introvert akut namun merupakan pujaan hampir seluruh gadis di Konoha High School. Pemuda bermanik kelam ini, merupakan pemuda paling cerdas diantara sahabat-sahabatnya, terbukti ia selalu menjadi siswa nomor satu di sekolahnya. Selain itu ia juga merupakan presiden siswa dan seorang kapten andalan dari tim basket sekolah.

Apabila melihat dari kapasitas otak mereka, orang kedua yang patut disebutkan adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bermanik purnama ini juga memiliki sifat introvert, dia paling pendiam namun sebenarnya sangat ramah dan perhatian. Meski telah bersahabat lama, namun ia selalu saja tergagap ketika berbicara dengan para sahabatnya, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Diantara sahabat-sahabat wanitanya, Hinatalah yang paling jago memasak, sehingga tak jarang pula ia memasak banyak makanan untuk ia bawa ke sekolah dan di makan bersama para sahabatnya. Hinata sering sekali di sebut sebagai _little Oka san_ oleh sahabat-sahabatnya saking _care_ nya ia pada mereka.

Orang ketiga bernama Uchiha Sai, ya dia adalah saudara dekat Sasuke, lebih tepatnya adalah anak dari paman Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini sangat pandai melukis, bahkan diusianya yang baru menginjak 13 tahun dulu, ia telah memiliki galeri untuk lukisannya sendiri. Sai termasuk orang dengan sifat biasa, ia murah senyum, tidak dingin seperti Sasuke ataupun terlalu periang seperti Naruto. Karena sifat ramahnya ia juga menjadi salah satu pemuda incaran di KHS, meskipun ia telah memiliki kekasih. Selain itu ia juga merupakan saingan ketat Hinata dalam meraih juara 2 di sekolah.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis ini manis, rambutnya berwarna merah muda dengan manik _emerald_ yang cantik. Dia bukan tipe gadis dengan sikap yang manis seperti wajahnya, sikapnya cenderung ke arah tomboy. Mungkin karena ia merupakan atlet taekwondo wanita terbaik di sekolahnya, selain itu ia tergabung dalam klub medis bersama Hinata. Dia tidak terlalu suka memasak, ia lebih suka melakukan hal lain dibandingkan harus memasak. Katanya, ia akan belajar memasak nanti ketika akan menikah, sekarang waktunya menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan caranya sendiri.

Selanjutnya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Gadis blonde dengan iris _aquamarine_ ini adalah gadis paling _easy going_ dan _fashionable_ di antara ketiga sahabat perempuannya. Otaknya memang pas-pasan tapi jangan salah, ia sangat pintar dalam desain dan merias. Terbukti dari bisnis butik dan salon yang dihadiahkan orangtuanya ketika ia berumur 15 tahun, dan ia mampu mengelolanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Gadis yang terkenal cerewet ini merupakan kekasih Uchiha Sai sejak tahun lalu. Merekalah pasangan pertama yang menggegerkan persahabatan mereka, karena mereka terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain jika dilihat dari seringnya mereka bertengkar. Ia juga merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda kelewat periang dengan tingkah konyol dan senyum secerah matahari musim panas di setiap tingkah lakunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pemilik yayasan Konoha School ini merupakan kekasih Sakura, entahlah ia sudah mengejar-ngejar Sakura sejak pertama mereka bertemu dulu. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura baru menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meskipun sahabat-sahabatnya sering mengejek dia dengan sebutan ' _Baka Dobe_ ' namun dialah satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki semangat gigih paling akut dibandingkan sahabat-sahabat lainnya. Dialah orang paling _easy going_ dan merupakan teman bagi siapa saja selain Ino.

Mari cek salah satu kegiatan mereka. Ini termasuk akhir musim semi yang menyenangkan, mereka baru memulai tahun ajaran baru di kelas 2. Meskipun berbeda kelas dan jurusan, namun mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, markas mereka adalah atap sekolah. Seperti siang ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan melahap bekal super lezat yang dibuat Hinata. Sai tampak ayem, tiduran dipaha Ino dengan sesekali disuapi sosis oleh gadisnya. Sementara yang lainnya makan dengan tenang, sesekali mengobrol ringan. Kecuali pemuda berambut durian, Naruto, yang makan layaknya seminggu tidak makan.

" _Dobe!_ Makanlah dengan tenang, kau bisa membuat yang lainnya hilang selera!"

"Mmaaham Sta chan, hini engak khekhayi (maaf Sa chan ini enak sekali)."

Sakura hanya berdecak sebal, kadang ia jadi berpikir mengapa mau-maunya menjadi kekasih bocah _alay_ ini.

"Eh, Hina chan. Seumur-umur kami tidak tahu kau pernah berpacaran?" tiba-tiba Ino bertanya pada gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya.

Hinata terlihat tergagap, "I-itu, Tou san belum me-ngijinkannya." Jawaban Hinata membuat pipi _chubby_ nya memerah.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal masa remaja harusnya dibuat bersenang-senang." Sakura menambahi.

"Hhen..,-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto segera menelan makanannya setelah diteriaki Sakura, "Benar sekali Hinata. Kau juga Sasuke, selama bersahabat sejak orok denganmu, aku tak pernah melihatmu sekalipun berpacaran, padahal banyak gadis yang memujamu." Hal tersebut di'iya'ni oleh seluruh sahabatnya, kecuali Sai yang kini malah benar-benar tertidur. Dan entah mengapa wajah Hinata tiba-tiba semakin memerah.

"Jangan-jangan kau gay?" Naruto berucap horor, membuat yang lainnya sangat terkejut.

Sasuke langsung melempar botol minumnya yang tepat membuat Naruto tersungkur bersimbahkan darah.

"Ck! Bukankah kalian sudah mendengarnya," Sasuke mendengus, "Ayah dari gadisku belum mengijinkannya. Jadi aku akan langsung menikahinya setelah lulus nanti."

"Heeeeeee," mereka semua terkejut. Sontak melihat Hinata yang langsung memerah hingga telinga dan lehernya.

Kecuali Sai, yang memeluk perut Ino untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya hanya pemuda pucat tersebut yang tahu perihal mereka dibandingkan yang lain.

Jadi sekarang taukan alasan mengapa duo introvert itu berstatus jomblo sampai sekarang?

 **[[END]]**

 **13/06/17 – 14:00**

Sudah ah, cerita ini tamat dengan gajenya. Hahaha. Udah narasinya kepanjangan, eh ternyata dialognya sak upil, nggak nyambung blas. Hahaha. Biarlah, lagi buntu tapi lagi seneng nulis uga, gini deh jadinya.


	32. Story 32: Cinta Itu Apa?

**Cinta Itu Apa?**

 **.**

 **Assasination Classroom** **Yusei Matsui**

 **KaruNagi**

 **.**

Menurut Nagisa cinta itu apa?

 **.**

Udara sore ini terasa sejuk sekali, sesekali angin berhembus, membisikkan nyanyian merdu musim semi. Pohon-pohon tinggi berwarna hijau menghiasi tempat ini, belum terlihat bebungaan sama sekali. Namun suasananya tenang, aroma pepohonan segar begitu menggoda, suara kicauan burung terdengar indah sekali, sementara diufuk barat sarat sana cahaya kemerahan sang mentari mulai meredup. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, mengapa teman sekaligus rival ku yang paling jail ini tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari, sambil menggandeng tanganku pula. Awalnya aku menolak, hari telah merangkak sore, dia mengajakku ke bukit belakang sekolah tanpa penjelasan yang berarti, namun ketika ku tatap manik _gold_ nya yang menunjukkan keseriusan dan kelembutan secara bersamaan, aku luluh, membiarkannya menggapai tanganku dan kami berjalan kemari.

"Nagisa kun, duduklah." Dia berucap lembut, tanpa melepas tautan tangannya, dia mendahului ku duduk di atas sejumput rerumputan hijau. Kami duduk bersanding dalam diam.

"Indah bukan?" tanyanya. Aku mendongak ke arah yang ia tunjukkan, mentari perlahan berjalan ke arah peraduannya di balik bukit, cahaya kemerahannya masih membekas, sehingga tempat ini pun masih terang.

" _Sugoi_ , bagaimana Karma kun dapat menemukan tempat ini?"

Pemuda di sampingku terkikik pelan, "Aku selalu membolos kemari Nagisa, tidur di sini membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kembali menatap ke depan. Menikmati kicauan burung, angin yang berhembus, bahkan dengungan kumbang-kumbang, dan indahnya sang mentari senja.

"Nagisa kun," aku menoleh, memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang aku tak mengerti. Hanya tiba-tiba rasa nyaman melingkupi hatiku.

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa?" mungkin dia melihat ekspresi terkejutku yang sangat kentara. Mengapa pemuda yang terkenal cuek ini tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa, apa dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Okuda chan?

Aku berpikir cukup lama, mencari jawaban yang tidak aku pahami dibalik pertanyaannya. Kedua maniknya masih sulit untuk ku baca.

"Kalau menurut Karma kun sendiri, apa?" aku tersenyum selembut mungkin. Kubiarkan kedua matanya semakin intens menatapku. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya terulur menyentuh pipi kananku dengan lembut. Ingat bahkan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiriku masih saling bertaut.

"Menurutku…" dia berhenti dan mengangkat daguku perlahan, tatapan kami bahkan tak lepas sedari awal, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Otomatis membuatku berjengit kaget, "Cinta itu adalah aku dan kamu yang saling memiliki."

Dan detik itu juga bibir Karma kun menempel di atas bibirku. Aku benar-benar terkejut, namun tak ada yang ku lakukan selain terdiam dan err… menikmatinya. Ciuman Karma tak berlangsung lama, ah ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik saja. Itupun sudah membuat wajahku serasa terbakar api.

"Bagaimana?" aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Hangat, mengalirkan jutaan rasa dalam iramanya.

"Menurutku," aku terdiam kembali mencari apa maksud Karma kun melalui dua matanya, namun yang ku temui adalah sebuah kepastian yang nyata, bukan tatapan yang tak terbaca seperti tadi, bahkan ku rasa terselip sedikit harapan di sana. Aku tersenyum, semanis yang kubisa.

"Cinta itu adalah kita yang saling memiliki."

Dan aku sontak tertawa ketika mendapati wajah Karma yang memerah pekat dan jelas. Mungkin Karma memang bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan ataupun terbuka pada oranglain. Tapi ku akui, pernyataan cintanya hari ini benar-benar membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Ya aku memang mencintainya cukup lama.

" _Sankyu_ Karma kun." Dan kulayangkan sekilas ciuman lembut ke pipi kanannya, yang membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

''' **END'''**

 **10/06/17 - 20:21**


	33. Story 33: Lebih Baik

**Lebih Baik**

 **.**

 **BAP! Brothership! Himchan, Youngjae**

 **.**

"Kencan lah, memangnya Hyung, di rumah terus."

 **.**

Aku menghela nafas entah yang ke berapa, kualihkan pandanganku yang sedari tadi menatap hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Hari ini benar-benar indah, cuaca cerah, mentari tidak terlalu panas, dan udaranya sejuk, di tambah ini hari minggu. Lagi-lagi aku sendirian saja, tidak ada yang mengajakku keluar, apalagi berkencan. Sial, sudah berapa tahun aku sendiri? Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali berpacaran. Mungkin aku memang berbeda dengan Youngjae, adikku. Setiap minggu dia pasti kencan, sudah lama dia berpacaran dengan kekasihnya, sekitar 4 tahun mungkin, kuakui, mereka benar-benar langgeng.

Suara debaman pintu mengalihkan lamunanku. Harum parfum yang terlalu menyengak menghampiri indra penciumanku, membuatku terbatuk sesaat.

"Yaampun Jae, kamu mandi pake parfum ya?" jengkelku. Ku lihat dia masih menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apaan sih Hyung, cerewet." Jawabnya sewot.

"Mau kemana kamu?" kuperhatikan penampilannya yang sudah sangat rapi. Dia menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dipadukan dengan kemeja bergaris warna biru tua dan skinny jeans warna hitam. Ku akui penampilannya memang simple tapi cukup manis untuknya.

"Kencan lah, memangnya Hyung, di rumah terus." Aku mendengus, sial dia mengejekku lagi. Tuhhhkan, kencan. Ck! Aku hanya bisa berdecak sebal.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya ketika terlintas sesuatu yang jail di otakku, kemudian aku berbisik pelan ditelinganya, ini memang hal yang agak dia sensitifkan, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Lebih baik jomblo trus dilamar, daripada pacaran lama-lama trus nggak dilamar-lamar."

Aku tau dia shock, terbukti dari pergerakan tangannya yang berhenti ketika menyisir rambut. Kutinggalkan saja dia memasuki kamar mandi dengan tawa yang menggema.

"Himchan Hyuuuuuuunnnggggg." Teriaknya tanpa kupedulikan. Hahaha.

 **/END/**

 **10/06/17 - 20:48**


	34. Story 34: Lips

**Lips**

 **.**

 **GOT7! MARKJIN**

 **.**

"Hey _Hyung_ , bibirmu kenapa?".

Otak kedua _magnae_ tersebut langsung konek, mereka bertatapan satu sama lain seakan mampu berbicara melalui telepati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jinyoung POV**

Brak!

"Jinyoung _ie_."

Aku begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Mark _Hyung_ menarikku dan menghimpit tubuhku di badan kulkas. Suaranya yang rendah langsung menginterupsi pendengaranku, bahkan jarak wajah kami tak lebih dari 5cm, aku bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lembutnya di wajahku.

"E-eh?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya bahkan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Kedua netra coklatnya menatap intens tepat di mataku, bahkan aku tak mampu membaca apa yang tergambar di dalamnya. Dia hanya diam dan memperhatikanku cukup lama, dapat kurasakan pipiku yang memanas perlahan. Hingga sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku, dapat kurasakan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba menegang ketika otakku memproses apa yang dilakukan Mark _Hyung_ padaku.

Bibir dan hidungnya menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan sangat lembut. Kini jantungku rasanya ingin meledak saja, bertalu-talu bagai genderang perang ketika 2 menit terlewati tanpa ada tanda-tanda Mark _Hyung_ melepas ciumannya. Dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa tubuhku hanya diam, bahkan ototku tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika otakku berusaha menyuruh setiap fungsi tubuhku untuk mendorong Mark _Hyung_. Rasanya benar-benar _de javu._ Seakan kembali berada di surga dengan ribuan kupu-kupu warna-warni yang terbang menghiasi duniamu.

" _Thanks,"_ bisiknya lembut, ketika kurasakan bibirnya menjauhi pipiku. Bahkan kini hidung kami sedikit bergesekan, Mark _Hyung_ memberikan _wink_ nya dan senyum miringnya yang terlihat begitu tampan, sukses membuat wajahku benar-benar panas hingga ke telinga ketika _Hyung_ tertua tersebut meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di depan kulkas. Sampai ku dengar teriakannya,

"Yeeeiii, aku berhasil mencium Jinyoung _ie –_ Jinyoung _ie –_ Jinyoung _ie_ ," dia bahkan meneriakkannya dengan nada yang terlampau bahagia.

Kemudian terdengar sambungan,

"Sudah kubilang kan, tentukan siapa yang harus di cium Mark _Hyung_. Seperti Jaebum _Hyung_ atau Youngjae _Hyung_ pasti lebih seru. Kalau begini dia pasti memilih Jinyoung _Hyung_ yang sudah sering diciumnya." Sepertinya itu suara Bambam yang menggerutu sebal.

"Ck! Kau sendiri kenapa diam saja tadi? Jadi jangan menyalahkanku." Kini terdengar suara Yugyeom yang menimpali.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Dan Mark terdengar melerai keduanya.

 _Tampangnya seneng banget habis kena hukuman._ Bambam dan Yugyeom hanya mampu melanjutkan gerutuannya dalam hati.

"Ck! Terlanjur baper juga," gerutuku pelan, "Ini jantung kenapa lagi nggak balik normal, duh bisa-bisa mati nih kalo berdetaknya aja serasa mau keluar rongga," dan aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku karena sebal.

 **Normal POV**

"Duh nggak bisa tidur…. Pake kepikiran lagi."

Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar, sudah sejak dua jam lalu ia berusaha memejamkan mata, namun rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang juga. Berulang kali pemuda manis tersebut melirik jam dinding di atas meja riasnya, pukul 11.35, dan besok pagi mereka harus latihan, dirinya harus bangun pagi dan memasakkan sarapan untuk para member. Namun sampai jam segini ia belum juga mampu terlelap, setiap kali kedua kelopak matanya berusaha terpejam, maka bayangan pemuda Amerika tersebut akan muncul dengan senyum dan _wink_ nya yang mempesona. Ia agak putus asa juga sebenarnya, sekali lagi Jinyoung mencoba menghitung domba-domba yang melompati _Hyung_ kecilnya tersebut, yang akan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

.

"Pagi _Hyung_."

Jinyoung yang sedang mengaduk sup agak berjengit kaget ketika mendengar sapaan berat dari Yugyeom. Dia menoleh dan mendapati _magnae_ jangkung tersebut duduk lemas dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Belum sempat membalas sapaan Yugyeom, Bambam datang dengan wajah yang sudah tampak segar.

"Pagi Jinyoung _Hyung_. Perlu bantuan?"

Pemuda Thailand tersebut mendekati Jinyoung dan mengintip apa yang sedang di masaknya.

"Hmmh, seperti biasa, aromanya membuatku menjadi tambah lapar."

Jinyoung terkikik pelan.

"Oh, tolong bangunkan yang lain Bam. Pukul sembilan kita sudah harus sampai di studio dance untuk latihan."

"Okey." Bambam membuat gerakan hormat dengan tubuh tegap sebelum meninggalkan Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Jaebum yang masih berdiri sambil membopong Youngjae bak karung beras di bahu kanannya. Kali ini Jinyoung benar-benar tertawa ketika Jaebum agak kesulitan mendudukkan Youngjae di kursi.

" _Hyung_ , kau ini jangan perlakukan Younjae seperti karung beras begitu, kasihan pasti perutnya sakit saat kau menggedongnya seperti itu."

Memang hanya Jaebum seorang yang mampu dan mau membangunkan Yungjae. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, semenjak Youngjae dan Jackson bertukar kamar, ia agak sedikit sungkan jika harus teriak-teriak di kamar orang hanya untuk membangunkan _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. Jadi beberapa hari terakhir ini dia menggunakan cara _mainstream_ untuk membangunkannya, yaitu langsung menggendongnya seperti karung beras dan meletakkannya di kursi meja makan. Beres, terserah dia bisa bangun atau tidak yang penting Youngjae selamat sampai meja makan.

Satu persatu member mulai berkumpul. Yugyeom membantu Jinyoung merapikan meja makan, sementara yang lain hanya duduk sambil mengobrol, terkecuali Mark yang memilih mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan.

"Hey _Hyung_ , bibirmu kenapa?" Bambam memperhatikan bibir Jinyoung saat _Hyung_ nya tersebut meletakkan hidangan terakhir di atas meja makan.

Sontak semua menoleh, termasuk Youngjae yang masih setengah sadar sekalipun.

"Ah benar _Hyung_ , bibirmu agak bengkak dan … memerah." Sahut Yugyeom yang tepat berdiri di samping Jinyoung.

Semua member terdiam, hanya melihat ke arah Jinyoung yang kini meraba-raba bibirnya.

Otak kedua _magnae_ tersebut langsung konek, mereka bertatapan satu sama lain seakan mampu berbicara melalui telepati.

"Jangan-jangan Mark _Hyung_ kemarin melanjutkan… ," belum sempat kedua _magnae_ tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang dibicarakan sudah muncul di ruang makan.

"Aku… melanjutkan apa?" Mark berdiri di ujung meja makan dengan wajah bingung.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Mark, lalu kembali pada dua _magnae,_ dan mulai menyadari bahwa wajah Jinyoung kini telah semerah buah tomat.

"Ya! Dasar _magnae_ sialan!"

Bambam dan Yugyeom sudah berhasil kabur dengan membawa beberapa makanan yang akan mereka makan di dalam kamar, tentu saja mereka akan mengunci diri, menghindari amukan Jinyoung yang terkadang lebih menyeramkan dibanding ketika Jaebum marah.

Sementara yang lain, antara tidak mengerti apa yang diperdebatkan dan bingung, dengan santainya mereka melanjutkan sarapannya. Namun terdengar cekikikan ketika mereka mendengar Jinyoung melanjutkan makannya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas. Padahal semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dan tanpa sadar terus saja menggigiti bibir bawahnya hingga tampak membengkak dan memerah. Sementara Mark yang menyadarinya hanya mampu tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Jinyoung. Dia memilih duduk di samping _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, yang sukses membuat Jinyoung melotot ke arah Mark.

"Mau merealisasikan apa yang dipikirkan dua _magnae_ kita."

Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan sih?

 **. ENDENDENDEND**

 **28/05/2017 – 13:04**


	35. Story 35: Makan Ati

**Makan Ati**

 **.**

 **Svt! Jeongcheol**

 **.**

"Loh kok males. Emang udah makan ya?"

"Nggak perlu makan, udah kenyang!" Jeonghan semakin nyolot.

 **.**

 **Ide asli milik** _ **freakingyu,**_ **silahkan cek meme aslinya di IG freakingyu** _ **.**_ **Fict ini sudah mendapat ijin pengembangan penulisan dari pembuat ide aslinya. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi 5 menit lalu, anak-anak kelas XI MIA II sudah mulai berkurang, sebagian besar menghambur keluar untuk ke kantin, mengisi perut ataupun sekedar mengobrol. Jeonghan, pemuda yang mendapat predikat malaikat cantik tersebut baru selesai membereskan buku-buku di mejanya. Hari ini ia berinisiatif akan mengunjungi Seungcheol, kekasihnya selama 2 minggu terakhir ini, untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Namun, baru saja ia akan memasuki kelas kekasihnya, niatnya segera diurungkan, dengan wajah bete ia kembali ke kelas. Hilang sudah rasa lapar yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Loh, _Hyung_ , nggak ke kantin?"

Jeonghan menoleh, mendapati Chan berdiri di sampingnya dengan membawa kantong makanan.

"Males!"

"Eh? Seungcheol _Hyung_ mana? Nggak ke sini?"

"Tauk."

"Jutek banget sih _Hyung_. Pasti mergokin Seungcheol _Hyung_ lagi ngerdus lagi ya?"

"Dah tau nanyak."

Belum sempat Chan menanggapi, orang yang mereka bicarakan menghampiri Jeonghan dengan wajah cerah tanpa dosanya. Membuat Chan kembali ke tempat duduknya, meskipun ia berusaha mencuri-curi dengar pembicaraan dua orang di sampingnya.

"Beb, kantin yuk?"

"Males."

"Loh kok males. Emang udah makan ya?"

"Nggak perlu makan, udah kenyang!" Jeonghan semakin nyolot.

"Loh? Makan apa emang?"

"Makan ati!" geramnya. Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih menatap kepergiannya tak percaya.

"Kenapa tuh? PMS ya?" Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chan yang sibuk mengunyah roti coklat sebagai menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Makanya Beh, jadi orang tu jangan ngerdus aja. Pacar tu atu udah cukup."

"Elah, cemburu lagi pasti nih." Seungcheol meninggalkan kelas Chan untuk mengejar Jeonghan.

"Ada ya orang kayak gitu?" Chan hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala, pasalnya Seungcheol itu terkenal banget kardusnya. Pacaran ama dia kudu kuat, makan ati terus soalnya. Sulit emang.

 **.**

 **/END dengan tidak jelasnya/**

 **09/06/17 – 21:03**

 **.**


	36. Story 36: Sendiri

**Sendiri**

 **.**

 **Svt! JUNHAO**

 **.**

 **OOC, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **.**

 **Ide asli milik** _ **freakingyu,**_ **silahkan cek meme aslinya di IG freakingyu** _ **.**_ **Fict ini sudah mendapat ijin pengembangan penulisan dari pembuat ide aslinya. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

"Hallo bisa bicara dengan saudara Minghao?"

"Iya saya sendiri."

 **.**

" _Annyeong hasseo,_ Xu Minghao _imnida._ Kalian dapat memanggilku Hao, aku pindahan dari China karena mengikuti Baba yang dipindah tugaskan ke Korea. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman." Murid baru tersebut membungkukkan badannya disertai senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan kedua matanya tampak menghilang saking senyum lebarnya tersebut.

"Baik, terimakasih Hao ssi. Kau dapat duduk di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo angkat tanganmu."

Murid yang duduk tepat ditengah-tengah kelas tersebut mengangkat tangan, kembali menghadirkan senyum manis dibibir Hao ketika ia berpindah duduk, bahkan teman-teman mereka menyambutnya dengan antusias, membuat pemuda mungil berambut kemerahan tersebut semakin tak dapat melepas senyum cerahnya.

"Woy bro! Tutup tu mulut, kemasukan kecoak baru tau rasa lo!" teman sebangkunya, Seokmin, menyenggol lengannya karena mendapati pemuda di sampingnya tengah melongo.

"He, akhirnya dapet temen dari China juga lo!" dan lagi, Dino, teman yang duduk tepat di belakangnya mentoel-toel punggungnya sambil cengengesan.

Tanpa menggubris dua temannya, Junhui, pemuda yang juga berasal dari China tersebut, menggumamkan kalimat yang sukses membuat temannya mendorong-dorong tubuhnya dengan gemas.

"Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Ucapnya, menatap penuh cinta pada sang murid baru yang duduk dua bangku di depannya.

 **.**

"Ayolah Woo, plisss, bantuin gue napa sih. Lo nggak pernah bantuin gue sama sekali tau!"

"Buat apa gue bantuin elo, nggak ada untungnya juga."

Ya ampun, Junhui bahkan sudah membuang harga dirinya dan memohon-mohon pada Wonwoo untuk membantunya. Tapi pemuda emo yang terkenal dengan muka datar, wajah sadisnya itu tak mempedulikannya, dengan santai masih menyeruput sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Ya ampun Woo, bantuin gue dapet pahala kok. Nggak dosa kali, ntar dijamin masuk sorga." Junhui kembali ngotot merayu-rayu Wonwoo.

"Idih, elo aja setan mau masukin gue ke surga. Mustahil!" Wonwoo mencebik. Kali ini mulutnya beralih mengunyah roti melon yang baru dibelinya. Duh si Jun _babbo_ Hui ini mengganggu acaranya melihat permainan basket sang pujaan hati saja.

"Kejam banget sih Woo. Mulut lo nggak pernah di sekolahin ya?" pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut langsung kicep ketika Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia hanya mampu cengengesan sambil membenahi duduknya.

"Lagian napa sih nggak minta sendiri. Seme apaan lo takut sama uke manis macam Minghao. Jijay gua!" Wonwoo sudah berniat beranjak pergi, sudah muak ia dengan kelakuan Junhui, acara menonton sang pujaan hati pun jadi terasa hambar.

Junhui hampir kehilangan akal, dia akan menyerah ketika sudut matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok tinggi yang tengah berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Ya, _hoobae_ nya dari klub basket.

"Woo, gue janji bisa mengatur pertemuan lo dengan Minggyu jika lo dapat memberikan nomor Minghao pada gue, gimana?"

Dan Junhui tau dia sudah menang ketika mendapati sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat sebelum teman sekelasnya tersebut meninggalkannya.

.

Malam itu Junhui senyam senyum nggak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya sambil terus-terusan melototin pesan yang baru saja dikirim Wonwoo ke nomornya. Setelah perdebatannya yang makan ati kemarin sama Wonwoo, akhirnya malam ini membuahkan hasil juga, tinggal ia besok menepati janjinya pada si malaikat pemberi nomor Minghao kesayangannya.

Mempersiapkan mental dengan hati jedak-jeduk nggak karuan, akhirnya Junhui memberanikan diri men _dial_ nomor Minghao saat itu juga. Terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa detik.

" _Hallo._ "

Duh Junhui nggak kuat, jantungnya semakin jedak-jeduk parah kala mendengar suara manis sang pujaan hati diseberang sana. Tidak mau membuat sang pujaan menunggu lama, Junhui menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Hallo bisa bicara dengan saudara Minghao?"

" _Iya saya sendiri_."

"Eh? Kebetulan saya juga sedang sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita jadian saja?"

Junhui sudah mempersiapkan kalimat tersebut jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Toh dia sudah mantep ati buat mempersunting putri China tersebut. Eh, melamar, bukan-bukan nembak maksudnya.

Sementara itu, Minghao diseberang sana, mengernyit heran. Dia menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dari telinga untuk melihat siapa peneleponnya. Dan jantungnya menggila seakan ia maraton ribuan meter ketika mendapati nama sang penelepon.

 _Jun Ge_ dengan emot love imut dibelakang namanya.

"Boleh."

Dan jawaban Minghao menawarkan surga bagi Junhui saat itu juga.

 **,,END,,**

 **.08/06/17 – 23:01.**


	37. Story 37: Sampai Kapan (Krisho)

**Sampai Kapan?**

 **.**

 **(KrisHo Vers.)**

 **.**

 **Wu Yifan – Park Shi Min (OC) – Kim Joonmyeon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chan dimana Joonmyeon?" baru saja mengangkat telpon yang entah sejak kapan itu berdering, Chanyeol salah satu member _boygroup_ terkenal dari Korea, sudah mendapat teriakan tidak menyenangkan dari sang penelepon.

"Yah! _Hyung_! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku tidak tuli."

"Ku tuli, memangnya berapa kali aku menelponmu _babbo_?"

"Kau mengataiku? Akan ku…"

"Iya-iya-iya. Aku janji akan mengirimimu sepatu keluaran _Supreme_ paling terbaru."

"Tiga hari, sebelum aku konser."

"Sialan, sepatu itu baru rilis lusa."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu sebelum _tour_ dunia lima hari lagi."

"Oke-oke, akan kucarikan lusa. Sekarang carikan Joonmyeon untukku."

Dengan malas Chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya, sial ini memang hari keberuntungan sekaligus kesialannya karena waktu libur setengah harinya harus tergganggu. Pemuda berkaos singlet dan bercelana pendek tersebut bertanya pada D.O yang ditemuinya di dapur bersama Kai yang sedang makan.

"Dimana Joonmyeon _Hyung_ , Kris _Hyung_ mencarinya."

D.O menoleh bersamaan dengan Kai, mereka sama-sama berwajah horor.

"Keluar dengan Shi Min _Nunna_ ," ucap D.O pelan, kedua mata belonya membulat sempurna.

" _Mampus!_ " batin Chanyeol, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kris, dan ingin rasanya mencekik Joonmyeon sekarang ketika ia mendapati handphone _leader_ nya tertinggal di meja ruang tv.

"Mampus, mampus, mampus," Ia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tak mau Kris mendengarnya di seberang sana meski ia sudah menutup teleponnya dengan telapak tangan, "Apa yang harus ku katakan?" ia meminta pendapat D.O dengan suara saaangaattt pelan.

"Ke kantor." D.O menyahuti sama pelannya, sementara Kai sudah sibuk kembali dengan makanannya.

"Lama sekali!" Kris kembali berteriak.

"Ya! Aku harus berkeliling dan ternyata Joonmyeon _Hyung_ sedang ke kantor bersama manajer _Hyung_."

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau tadi grasak grusuk dengan salah seorang member. Katakan dimana Joonmyeon?"

"Aku tidak bohong _Hyung_. Dan lagi handphone Joonmyeon _Hyung_ tertinggal, jadi aku juga tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"Dia pasti keluar dengan wanita itu kan? Jujur Chan, kau jangan membohongiku!"

"Serius _Hyung_ , dia di kantor, suer!"

"Ck!" dan sambungan telepon terputus sepihak.

"Lah? _Hyung_.. _Hyung_.. bagimana dengan sepatuku? _Hyung_? Aish shit!"

Chanyeol dan segala kesialannya.

Setelah meratapi nasibnya hampir setengah jam lamanya -entah member lainnya kemana, D.O dan Kai sudah masuk kamar sejak 20 menit yang lalu- pintu dorm terbuka, menampilkan wajah lesu sang _leader_ EXO.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau! Kris berulang kali menelponmu dan dia juga memarahiku, jangan membuatku kesal!" hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berani membentak Joonmyeon seperti itu.

Joonmyeon segera berlari ke hadapan Chanyeol, ia menemukan handphonenya di sana. Dan ketika ia buka, ia benar-benar menemukan ratusan pesan dan puluhan panggilan semenjak 2 jam lalu. Buru-buru ia memasuki kamar dan menguncinya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berteriak-teriak karena dicuekin _leader_ nya.

Panggilan terangkat pada sambungan kedua.

"Darimana saja kau?!" nada suara di seberang telepon terdengar jelas sedang menahan emosinya.

"Yifan… aku baru saja keluar, maafkan aku, handphoneku tertinggal tadi." Joonmyeon berusaha menjawab selembut mungkin.

"Kemana?! Kau lama sekali?!"

"A-aku sedang belanja dengan D.O, k-kupikir kau tidak membalas pesan terakhirku karena sibuk. J-jadi ..."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Joon." Suara Kris memang terdengar pelan, namun terasa begitu mencekam ditelinga Joonmyeon.

"Jujur, kau kemana?" Kris berusaha menetralkan amarahnya yang memburu, dan Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara nafas besar Kris.

"A-aku, a-aku minta maaf Yi. Aku, aku…" seperti dugaan Kris sebelumnya, pemuda tersebut akan menangis ketiak ia marah, padahal sekuat tenaga Kris sudah menahannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Joon? Aku juga kekasihmu, setidaknya beritau aku terlebih dahulu ketika kau ingin keluar dengannya."

"Yi-Yifan…"

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu Joon. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku malas memikirkannya, tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya ketika aku sedang sendiri. Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Sampai kapan Joon, katakan padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, hanya suara isak Joonmyeon yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku akan benar-benar secepatnya melamarmu."

"Yi! Kau pikir semudah itu? Pikirkan karirmu, pikirkan karirku juga. Kita sama-sama menginginkan ini sejak awal. Aku tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk sampai dititik ini, dan kaupun juga tahu bagaimana perjuanganku. Ini tidak semudah itu, jangan egois Yifan."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak egois tapi kau sendiri memiliki dua kekasih."

"Yifan! Kita sudah membicarakan ini, dan aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

"Aku tidak mebahasnya Joon. Aku hanya meluruskannya!"

"Kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalah!"

"Dan kau munafik!"

"Yiiifan!"

Tut… tut… tut…

"Yiii, oh Tuhan!" Joonmyeon berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Kris kembali, namun nihil. Dia pun terburu membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Jongdae di sana.

" _Hyung_ , ku mohon telfon kan Kris untukku, ku mohon _Hyung_." Joonmyeon menghampiri Minseok yang duduk paling ujung.

"Tidak mau!" tanpa diduga member tertua EXO tersebut menolak membantu _leader_ nya, "Kau selalu seperti ini. Apa kalian tidak lelah? Kalau memang sudah tidak cocok ya akhiri saja. Berpirkirlah lebih realistis Joon. Hubunganmu dan Kris tidak akan dapat dibawa kemanapun, jadi berhentilah. Kalau perlu berhenti pula bermain dengan Shimin, dia juga bukan mainan."

"T-tapi aku mencintai Kris, _Hyung_." Joonmyeon berkata lirih, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah lagi.

"Jangan munafik! Apa yang akan kau peroleh dari cinta kalian? _Nothing_ Joon, _nothing_!"

Joonmyeon menggeleng kuat-kuat, Ia ingin mempertahankan Kris, mempertahankan pemuda tersebut selamanya disisinya. Joonmyeon berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam tanpa menatapnya. Namun, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, hanya teriakan Minseok yang sempat ia dengar samar-samar sebelum ia tak mengingat apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **1/12/2017 21:51**

 **.**

Sumpah aku masih fans berat Krisho kok! Percaya dah! Itu Cuma buat kebutuhan cerita aja. Hehehe.


	38. Story 38: Sampai Kapan (Riren)

**Sampai Kapan?**

 **.**

 **(Riren Vers.)**

 **.**

 **Levi Ackerman – Chrizta Jeager – Eren Jeager**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sir…_ "

"Apaan sih, nggak usah gigit-gigit sakit!"

"Ck! Situ sendiri sukanya juga gigit-gigit." Pemuda bersurai almond tersebut ngambek, bibir sewarna peachnya ia kerucutkan hingga seperti bebek, bebek yang imut.

"Apa? Kemarilah." Pria yang pemuda tadi gigit telinganya menoleh, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pahanya menyuruh sang pemuda duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Sir_ …" pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut bernama Eren, Eren Jeager. Ia mendudukkan pantat semoknya di atas paha pria besurai segelap langit malam.

Pria tersebut bernama Levi Ackerman, kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Eren setelah sang pemuda duduk di atas pahanya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut.

Eren mengangguk dengan wajah imut dan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, "Aku bermain ke rumah Armin."

" _Armin lagi, pasti ia iri dengan barang-barang bocah itu!"_

"Kau tau, _Sir_ Erwin membelikannya sepaket konsol game terbaru, tercanggih, dan terkeren, huweeee. _Sir_.. aku juga ingin…" dan Eren mewek sambil memeluk erat-erat kepala Levi di dadanya, sungguh tidak sopan, padahal Levi jelas-jelas 11 tahun lebih tua darinya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun minggu lalu.

"Kau baru saja meminta Ipad di ulang tahunmu minggu lalu," nyatanya Levi tidak keberatan meski wajahnya tampak berantakan setelah ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Eren.

"Heeeeemmmhhh, jadi _Sir_ Levi tidak mau membelikanku? _Sir_ Levi peliiittt." Eren memukulkan kedua tangannya didada Levi.

Levi pun segera memegang kedua tangan Eren, sebuah _smirk_ dan tatapan menggoda ia tampilkan pada Eren. Eren kemudian menarik tangannya dan melingkarkannya dileher Levi.

"Apa yang _Sir_ Levi inginkan dari Eren?" pemuda tersebut balik menatap dengan tatapan menggoda, ia bahkan menempelkan dahi mereka dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kau tau apa yang aku inginkan bocah nakal." Tanpa aba-aba Levi menggendong tubuh Eren ala _bridal style_ , menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari pemuda yang baru duduk di kelas 2 SMA tersebut.

Mentari mulai turun ke peraduannya ketika Levi beranjak turun dari _single bad_ di kamar Eren. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, melirik Eren sebentar sebelum memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Eren, bangun." Ucapnya menggoyang-goyang tubuh Eren.

"Ehmm, aku capek _Sir_. Biarkan aku tidur dulu."

"Kakakmu sebentar lagi pulang, setidaknya kunci pintunya kalau kau tak ingin membereskan kamarmu sekarang."

"Hmmmm."

"Eren."

" _Sir_ kau punya kunci cadangan kamarku!" Eren tampak sangat kesal, ia pun menarik selimut tebalnya sampai menutupi kepala.

"Shit!" Levi mengumpat pelan, menyadari kebodohannya, dia bahkan mengira telah ketularan bodohnya Eren karena terlalu sering dekat dengannya.

Levi baru saja mengunci kamar Eren ketika pintu depan rumah terdengar dibuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil berpakaian kantor tengah memasuki rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ah, _tadaima_. Kupikir kau masih di rumah editormu."

"Tidak, aku selesai pukul 2 tadi. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Levi mendekati istrinya dan mengecup dahinya sebentar. Ya, Chrizta Jeager adalah istri Levi sekaligus kakak kandung Eren Jeager.

"Baik, seperti biasa. Ah, apakah Eren sudah pulang?"

"Dia bahkan sejak pagi di rumah dan sekarang di kamarnya." Levi mengangkat bahunya mengikuti Chrizta ke dapur.

"Tolong bangunkan, aku membeli banyak makanan, dan ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." Wajah cantik Chrizta menampilkan senyum menawan. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan kelelahannya sedikitpun meski seharian harus duduk di kursi kantor dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya, tapi dia bilang lelah dan akan menyusul saja. Lantas apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Chrizta berbalik, dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong _hoodie_ panjangnya, sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan pita merah muda menghiasi atasnya, ia serahkan pada Levi. Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menerima kotak tersebut. Chrizta menunjukkan gestur _bukalah_ yang membuat Levi membuka kotak tersebut.

"Chrizta," sebuah pelukan erat diterima perempuan cantik tersebut, "Terima kasih." Dan Levi mengecup bibir Chrizta cukup lama untuk menyalurkan kebahagiaannya setelah 3 tahun menunggu.

"Ahh, Eren, kemarilah." Chrizta mendorong Levi menjauh, dia sungguh malu adiknya memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan sang suami.

Dan Levi, Levi sempat mematung sejenak sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Eren. Levi tidak tau apakah ia benar-benar melihat kesedihan sempat terpancar pada kelereng _jade_ pemuda terkasihnya, karena pada detik berikutnya kebahagiaan langsung terpancar di wajahnya.

" _Onee chan_ , _omedetou._ " Eren memberikan pelukan erat dan kecupan manis di kedua pipi kakak yang telah merawatnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

" _Nee chan_ sangat senang, _Nee chan_ akan menelpon _Tou san_ dan _Kaa san_. Kalian makanlah dulu." Chrizta yang tengah sangat bahagia meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri kaku di samping meja makan.

"Selamat." Kata Eren sebelum ia meninggalkan Levi di sana dengan suasana yang menyesakkan.

.

"Eren, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kakakmu tengah hamil sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau Armin, aku tidak tau. Jangan mendesakku!" Armin adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di kota ini, teman pertama sekaligus sahabat yang mendampinginya selalu dan mengetahui semua aibnya selama ini.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau melepaskan _Sir_ Levi, Eren," Armin berucap pelan, tangan kanannya menggenggam lembut tang kiri Eren di atas meja.

"A-aku, aku tidak tahu Armin. Aku, aku terlalu mencintainya." Dan Eren sukses menitikkan air matanya. Armin berpindah pada kursi di samping Eren, memeluk sahabatnya dan membiarkan ia menumpahkan segala kesediahannya.

Benar, Eren berpikir sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? Sampai kakaknya tahu kemudian seluruh keluarganya membencinya, mencoretnya dari kartu keluarga, dan mengusirnya hingga menggelandang? Eren tidak mau, tapi Eren mencintai suami dari kakaknya, mungkin begitu juga dengan pria itu, Eren tidak tahu. Eren bahkan lupa kapan ia mulai mencintainya, yang ia ingat adalah perasaan nyaman saat bersama kakak iparnya tersebut. Apa yang harus Eren lakukan? Haruskah ia terus menyakiti kakak tercintanya? Eren tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu. Bahkan ia dan Levi sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi sejak kejadian itu. Lebih tepat Eren yang menghindari Levi, ia berharap ia dapat berpikir lebih baik lagi tentang hubungan gelapnya dengan Levi. Entah sampai kapan itu, lebih tepatnya Eren tidak ingin tahu.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **12/1/2017 20:35**


	39. Story 39: Sampai Kapan (Woosuk)

**Sampai Kapan?**

 **.**

 **(Woosuk Vers.)**

 **.**

 **Kim Woobin – Shin Minah - Lee Jongsuk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pukul dua dini hari, udara dingin dan berkabut seharusnya membuat semua orang tidur nyenyak dan bergelung di dalam selimut dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala. Berbeda dengan Lee Jong Suk, aktor papan atas tersebut tengah berlari tergesa-gesa sepanjang koridor apartemen. Wajahnya yang terkesan tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan itu tengah di hiasi raut kekhawatiran. Sesampainya di depan pintu sebuah apartemen, ia segera memasukkan kode pintu yang telah ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Hal pertama yang ia sadari ketika memasuki apartemen tersebut ialah bau sedap yang menguar. Pria 28 tahun tersebut melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan mendapati sosok wanita cantik berdiri di dapur tengah membuat sesuatu. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuat dada Jongsuk menjadi sesak, bahkan kini ia merasa sangat lemas.

" _N-Nunna?"_

"Ah, Jongsuk ssi, kau sudah datang?"

" _N-Nde._ Apakah Woobin ah ada?"

"Ke kamarlah, aku nanti akan mengantar buburnya setelah selesai."

Jongsuk melangkah dengan kaku. Ya, wanita yang dipanggilnya Nunna tersebut adalah Shin Min Ah, kekasih resmi Kim Woo Bin di depan publik. Ah, haruskah ia menjelaskannya dengan detail?

Jongsuk membuka perlahan pintu kamar utama di apartemen Woobin, dia menatap pria yang dikenalnya lewat drama yang mereka bintangi bersama tersebut tengah tertidur pulas. Jongsuk masih berdiri diambang pintu, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Namun yang ia ingat sudah berapa minggu sejak ia menemui pria tersebut? Dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Atau bahkan satu bulan? Yang ia ingat mereka hanya sesekali berkirim pesan karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan hari ini ia mendapat kabar bahwa Woobin sedang sakit, seusai syuting ia pun bergegas kemari. Selain tubuhnya yang bergetar dan hatinya yang ngilu menahan rasa, ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya sesak. Sebuah fakta bahwa

"Suk _ie_? Kau datang?"

Jongsuk langsung menghentikan lamunannya. Kedua netra coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan kelereng kelam milik Woobin.

"Ya, Woobin _ah_." Jongsuk berjalan perlahan, entah mengapa matanya jadi sangat sembab ketika dengan jelas ia dapat melihat wajah pucat Woobin, "Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sakit?" Jongsuk berkata lirih, ia berhenti 1 meter dari tepi tempat tidur, bahkan kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap mata tajam Woobin meski pria tersebut tengah sakit.

"Aku tau kau sedang sibuk dengan syuting dramamu. Kau pasti lelah jika setelah syuting harus mengurusiku juga."

Jongsuk terdiam, dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, "Kau bisa mengatakannya, aku benar-benar kecewa pada diriku karena tau kau sakit dari oranglain. Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku jika penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Kau tidak tau bagaimana kalutnya aku hingga harus terus-terusan mengulang _take_ karena memikirkan dirimu. Kau.."

"Suk _ie_ kemarilah." Woobin mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar Jongsuk lebih mendekat padanya. Namun Jongsuk masih terdiam di sana, menatap pria beralis tebal tersebut dengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya Woobin ingin sekali segera meraih Jongsuk, namun rasa pusing yang menderanya serta tubuhnya yang terasa sakit semua menghalanginya untuk berdiri.

"Aku hanya flu Suk _ie,_ kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Kemarilah, beri aku sedikit pelukan. Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Ya, aku memang tak perlu khawatir lagi padamu, karena sekarang ada yang lebih perhatian dan dapat menjagamu dengan kasih sayang penuh. Ya ya, dan itu bukan aku." Jongsuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kedua kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah mundur.

"Suk _ie,_ tidak lagi. Kita.." bahkan Woobin belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan Bin _ie_. Kurasa aku sudah sangat lelah." Dan air mata yang ia bendung sejak tadi kini mulai mengalir perlahan. Rasa sesk didadanya semakin terasa menjadi.

"Suk _ie…_ "

"Sampai kapan?" ucapnya lirih, "Sampai kalian menikah di depan media? Atau sampai kalian memiliki anak? Oh aku tau, mungkin sampai kita sama-sama tua dan tidak ada yang peduli lagi dengan kita… atau mungkin.."

"Cukup!" Woobin berteriak secara tertahan, rasa pusing kembali mendera kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, namun rasa panas mendominasi dikedua kelopaknya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau harus menunggu."

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan lagi. Aku bilang juga cukup!"

Ini pertama kalinya Jongsuk merasa sangat egois setelah hampir empat tahun masa pacaran mereka. Ya, tak perlu dijelaskan secara rinci, tapi memang hubungan Woobin dan Minah hanya untuk menutupi hubungan Woobin dan Jongsuk, terdengar _klise_ dan sangat munafik memang.

Jongsuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sementara Woobin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka sama-sama emosi, ini pertengkaran hebat pertama mereka semenjak pacaran. Padahal selama ini Jongsuk memang telah berusah memendamnya, mungkin ini puncak dari kesabarannya.

Minah begitu terkejut ketika mendapati Jongsuk berlari keluar dari kamar Woobin dengan wajah sembab.

"Jongsuk _ssi_?"

"Ah, _Nunna,_ " Jongsuk berhenti bahkan tanpa menoleh pada wanita yang telah sangat baik padanya itu, "Terima kasih banyak karena selama ini telah membantu menutupi hubungan kami. _Nunna_ yang terbaik, dan _Nunna_ juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan _Nunna_ sendiri," _disamping Woobin mungkin_.

Jongsuk tidak bodoh untuk dapat melihat ketulusan kasih sayang Minah selama ini pada kekasihnya. Jongsuk pun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen Woobin, tanpa menyadari air mata yang turut mengalir dari aktris yang menjaga kekasihnya.

Dan jongsuk baru menyadari, rasa sesak yang ia alami selama ini karena ia memang selalu kalah dari Minah, kalah dari segi apapun. Minah selalu jadi yang pertama tau apapun yang terjadi pada Woobin sejak mereka resmi 'berpacaran'. Ya Jongsuk rasa ia memang harus menyerah.

 **,,,,,END,,,,,,**

 **12/1/2017 13:05**

Aku sudah lama banget pingin nulis tentang mereka, terutama saat Woobin dan Minah meresmikan hubungan, uuuuhhh rasanya sakit banget. Udah Woosuk sekarang jarang banget nongol dimana-mana lagi. Huft, akhirnya kesampaian juga nulisnya, meski kuarng maksimal banget sih. Wkwkwkw.


	40. Story 40: Sampai Kapan (Banghim)

**Sampai Kapan?**

 **.**

 **(Banghim Vers.)**

 **.**

 **Bang Yongguk – (OC) – Kim Himchan**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrtttt…. Drrrrrtttt….. Drrrrrrrttttt….

"Yongguk _Hyung_ … handphone mu berbunyi terus. Berisik! Sana angkat." Youngjae mengomel ketika dari pertengahan latihan tadi handphone _leader_ nya terus-terusan berbunyi.

Mereka terpaksa menghentikan latihan mereka, namun sebenarnya mereka juga sudah kelelahan sih.

" _Yoboseo_? …." Yongguk mengangkat telponnya dan mulai berjalan menuju sudut ruangan tepat dibawah cctv, suaranya terdengar berbisik-bisik.

Ruang latihan hari ini terasa panas sekali, padahal AC sudah menyala pada suhu terendahnya. Dipinggir studio Daehyun dan Youngjae mengobrol sambil tertawa. Daehyun tampak berbaring berbantalkan paha Youngjae, sementara Youngjae sesekali tertawa dengan guyonan Daehyun. Di sisi lain, Jongup duduk sambil mengamati Zelo yang masih asyik berlatih di tengah ruangan.

"Junhong _ah_ , berhentilah. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Jongup mulai memperingatkan.

"Sebentar _Hyung_ , aku masih semangat."

Sementara itu Himchan berdiri bersandar di depan cermin, kepalanya tertunduk dan ia tampak memainkan sebelah kakinya. Sesekali terdengar suara helaan nafas dan tatapan sendu yang ia layangkan pada seseorang di sudut ruangan.

Daehyun dan Youngjae yang berada di sudut terjauh dengan Himchan, meliriknya sesekali.

"Jae, sepertinya aku tau mengapa studio jadi terasa panas sekali." Suara Daehyun berbisik. Youngjae yang tengah mengamati Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Himchan _Hyung_ sedang cemburu," Daehyun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Youngjae menajamkan pandangannya pada bibir Daehyun.

Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ tersebut mengagguk, kemudian menatap iba pada Himchan yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Ya, kurasa seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Mereka tidak dapat seperti itu terus." Youngjae menanggapi dengan suara teramat pelan juga.

"Tapi Yongguk _Hyung_ juga salah, tidak sepenuhnya Himchan _Hyung_ bersalah."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapaun, aku berkata mereka Dae, mereka. Plis bedakan, dasar _Babbo_!"

"Ya!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Daehyun, pintu studio tertutup dengan keras. Mereka semua menoleh, termasuk Yongguk yang masih menelpon dan Zelo yang hampir tertidur di tengah ruangan karena lelah berlatih.

"Minggir!" Youngjae segera mendorong kepala Daehyun dan beranjak pergi, tau, Yongguk bahkan tidak menyadari dan tetap bertelpon ria dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Himchan _Hyung_ , buka pintunya. _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau di dalam."

"Apaan sih Jae! Aku sedang kencing pergi sana."

" _Hyung_ , sudah kubilang berapa kali. Hentikan semua ini, sampai kapan kau mau berlaku seperti itu?"

"Apaan sih!" Himchan membuka pintu dan mendorong Youngjae pergi, "Mereka kembali ke dorm, ayo." Pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut menarik Youngjae meninggalkan toilet untuk kembali ke dorm.

Kenapa harus Youngjae yang tahu akan hal ini, bukan karena ia tempat curhat Himchan kan, atau karena ia adalah orang yang paling dapat menerima dari sekian member lainnya. Youngjae menghela nafas, dia berbalik ke kamarnya tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Pagi itu, lagi-lagi Youngjae merasa dirinya sial. Ia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan ingin ke kamar mandi, saat ia keluar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang juga keluar dari kamar mandi di sebelahnya.

"Jae," suaranya terdengar serak. Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati Himchan tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Dari kaos V-neck lebar yang digunakannya, Youngjae dapat melihat tanda merah keunguan yang mengintip di leher jenjang Himchan. Youngjae menghela nafas, dia bukan seseorang yang suka menghina apalagi berkata kasar, terkecuali pada Dae yang memang suka dikasarin.

" _Hyung_ , tidak capek jadi orang ketiga terus," Youngjae mengatakannya tanpa melihat Himchan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar, toh jika Himchan memakinya balik, Himchan tetap akan kembali padanya, rahasia mereka selama ini tersimpan rapi pada hati Youngjae.

"Capek sih," Himchan menjawab santai, "Tapi mau gimana lagi?" pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut berjalan ke arah pantry dapur, berencana membuat susu hangat. Youngjae sampai terdiam ketika mendapati _Hyung_ nya yang gampang marah itu menjawab olokannya dengan slow.

"Lantas kenapa masih dilanjutkan?" Youngjae membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Himchan.

"Kau tahu sendiri Jae," Himchan duduk di kursi meja makan, ia menatap susu hangat dalam genggaman kedua tangannya, "Sama taunya seperti hubunganmu dengan _leader_ _boygrup_ sebelah." Himchan tersenyum miring ketika mendapati Youngjae berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik kursi di depannya.

"Ya, jika kau orang ketiga maka aku adalah orang pertama. Tidak taukah kau bahwa 'dia' menyayangi 'dia' hanya karena mengingatku."

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana membawa suasana _Hyung_ , meskipun kau bodoh." Youngjae terkikik pelan.

"Ya, kau juga sama bodohnya," Himchan meminum susu hangatnya dalam sekali teguk, karena ia membuatnya dalam gelas ukuran kecil.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berlaku sebagai orang bodoh seperti ini _Hyung_?" Youngjae melirik Himchan yang berdiri untuk meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cucian.

"Kau memiliki harapan Jae. Kau tahu Dae menyukaimu dengan tulus, dan aku juga tahu kau menyayanginya. Hanya saja kau terlalu terpaku dengan masa lalumu. Apa aku benar?"

"Cih. Jangan menceramahiku dengan muka seperti itu _Hyung_. Kau membuatku jijik."

Mereka kembali tertawa. Alarm dari kamar Yongguk berbunyi keras, menandakan bahwa waktunya semua member terbangun. Youngjae berdiri, dia meraih pintu kulkas di belakang kursinya tadi. Tentu saja berniat membuat sarapan untuk member lainnya sebelum mereka latihan.

"Akan ku bantu," Himchan mendekati Youngjae dan membantunya mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan.

Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Himchan tentang hubungannya selama ini, maka Himchan hanya dapat menjawab 'aku tidak tahu'. Katakanlah Himchan masocist sekalipun ia takkan peduli, selama hatinya masih mampu bertahan, selama itu pula ia akan tetap mencintai Yongguk. Ya, mencintai Bang Yongguk yang telah menjadi milik oranglain.

 **.**

… **.END….**

 **12/3/2017 00:00**

 **..**


	41. Story 41: Antara Harapan dan PHO

**Antara Harapan dan PHO**

 **.**

PD 101 S.2! Daehwi - Jihoon

.

Ini cerita gg jelas ya. Sekedar pingin nulis ungkapan hati Daehwi yang capek nyabein Samuel. Hahahahaha.

.

"Hey! Tumben nganggur lo?"

"Eh kaget! Apaan sih _Hyung_?!" Daehwi menatap Jihoon yang lagi nyengir sambil berusaha ngegeser Daehwi buat duduk di sampingnya.

"Biasanya lo sibuk _nyabe_ ke Samuel, tumben dianggurin aja dia?" Jihoon menatap ke arah Samuel yang tengah berlatih bersama trainee lainnya.

"Capek gue _Hyung_ , masak gue terus yang ngejar-ngejar dia, sesekali gantian dong dia yang ngejar gue. Gini-gini gue juga punya harga diri tau!"

"Huwahahaha, harga cabe lagi murah kali Hwi," Jihoon ngakak aja sambil megangin perutnya, Daehwi hanya bisa pasang tampang sebel pake banget, "Hey, emang si Muel mau apa ngejar-ngejar lo?"

"Ya mana gue tau. Tanya no sama yang bikin cerita," Daehwi masih sebel ni ceritanya.

" _He, ngapa sebut-sebut aku, minta dicium kalian?"_

"Paan sih! Gaje banget," Daehwi ngegas ni ceritanya.

" _Santai aja bro! Kamu maunya dipasangin sama siapo seh? Bukannya kamu emang suka nempel sana nempel sini?"_

"Anjiiirrr, gue bukan lintah BEGE! Capek gue dijadiin cabe mulu, gue tu maunya sama Muel doang, gak mau yang laen. Tapi jangan gue terus doooong yang menelin dia, ganti dia yang ngejar gue kek, gue tu juga pengen digituin," Daehwi marah-marahnya tambah bikin gemez aja. Jihoon sampe cubitin pipi dia keras-keras saking gemesnya.

"Gak mau sama siapa aja gimana? Elonya aja suka banget nempelin Jinyoung sampe gue gak ada kesempatan buat deketin dia."

"Ih, lepasin _Hyung_ , sakit!" setelah berhasil melepaskan cubitan Jihoon, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melotot yang jatuhnya malah makin unyuk, "Apaan?! Situnya aja nempelin Guan udah kayak lem tikus mau nyalahin gue karena nempelin Jinyoung _Hyung_?"

"Lah apaan? Salahin noh si kaleng China yang nempelin gue trus."

"Paan, situnya juga seneng aja pake ngeles."

"Ya! Udah lo aja sono yang sama kaleng China, siniin Baejin gue."

"Baejin gue?" duo 'yang sebenarnya'cabe itu saling melototin satu sama lain, "Nggak salah?"

Jihoon rasanya pengen banget nguyel-nguyel Daehwi sampek ilang muka unyuknya dia.

Tiba-tiba Daehwi berdiri mendadak, bikin Jihoon hampir aja terjungkal dari acara melototin si Daehwi. (Ceritanya mereka lagi duduk di kursi panjang ya, hehehe).

"Lagian ya _Hyung_ , gue masih sayang sama temen. Kasihan, pasti sebenarnya Seonho itu sedih banget liat _Hyung_ kesayangannya deket ma oranglain. Gue nggak mau nyakitin dia, gue mah bukan temen makan temen ya."

" _Leh, leh kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sih? Hoon, kamu nggak nyusulin Daehwi?"_

"Author bege! Darimana aja lo, kita tengkar lo nya malah diam. Duh, mau-maunya sih gue ikut cerita dia."

" _Lah? Kenapa mereka berdua malah pergi sih? Au ah gelap. Oke deh sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya aja. Pai pai."_

 **TAMAT dengan sangat amat tidak jelasnya.**


	42. Story 42: Ngerusak

**Ngerusak**

'

 **Naruto – Sakura**

'

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Naruto? Cowok gombal yang kerjaannya modusin cewek-cewek di sekolah. Suatu hari, ada kabar yang cukup menggemparkan di sekolahnya. Diawali dari datangnya murid baru di sekolah mereka, namanya Haruno Sakura. Ceweknya sih cantik, bawaannya juga ceria, semua jadi keliatan pink kayak rambutnya kalo si itu cewek lagi senyum. Nah sebulan setelah kedatangan si cewek bermata _emerald,_ Gaara si ice prince yang seumur hidupnya nggak pernah pacaran hingga dikira homo, eh malah pacaran sama Sakura si cewek baru. Hal tersebut sontak membuat semua siswa cukup terkaget-kaget, termasuk Naruto.

Sebenarnya ini baru keesokan setelah kabar Gaara dan Sakura berpacaran, namun Naruto sudah memiliki niat iseng aja, apalagi emang dari pertama liat Sakura ia sudah suka sama gadis pink tersebut, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Gaara. Ketika tanpa sengaja siang itu ia mendpati Sakura duduk sendirian, pemuda berambut nanas tersebut mendekatinya.

"Sendirian?"

Si gadis pink terlihat kaget, kemudian ia tersenyum singkat.

"Enggak kok, lagi nungguin Gaara yang masih praktikum di lab." Jawabya kalem.

"Boleh duduk nih?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum secerah mentari siang ini.

"Silahkan aja."

Naruto yang dipersilahkan duduk, langsung memikirkan berbagai modusan yang akan ia lancarkan untuk Sakura.

"Sakura. Sebenarnya kalo liat wajah kamu, bawaannya jadi pengen ngerusak aja deh."

Lah? Sakura yang tiba-tiba digituin tentu aja shock. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam namun penuh tanya.

"Maksudnya apaan nih?" nada tanyanya udah terdengar agak kesel.

"Iya, pengen ngerusakin hubungan kamu sama Gaara. Biar kamu bisa sama aku. Ciaaa ciaa ciaaa." Naruto tampak tertawa lepas dengan gombalannya.

Namun tatapan tajam Sakura membuatnya terdiam.

"Sebelum kamu rusakin, mungkin muka kamu yang bakal aku rusakin dulu."

Dan Sakura meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dengan kecengoannya.

 _Baru kali ini ada cewek digombalin responnya kayak mau malak orang?_ -Naruto si raja gombal yang GAGAL gombalin perawan baru.

 _Belum tahu apa dia siapa aku?_ -Sakura mantan atlet taekwondo di sekolahnya dulu.

 **-end-**

 **12/3/2017 01:04**

Garing? Iya aku juga ngerasa ini garing banget. Wkwkwkw.


	43. Story 43: Pain

**PAIN**

 **.**

 **Svt! CHEOLSOO**

 **.**

Ini bukan lagi sekedar rasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit yang menyakitkan.

 **.**

Jisoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali. Namja cantik tersebut nyatanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya enggan untuk mengetuk, apalagi hatinya, sudah berteriak sedari tadi, menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sana, membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, berjalan selayaknya yang ada, yang selalui semua orang ketahui. Kedua manik gelapnya memancarkan keraguan, lebih kentara lagi kesedihan, namun ia benar-benar ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Mengakhiri semua, berjalan kembali dengan normal, tanpa ada lagi rasa bersalah yang selalu melingkupi hatinya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Tiga ketukan pelan akhirnya ia lakukan. Tubuhnya berbalik otomatis, ia belum siap, tapi suara srek.. srek.. srek… pelan terdengar. Jisoo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, bertepatan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok rupawan dalam balutan piyama polos berwarna merah tua. Rambutnya tampak berantakan dan tatapannya sayu. Jisoo menggigit bibirnya perlahan.

"Masuklah," katanya membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, menyuruh Jisoo untuk masuk. Namun pemuda berbibir kucing tersebut masih terdiam. Seungcheol, sang _17's father_ menatapnya heran, "Josh." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Jisoo terhenyak dan memasuki kamar tersebut dengan ragu. Terdengar Seungcheol menutup pintunya perlahan.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak menginjakkan kakinya ke kamar ini? Entahlah, ia bahkan tak ingat sama sekali, atau mungkin sengaja melupakannya. Jisoo lagi-lagi terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba Seungcheol menariknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas paha Seungcheol.

"Cheolllhhh," Jisoo merintih, bulu kuduknya meremang hebat ketika di rasanya Seungcheol menghirup kuat-kuat lehernya yang terekspos.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan, tepat di telinga kiri Jisoo, membuatnya bergidik tak nyaman.

"Le-lepaskan dulu." Jisoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Seungcheol di perutnya.

" _Aniya_ , kita bicara seperti ini." Lagi dia berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"A-apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak Josh. Biarkan saja seperti ini." Seungcheol memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sepanjang leher dan bahunya yang masih tertutup baju tidur.

Ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika ia meladeni Seungcheol saat ini. Mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, belum tentu lain waktu ia bisa benar-benar dapat bicara berdua dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Cheol ah..," Jisoo menghela nafas lagi, kali ini sangat panjang, "Aku benar-benar sudah lelah."

Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi Jisoo, "Apa maksudmu?" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Tentang kita. Bolehkah aku berhenti?" Jisoo berkata pelan, sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Seungcheol ragu apakah Jisoo benar-benar berbicara atau hanya menggumam.

"Josh…"

"Cheol…"

Mereka berucap bersamaan. Hening kembali menemani mereka. Jisoo merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadanya, rasanya sesak dan sakit. Tenggorokannya pun tercekat, tapi ia berusaha berbicara.

"Ku mohon, Josh." Seungcheol melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jisoo, memeluknya semakin erat seakan ia tak pernah ingin melepaskannya.

"Tapi menunggu itu menyakitkan, Cheol. Apalagi, a-apalagi melupakanmu lebih menyakitkan. T-tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu aku harus menunggumu atau melupakanmu, keduanya sama-sama membuatku hancur Cheol."

Dan air mata sang pemuda kucing tak terbendung lagi. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, suara isakannya menggema, meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga giginya menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam tangisnya.

Posisinya yang sejajar membuat Seungcheol dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata Jisoo yang terjatuh. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Jisoo yang erat menggenggam tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahunya bahkan terlihat naik turun. Seungcheol meradang, sebelah matanya tanpa terasa menitikkan air. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak bisa bernafas, rasanya benar-benar sesak, sekan batu besar menghimpit dadanya. Telinganya masih menangkap isakan Jisoo, mengantarkan stimulasi yang menyakitkan pada dadanya.

"Ku mohon bersabarlah, Josh. Kita bisa, oke?"

Dengan jelas pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut melihat Jisoo menggeleng kuat. Kedua tangannya bahkan menutupi wajah, tangisnya tak berhenti, bahkan semakin sesenggukan.

"Cukup." Jisoo berusaha meronta. Bukankah ia sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini. Hatinya sudah ia kuatkan. Keputusannya sudah ia bulatkan. Ia rela tersakiti sekarang asalkan kelak bahagia.

"Josh." Hanya itu yang mampu terucap ketika Jisoo berhasil melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan segera keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan lubang menganga di hati Seungcheol.

Ia tahu ini salahnya. Ini bukan salah Jisoo. Ini memang salahnya. Ia dan seluruh persepsi orang tentang hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Ini bukan tentang Seungchel dan Jisoo. Ini bukan tentang Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Ini tentang Jisoo di antara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

 _BULLSHIT dengan persepsi orang._

Seungcheol berlari keluar menyusul seseorang yang memang seharusnya mengisi hatinya.

 **.END.**

 **10/06/17 – 21:34**

Kenapa selalu baper kalo ngetik tentang Cheolsoo, sakit banget rasanya, kudu mewek. Bagi kalian Cheolsoo shipper pasti tahu masalah apa yang selalu dihadapi couple ini. Ku harap kalian mengerti (paham ama jalan ceritanya). Thanks.

Lebih berharap lagi aku masih memiliki readers. Duh, sakit… huweee.


	44. Story 44: Seperti Kuku

**SEPERTI KUKU**

 **.**

 **PRODUCE 101 S.2! Guanlin, Jihoon**

 **Seonhoo, Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **Ide asli milik** _ **freakingyu,**_ **dengan cast Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Silahkan cek meme aslinya di IG freakingyu** _ **.**_ **Fict ini sudah mendapat ijin pengembangan penulisan dari pembuat ide aslinya. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, sial! Ternyata masih panas juga!"

Seorang pemuda tengah menggerutu, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan saja pemuda kelahiran asli China tersebut. Namun sayang, dia adalah tokoh utama untuk cerita ini.

"Hish, tau gitu tadi tidur aja sambil nyalain AC. Bener-bener nggak Swag!"

Oke, pemuda kelas 2 SMA tersebut bernama Lai Guanlin. Pemuda yang 7 tahun lalu pindah ke Korea Selatan karena sang Baba yang diajak berbisnis teman Koreanya dulu, kini telah menetap di Korea karena bisnis Babanya yang sukses. Siang ini, di pertengahan musim panas, benar-benar sedang panas karena pertengahan hari. Guanlin tidak akan mau bela-belain beli es krim jalan kaki di siang panas kalo bukan demi Seonho, adik –anak dari teman bisnis Babanya- kesayangannya yang memintanya. Lagi asyik-asyik jalan melewati taman deket situ, mata tajam Guanlin menangkap sosok gembul berbaju pink tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan gestur yang gelisah.

"Jihoon _Hyung_?" Guanlin berjalan mendekati pemuda yang disebutnya gembul tadi, membuat pemuda tersebut langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Rumahku berjarak 300 meter dari perempatan ujung jalan sana. Sedang menunggu Jinyoung _Hyung_?" dengan seenaknya Guanlin mendudukkan dirinya merapat di samping Jihoon.

"Apaan sih! Geser-geser, bisa menimbulkan fitnah tauk!"

"Yaelah, situ yang biasanya suka fitnah juga biasa."

Pletak!

"Aduh! Sakit _Hyung_."

"Rasain." Jihoon sempat menggerutu, tapi nyatanya mereka tidak menjaga jarak juga. Lengan mereka masih saling berdempetan.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanya Guanlin setelah bosan hampir 10 menit mereka terdiam.

Jihoon meletakkan _handphone_ nya di pangkuan, menatap Guanlin dengan sayu, kemudian memandang jalanan di depannya.

"Hampir satu jam mungkin, aku lupa."

"Sudah kubilang, kencan saja denganku. Kenapa kemarin menolaknya?"

"Karena tidak biasanya Jinyoung mengajakku keluar duluan, Babbo!"

Guanlin menghela nafas kasar, "Tapi nyatanya dia tidak datang _Hyung_. Kenapa sih orang seperti itu masih kamu bela juga. Kamu nggak liat ada orang yang lebih perhatian sama kamu?!"

"Apaan sih Lin! Aku cintanya sama Jinyoung, bukan kamu!"

Guanlin menghela nafas, "Cintaku padamu itu seperti kuku _Hyung_ ," pemuda tersebut berusaha menetralkan amarahnya, "Meskipun kamu memotongnya berulang kali, dia akan tetap tumbuh kembali. Terima kasih _Hyung_." Akhirnya Guanlin beranjak dari samping Jihoon bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya, dan Jihoon hanya mampu menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Sial! Antri lagi!" dan Guanlin harus rela mengantri panjang untuk membeli es krim yang memang sangat terkenal enaknya. _Demi Seonho, demi Seonho, demi Seonho,_ ia menguatkan dirinya dalam hati.

Ketika pemuda jangkung tersebut kembali dari mengantri es krimnya yang hampir satu jam, ia masih mendapati pemuda gembul berwarna pink tadi duduk di bangku taman. Guanlin pikir tidak ada gunanya juga ia ke sana lagi, toh selain hari ini, Jihoon sudah berkali-kali menolak Guanlin sejak 1,5 tahun lalu. Biarlah cintanya tetap menjadi kuku Jihoon.

… **..**

 **End**

… **..**

" _Brati cintanya Seonho ke Kak Guanlin sama dong kayak kuku juga?"_ si piyik Seonho yang meratapi _Brother Zone_ nya dengan Guanlin.

 **.tamat beneran.**


	45. Story 45: TTM

**TTM**

 **.**

 **WannaOne! NielOng**

 **.**

Siang ini dorm Wanna One tampak sepi, masing-masing member memiliki kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Daniel baru saja kembali dari acara _reality show_ nya sore ini, dia memasuki dorm dengan perut keroncongan. Maklumlah jarak antara tempat syuting dengan dorm memakan waktu hampir 3 jam, dan penutupannya sudah sekitar 3 jam lalu sebelum pulang. Daniel menghempaskan tubuh besarnya di sofa, niatnya sih mau _delivery_ aja, sampai ada yang membuka pintu dorm.

"Niel, udah balik?" ah ternyata itu si Ong, _Hyung_ sekaligus sahabat tersayangnya.

"Iya _Hyung_ , laper." Baru aja nyampek, si Ong udah mendengar keluhan lapar dari bayi beruang besarnya.

"Elah, nggak dikasih makan apa di sana, sampe kelaperan."

"Udah _Hyung_ , tapi 4 jam lalu, udah waktunya makan lagi."

Ong menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tadi belanja bahan makanan bersama Daehwi, Woojin, dan Guanlin, tapi ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut sedang makan es krim di kedai dekat dorm. Karena si Ong perasaannya nggak enak, jadi dia balik dorm dan ternyata nemuin si Daniel lagi kelaperan.

"Nih makan dulu camilannya Woojin, aku bikinin ramyun."

"Asyik…" Daniel dengan semangat membara menggosop camilan yang diberikan Ong padanya.

" _Hyung_ , tau nggak?" mereka saat ini sedang menikmati ramyun jumbo yang baru saja dimasak Ong. Ceritanya mereka makan sepanci berdua, nggak pake sepiring-sepiringan udah terlalu mainstream.

"Apaan?" Ong bertanya sebelum menyeruput ramyun dengan ekspresi nikmatnya.

"Sebenarnya dari masa Produce 101 dulu aku udah suka sama _Hyung_."

"Trus?" Ong naggepinya sih santai aja, dia udah tau kalau Daniel emang suka ama dia, entah suka yang kayak gimana, soalnya Daniel perhatian banget.

"Kenapa kita nggak pacaran aja sih _Hyung_?" Daniel bertanya pada Ong yang masih menikmati ramyunnya tanpa mempedulikan Daniel.

"Elah ni bocah. Pikirin karir dulu aja, nggak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh." Ong menggetok kepala Daniel dengan sumpit yang ia pakai.

"Serius _Hyung_. Nggak tau ya kalo si Daehwi masih langgeng aja sama si Sam? Apalagi si Woojin ama Hyungseop." Daniel mulai mancing-mancing agar Ong tertarik.

Akhirnya Ong berbalik, ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghadap ke arah Daniel.

"Lagian ayah juga nggak akan ngijinin Niel. Dibilang suruh fokus sama satu hal aja, jangan sampai pacar-pacaran trus bikin karir berantakan." Ong berbalik kembali dan menikmati ramyunnya.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, TTM an aja deh." Daniel tersenyum manis, menampilkan deretan gigi depannya yang besar-besar.

"Apaan lagi tuh?" Ong kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daniel.

"Temenan Terus Menikah." Dan Daniel hanya cengengesan ketika mengatakannya.

"Lah, si anying malah ngegombal."

Namun, tak pelak pula gombalan Daniel membuat Ong malu setengah hidup.

 **complete**

 **12/3/2017 00:41**


	46. Story 46: Uang Koin

**Uang Koin**

'

 **Zetsuen No Tempest! MahiroxYoshino**

'

Seorang pemuda berambut _gold_ tampak berdiri di sebuah halte bus yang sepi. Ia memainkan sebelah kakinya untuk mengusir rasa bosan karena bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Sial, apa semua bus menuju Machida sedang kecelakaan, duh sial banget." Pemuda berseragam sekolah tersebut memaki-maki tidak jelas. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap telepon umum yang berdiri kokoh tepat di samping halte. Sebersit niat terlintas dipikirannya untuk menghubungi adiknya, menyuruhnya menyusul kemari menggunakan sepeda motor. Tapi niat tersebut ia urungkan. Jarak dari rumah kemari memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, dia tak akan tega membiarkan adik perempuan kesayangannya untuk menyusulnya kemari.

Akhirnya pemuda tinggi tersebut menyerah, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu. Tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya, selain karena handphonenya tertinggal di rumah, ipod miliknya juga tengah dipinjam sang adik. Sungguh sial hari ini. Ia menatap langit cerah di atas sana, beberapa burung tampak berterbangan ke sana kemari, tampak seperti melintasi dan membelah awan-awan di atas sana.

" _A-ano_."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Fuwa Mahiro tersebut menoleh. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah manik berwarnah hijau cerah yang seakan menghisapnya ke dalam sana. Memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan tersembunyi di dalamnya, namun juga semangat akan berbagai hal. Mahiro masih menikmati indahnya manik tersebut ketika sang pemuda berambut almond menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak papa?" suaranya lembut namun tegas, menunjukkan bahwa ia sosok remaja yang mulai tumbuh.

Mahiro menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya, ia menatap pemuda seusianya yang berdiri disampingnya. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya, Mahiro menyadari bahwa mereka berbeda sekolah.

"Apa kau punya uang koin?" Mahiro merasa bodoh kenapa hal itu yang justru ia tanyakan pertama kali.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" pemuda dihadapannya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri. Kedua maniknya seolah bertanya penuh keingintahuan.

"Aku berjanji pada Ibuku kalau aku akan menelponnya saat itu juga apabila aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Heee," sang pemuda tampak terkejut, dia merasa sedikit takut. Apakah pemuda bertampang brandal tapi ganteng didepannya ini benar-benar waras.

"Eeeeeh, ma-maaf. Maksudnya, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" Mahiro berdeham sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang otomatis konslet karena pemuda dihadapannya. Duh, ia malu sekali. Ingin mengubur diri saja rasanya.

"Apakah bus menuju Tama belum juga lewat? Aku sudah menunggunya sejak tadi?" sang pemuda tampak mengeluh sambil memandangi jalanan sepi didepannya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi?" Mahiro menggaruk kepalanya, kenapa ia jadi merinding.

"Aku menunggu di café seberang jalan." Sang pemuda menunjuk café yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

Mahiro merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, benar saja di sana memang ada café yang biasa dibuat nongkrong anak-anak sekolah yang menunggu bus mereka.

"Ah, ya aku juga menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan datang. Mungkin bannya bocor semua."

Sang pemuda terkikik pelan, Mahiro akan sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat melihat tawa manis pemuda yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Hey, kenalkan. Namaku Yoshino, Takigawa Yoshino." Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Mahiro. Otomatis Mahiro menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

"Mahiro, Fuwa Mahiro."

"Salam kenal," dan senyum manis Yoshino mampu mengalahkan cerahnya hari ini.

"Kau manis sekali, lihatlah senyummu bahkan lebih indah dari birunya langit."

" _Ne_?" Yoshino membuka matanya, senyum lebar yang ia tampilkan hingga membuat kedua matanya tertutup.

"Hey, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Yoshino san," tangan mereka yang bahkan belum sempat terpisah, membuat Mahiro menggenggamnya cukup erat. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan pada punggung tangan Yoshino. Ia menatap tajam kedua mata pemuda di depannya.

"Ijinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat."

 **.tamat.**

 **12/3/2017 01:51**

Lagi suka Zetsuen No Tempest. Udah gitu aja. Wkwkwkwkwk.


	47. Story 47: Yaksok

**Yaksok**

 **.**

Ketika Mark mempermasalahkan sosmed Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **GOT7! Always MarkJin**

 **.**

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 3 sore ketika GOT7 kembali ke dorm setelah latihan sejak pagi. Hanya 5 member yang kembali ke dorm, Jaebum dan Jinyoung di panggil JYP PD-nim ke kantor.

" _Hyung_ , jadi pesan makanan tidak?" teriak Yugyeom dari dapur. Terlihat dirinya tengah meneguk air mineral yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Pesan saja Gyeom. Pesan dua kotak pizza dan satu kantong besar ayam krispi," Jackson menanggapinya dari kamar. Sementara Youngjae dan Bambam yang menonton tv mengiyakan saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Mark _Hyung_?"

Yugyeom menghampiri Youngjae dan Bambam di depan tv, tangan kanannya sudah memegang handphone, siap untuk menelpon.

"Entahlah, kupikir dia mau apa saja." Jawab Youngjae.

Yugyeom mengangguk dan mulai memesan.

Sementara Mark sendiri tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya, handphonenya tergeletak di atas karpet di bawah samping tempat tidur.

Mukanya tampak kusut, dia memang kelelahan, tapi sepertinya tidak hanya itu saja, beberapa kali dia menggumam tidak jelas bahkan sampai mengumpat.

" _Hyung_ , ayo makan." Yugyeom membuka pintu kamar MarkJae, mendapati _Hyung_ tertuanya tengah menutupi wajah dengan bantal.

"Makanlah dulu Gyeom, aku nanti saja menunggu Jinyoung."

"Tapi Jinyoung _Hyung_ belum pulang. Mungkin saja mereka sudah makan di luar."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak lapar."

"Ta-,"

"Sudahlah Gyeom, aku mengantuk." Mark dan kekeras kepalaannya yang tidak dapat dilawan.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyisakannya untukmu."

Entah sudah berapa jam Mark tertidur, perutnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Ia melirik hp nya yang masih tergeletak di bawah, Youngjae tidak ada di sampingnya. Mark beranjak turun dan menyalakan hp. Ah, sudah pukul setengah 9, pantas saja ia lapar, sejak siang memang belum makan. Mungkin saja Jinyoung-nya juga sudah kembali.

Mark hanya mendapati Yugyeom, Jackson, dan Youngjae, tanpa Bambam, yang tertidur di lantai dan sofa depan tv. Sementara tv masih menyala, menayangkan drama yang entah apa Mark tidak tau. Meja pun masih berantakan, beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman berserakan. Di sudut meja terlihat kotak makan yang tertutup rapi, ada sticky note bertuliskan Mark _Hyung_ di sana, itu tulisan Yugyeom. Dan Mark tidak mendapati Jinyoung dimanapun, bahkan di kamarnya.

"Hah, _Hyung_ , ada makanan untukmu di ruang tv." Mark mendapati Bambam terbangun ketika ia baru keluar dari ruangan Jinyoung.

"Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Mark pelan.

"Aniya, aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Makanlah dulu _Hyung_ , sebelum rasanya semakin tidak enak."

Mark hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar maknae line. Rasa laparnya bahkan sudah hilang sejak tadi, hatinya terasa semakin kesal, dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Mark merasa perutnya berbunyi lagi, bahkan lebih melilit, di tambah lagi ia merasa sangat sesak. Sial sebegitunya ia memikirkan Jinyoung tanpa makan, bahkan belum tentu Jinyoung ingat padanya. Mark berusaha bangun, namun ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merinding.

"Jie!" Mark berteriak tertahan, didapatinya Jinyoung yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

" _Hyung_ , beberapa kali aku mendengar suara perutmu berbunyi." Ucap Jinyoung, bibirnya manyun dan kedua manik kelamnya masih tertutup.

Mark hanya mendengus sebelum ia menyentak pelan tangan Jinyoung dan beranjak pergi. Membuat pemuda berambut sewarna jelaga tersebut kaget.

" _Hyung_ , kau marah?" tanya Jinyoung _to the point_ , setelah mendapati Mark memakan ayam dan pizza di meja dapur. Dan Mark, dia hanya diam saja, seakan ia memang sendiri di sana.

"Katakan! Di bagian mana aku salah? Masalah JJP lagi?" Jinyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi samping Mark, menghasilkan suara derit dan senggolan pelan pada lengan kanan Mark, membuat ayam yang di makannya jatuh kembali ke dalam kotak.

Jinyoung terdiam, membuat ekspresi lucu dengan membolakan kedua matanya. Mark mendengus, berniat berdiri meninggalkan Jinyoung sebelum di tarik kembali untuk duduk. Dan dengan santainya Jinyoung langsung duduk di pangkuan Mark dengan posisi mereka yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Katakan! Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau sering sekali marah Markeu, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dan aku tidak suka."

"Bisakan sesekali kau memamerkanku?"

Jinyoung mengernyit, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Gez.. haruskah aku terus yang bilang bahwa 'memang' ada sesuatu di antara kita? Setidaknya upload 1 atau 2 atau 3 atau berapalah fotoku atau foto kita di sosmed mu. Kenapa harus aku terus? Kau itu emhh…"

Sudahlah, Mark memang bukan orang yang cerewet, sangat pendiam malah. Tapi beda cerita lagi kalo ngomongnya sama Jinyoung, sifat cerewetnya bakal keluar tanpa bisa di rem, kecuali sama bibir Jinyoung, he he he.

"Sudah ngomongnya? Memang harus ya pamer-pamer kayak gitu? Memang kenyataannya kita bersama kan? Lagian ya _Hyung_ , kalo shipper kita emang peka, nggak usah pakek ngomong mereka juga bakal tau? Kurang nih skinship kita selama ini? Perlu pamerin kalo kita sering… sering… ehm, gitu deh pokoknya. Bagiku arti kita udah lebih dari segalanya. Aku sayang kamu, dan kamu sayang aku. Sudah itu aja."

Jinyoung memeluk Mark semakin erat.

"Maafkan _Hyung_ Jie, _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan _Hyung_ ya?"

" _Hyung_ juga harus janji nggak boleh gini lagi, _Hyung_ juga harus janji untuk selalu bersama JieJie. Yaksok?"

"Nde, yaksok."

Dan perdebatan singkat mereka diakhiri dengan ciuman manis.

"Oh, shit! Kenapa harus aku lagi sih yang lihat?!" keluh Yugyeom yang akhirnya kembali ke kamar.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Ini tetep Markjin kok, bukan Jinmark. Hahaha.


	48. Chapter 48: Hamil KH

**HAMIL**

 **.**

 **(Krisho Version)**

 **;**

Setelah EXO World Tour selama satu bulan lebih ini, EXO diberi kesempatan libur selama satu minggu penuh kecuali beberapa member yang memang akan mengambil job setelah istirahat selama 2 atau 3 hari. Suho, sang leader EXO memilih untuk beristirahat saja, dan mengambil job foto Ceci bersama Chanyeol, D.O, dan Xiumin pada hari ke 5 liburan mereka. Ia ingin menghabiskan liburannya di rumah saudaranya yang berada di Jeju. Maka ia memutuskan berangkat seorang diri pada hari kedua liburannya. Ia sampai di bandara setelah menempuh satu jam perjalanan. Sesampainya di bandara ia mulai mencari-cari sosok saudara jauhnya diantara kerumunan para penjemput.

"Hyesun Nunna..." Suho melambaikan tangannya pada seorang wanita yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hay," wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Suho dan mengajaknya segera ke mobil, takut akan semakin banyak fans yang mengenali Suho.

"Bagaimana kabar Paman, Bibi, dan Dongkyu Hyung?" wanita bernama Hyesun tersebut bertanya pada Suho sambil menyetir. Jarak antara bandara ke rumahnya hanya sekitar 20 menit saja.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Nunna sendiri? Ada kabar gembira."

"Hehehe, nanti akan ku beri tahu. Umma sudah memasakkan banyak makan di rumah."

Hyesun memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah yang terbilang sangat luas. Perkampungan tempat Hyesun tinggal masih asri, jalanan masih banyak yang bertanah, namun rumah Hyesun termasuk di daerah berbatasan dengan perkotaan sehingga jalannya berpaving rapi. Rumahnya pun sudah tergolong modern, dengan taman-taman yang indah di depannya.

"Ah, Joonmyeon ah, selamat datang." Suho di sambut baik oleh Ibu Hyesun. Ayah Hyesun sedang berlayar mencari ikan dan baru akan kembali esok hari, sementara suaminya bekerja di perkantoran pusat kota dan pulang pada sore hari.

Mereka menikmati hidangan khas Jeju yang kebanyakan diolah dari ikan dan sayur, Suho merasa sangat senang. Rasanya semua lelah yang ia pendam selama ini terbebas sudah. Hari menjelang sore ketika Suho diantar ke kamar tamu. Ia dan Hyesun duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil banyak bercerita, mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa.

"Joon ah, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, tapi kau janji ini akan jadi rahasia kita dulu. Okay?"

Suho mentap curiga pada wanita yang telah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu, namun ia mengangguk juga.

"Lihat ini." Hyesun mengulurkan sebuah benda kecil panjang dari dalam saku baju yang ia gunakan.

"Nunna, kau..." Suho hampir saja berteriak histeris.

"Sssst, jangan keras-keras Joon ah. Nanti Umma tau, ini akan jadi kejutan di hari ulang tahun suamiku lusa."

Suho mengangguk, senyum cerah tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Kemudian ia memeluk Hyesun dan membisikkan _chukkae_ berulang kali.

"Iya, jangan beritahu Paman atau Bibi dulu, nanti aku akan mengunjungi mereka kalau kandunganku sudah besar saja."

Suho hanya mengangguk dan memaklumi keinginan wanita berambut panjang dihadapannya. Mereka kembali terlibat obrolan untuk merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun suami Hyesun, ketika terdengar suara Ibu Hyesun memanggil karena suaminya telah datang. Suho menemui suami Hyesun dan mereka hanya bertukar cerita sedikit, Suho tidak terlalu dekat dengan lelaki bermarga Nam tersebut, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika mereka selesai makan malam, Suho pun berpamitan ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Eh, testpack Nunna ketinggalan," Suho berniat mengembalikannya ketika terlintas suatu ide jahil di otaknya. Ia pun segera meraih handphone nya dan cukup terkejut karena mendapati banyak pesan dan beberapa panggilan. Ia pun segera melakukan panggilan video pada si pengirim pesan.

"Ah, akhirnya. Sayang, kau sudah sampai di Jeju?"

"Iya, Yi. Maaf, aku tadi keasyikan mengobrol dengan Nunna jadi lupa mau menghubungimu."

"Hey, hey, hey. Its okay Baby, kamu nggak perlu sedih gitu. Ya.. yaa kenapa malah mau nangis, aku nggak marah Sayang."

"Bu-bukan itu Yi... a-ada hal lain yang sebenarnya membuatku pergi ke Jeju." Suho berhasil meneteskan air matanya. Membuat seseorang yang ia telfon jadi kelabakan.

"Honey, kau ingin bicara apa? Kenapa harus menangis? Ada masalah dengan member, atau ada apa? Ceritakan."

"Yifan," ya itu Wu Yifan, atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris, mantan leader EXO M dan mantan partner Suho, tapi bukan mantan pacarnya, karena sampai sekarang mereka masih berpacaran.

Suho tidak berani menatap Kris, ia mengangkat sesuatu di tangan kanannya dan ia tunjukkan pada kamera.

"Apa itu Baby?" Suho agak menjauhkan benda yang ia pegang sehingga Kris sepenuhnya dapat melihatnya.

"A-aku hamil Yi, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Jadi aku kabur ke sini untuk meminta bantuan Hyesun Nunna." Suho menjatuhkan testpack yang dipegangnya ke kasur dan menutup wajahnya.

"Joon, apa maksudnya ini. K-kau tidak mungkin, jangan bercanda Joon, b-bagaima..."

"Jadi kau tidak mau tanggung jawab. Kau akan meninggalkanku yang mengandung anakmu ini. Dasar lelaki, aku akan menuntutmu karena telah menghamiliku!"

Tut... tut... tut... Suho menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Kemudian ia berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil menahan perut dan mulutnya agar ia tidak tertawa keras, ya ampun puas sekali rasanya mengerjai Yifan.

"Haaaaaah, kapan lagi bisa bikin Yifan shock seperti itu." Suho pun menatap handphone nya, tak ada panggilan balik, mungkin Yifan sedang berpikir keras. Suho kembali tertawa, ia meletakkan tespack tersebut di laci nakas, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur.

Entah berapa lama Suho tertidur, suara handphone nya yang nyaring membuatnya otomatis terbangun dan segera mengangkatnya, takut mengganggu yang lain.

"Ya! Jemput aku sekarang di bandara. Aku sudah di Jeju. Sekarang!"

Tut... tut... tut...

Ha? Ha? Ha? Siapa yang barusan menelpon? Suho segera membuka panggilannya dan menemukan nama _yeobo3_ yang tertera. Kini ia yang panik bagaimana harus menjemput Yifan di bandara ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari.

 _Kris side_

"Bodoh... bodoh... ya ampun kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Pertama Suho itu laki-laki dan ia TIDAK mungkin hamil. Kedua, jikapun ia bisa hamil, terakhir kami berhubungan sudah hampir 7 bulan lalu. Jadi kalau dia hamil pasti perutnya sudah besar sekarang. Ya ampun, ini kesialan atau keberuntungan sih? God!" Yifan merutuki kebodohannya ketika sudah menaiki pesawat menuju pulau Jeju. Karena kepanikannya yang luar biasa ia nekat langsung membeli tiket ke Korea saat itu juga. Beruntunglah besok ia tak memiliki jadwal sama sekali.

 **-SELESAI-**

 **12/3/2017 14:40**


	49. Chapter 49: Abang Gojek

**Abang Gojek**

 **.**

 **KRISHO**

 **.**

"Mama …. Ban sepedanya Suho bocor Ma.. gimana Suho bisa berangkat sekolah, huweeee." Suho, pemuda yang baru kelas 1 SMA tersebut melapor pada Mamanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mewek, persis kayak anak TK yang mintak dibeliin balon segitiga.

"Apaan sih Ho! Kamu gak liat Mama lagi _massage_."

"Huweeee, anterin Suho ke sekolah dulu Mama…" Suho manyun, bibirnya ia kerucutkan dan menatap melas pada sosok pria cantik yang sedang di _massage_ salah satu _maid_ di rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, rewel banget sih! Sana pesan gojek! Jaman aja udah canggih, masak kamu enggak!"

Suho meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Mamanya, sambil menggerutu dan mulai memesan gojek dari _Iphone_ nya.

Ia menunggu sekitar 2 menit di depan rumah, abang gojeknya sudah muncul.

"Loh? Bang Kris?" Suho terkejut mendapati abang gojek ganteng yang ngekos nggak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hehehe, iya Ho." Si abang Kris yang kata Suho gantengnya kayak anime-anime Jepang itu hanya cengengesan.

"Kok abang nge Gojek sih? Kuliahnya gimana?"

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana Ho, ini sambilan doang. Lumayan lah buat tambahan uang jajan. Mau berangkat sekolah kan?"

"Ah iya lupa Bang. Ayok." Suho pun menaiki motor _matic_ Kris setelah dipasangi helm oleh pemuda tersebut, kemudian mereka melaju di jalanan kota.

"Sepeda kamu kemana Ho?"

"Bocor Bang. Mama nggak mau nganter lagi di _massage_ ," Kris hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, "Bang.. Bang, ntar pulangya jemput Suho lagi ya Bang."

"Emangnya kamu pulang jam berapa Ho?"

"Jam 2an sih Bang."

"Hmmm, bisa sih. Tapi ntar kalo Abang lagi ada _job_ gimana?"

"Ya nggak papa, Suho tunggulah."

"Cieee Cieee yang rela nungguin Abang…"

"Ih apaan sih Bang!"

"Ulululu, yang lagi malu tambah manis deh kalo merah gitu wajahnya," Kris melirik Suho dari spion yang sengaja ia arahkan ke wajah Suho.

"Ih Abang, jangan bikin Suho tambah baper deh." Suho memukul pelan punggung Kris.

"Ya nggak papalah baper. Abang mah tambah suka kalo Suho baperin Abang."

"Yeee, Abang mah gombal terus." Suho masih saja manyun-manyunin bibirnya, bikin Kris yang lagi nyetir jadi goyah konsentrasi.

"Lah, mau di seriusin nih. Jadi pacar abang gih kalo gitu."

"Apaan sih Baaaanggg, nggak romantis banget nembaknya." Suho kembali memukul-mukul punggung Kris dengan pelan, menghadirkan tawa lepas dari pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Nggak papa Ho. Seriusnya entar aja kalo abang ngelamar kamu."

Aaaaahhhh, wajah Suho rasanya panas banget, ditambah jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Otomatis ia memeluk Kris dengan erat, takut pingsan sih modusnya. Tapi Kris mah malah seneng banget dipeluk-peluk sama makhluk unyuk macem Suho. Hahahaha, dasar, dua-duanya modus.

" **selesai"**

 **12/4/2017 21:09**


	50. Chapter 50: Tukang

**TUKANG**

 **.**

 **WannaOne! DeepWink (BaejinxJihoon)**

 **.**

Ide asli milik hidungnya_oohsehun69, silahkan cek di instagram. Saya udah dapet ijin pengembangan lho yaaa, wkwkwkwkw.

 **.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Beberapa anak berkumpul diteras, berjajar rapi duduk di atas kursi panjang diteras sebuah tempat bimbel untuk anak-anak SD. Seorang guru muda, karena statusnya masih pelajar SMA, menghampri anak-anak tersebut.

"Belum pada dijemput?" tanyanya pada keempat muridnya yang baru selesai ia ajar tadi.

"Belum Kak…" mereka kompak menjawab dengan nada sedih.

Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah anak didiknya. Duduk paling ujung bernama Woojin, ia tampak mengantuk karena beberapa kali matanya tertutup dengan kepala menunduk. Disebelahnya ada Guanlin, anak paling bongsor yang tengah mengobrol dengan Daehwi, si manis yang suka ber _aegyo_ dan yang terakhir adalah Jinyoung, si pendiam akut, tapi…

"Ada apa Jinyoungie? Kenapa menatap Kakak seperti itu?"

"Kak Jihoon suka jadi guru?" tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hmmh, kalo udah lulus kuliah nanti, Kak Jihoon pingin jadi guru SD. Biar bisa ngajar anak-anak lucu seperti kalian." Jihoon dengan gemas mencubit pipi Jinyoung.

"Kaaaakk…" Jinyoung berteriak tidak suka.

"Daehwi juga pingin jadi guru Kak… soalnya Daehwi suka belajar." Tiba-tiba Daehwi nyeletuk, menimbulkan tawa pada Jihoon.

"Kalo Woojin jadi penyanyi aja, kan Woojin ganteng kayak Super Junior." Eh, ternyata Woojin sudah tersadar, bahkan kata-katanya menimbulkan olokan dari teman-temannya.

Jihoon juga tak bisa menahan tawanya, pipi gembulnya tampak memerah. Ia menatap Guanlin yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalo Guanlin pingin jadi apa?" Jihoon akhirnya bertanya karena Guanlin tak kunjung bicara.

"Pemain basket aja, akukan tinggi. Tapi Papa pingin aku jadi ilmuwan sih. Aku jadi keduanya aja deh." Dan jawaban Guanlin kembali menimbulkan tawa.

"Nggak papa kan jadi ilmuwan, mereka kan pinter-pinter," Guanlin merasa senang karena ada yang membela. Kali tatapan Jihoon beralih pada Jinyoung, "Kalo Jinyoungie pingin jadi apa?"

Mereka terdiam, Jinyoung tampak berpikir.

"Tukang…?" ia sedikit ragu menjawab,

"Bwahahahaha…." Dan mereka semua tetawa, tak pelak Jihoon menahan tawanya.

"Sssst… dengerin dulu doong. Emang jadi tukang apa Jinyoungie?"

"Tukang bahagiaain kamu dong, Kak Jihoon." Dan Jinyoung tersenyum ganteng.

Bertepatan dengan itu mobil jemputan Jinyoung datang. Sebelum pergi ia sempat melayangkan kecupan di pipi Jihoon.

"Cieeeee…. Cieeeee…. Cieeeee…" dan teriakan tambah membahana setelah Jinyoung pergi.

"Ya ampuunn! Dasar _kids_ jaman _now_!" Jihoon mencak-mencak tidak jelas, sementara yang lain masih menertawainya. Duh, Jihoon malu banget digombalin anak kecil, tapi ia juga suka. -_-

 **;;..;;**

 **end**

 **;;..;;**

 **30-12-17 = 13:28**


	51. Chapter 51: Saranghaeyo

**Saranghaeyo**

 **.**

 **Produce101! Jaehwan x Sewoon**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anyyeonghasseyo_."

"Anyyeonghasseyo."

Hening. Setelah saling menyapa mereka justru terdiam, masing-masing tak ada yang melanjutkan ke pembicaraan. Si penelpon diam, sementara yang menerima telepon sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hwanie, kau tidak papa?" akhirnya pemuda yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya tersebut memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian menit terlewati, ia merasa si penelpon tidak akan memulai pembicaraan.

" _Hehehehe, aku baik-baik saja. Gimana kabarmu, Sewoonie?"_

"Hmm, baik juga. Ini baru selesai latihan."

" _Oh, kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah kalau begitu."_

"Kau tak merindukanku?" pertanyaan telak dari Sewoon membuat Hwanie, Jaehwan, terdiam.

" _Tentu aku merindukanmu, sangat."_ Terdengar nada lirih dari seberang telpon.

"Bagaimana debutmu? Selamat ya Hwanie, kalian telah bekerja keras." Sewoon tersenyum, membayangkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghadiri debut _stage_ Wanna One.

" _Terima kasih. Ah, tunggu. Aku menelponmu karena ingin mengucapkan selamat. Sewoonie aku minta maaf, benar-benar maaf aku tidak dapat menghadiri debut_ stage _mu kemarin, aku sungguh menyesal."_

"Hey… hey… tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tahu kalian sibuk, jadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi."

" _Tapi aku juga minta maaf karena baru menghubungimu sekarang."_

Mereka kembali terdiam, berputar dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya bahkan Sewoon tak mepermasalahkannya sama sekali. Ia sangat tahu bahwa saat ini Wanna One pasti sibuk sekali begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Dimana Jaehwanku yang selalu tertawa, bercanda, dimana sikap-sikap konyolnya, aku sungguh merindukannya." Sewoon berkata sambil tertawa membuat Jaehwan ikut tertawa diseberang sana.

"Sudahlah Hwanie, aku sudah bilang tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Kau tau, kau mau menelponku ditengah-tengah kesibukanmu seperti ini saja, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Setidaknya kita masih bisa bertukar kabar meski hanya sebentar," Sewoon tersenyum, dan ia pasti tahu bahwa Jaehwan juga tengah tersenyum.

" _Sewoonie…."_ Jaehwan merengek dengan nada manja, membuat Sewoon tertawa lebih keras, _"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo kita luangkan waktu minggu ini untuk bertemu. Aku ada libur satu hari setelah syuting Wanna One Go, bagaimana?"_ Jaehwan berkata antusias, namun dia juga was-was karena jadwal Sewoon.

"Tentu saja…" Belum sempat Sewoon melanjutkan kata-katanya, sang manajer berteriak dari luar.

"Sewoon ssi cepatlah… studio akan ditutup, cepat pulang, besok kau ada jadwal!"

" _Ne Hyung_ , tunggu sebentar." Sewoon kembali fokus pada hpnya.

" _Kalau begitu cepatlah istirahat, kita bisa berkirim pesan nanti. Selamat malan Sewoonie, mimpi indah."_

Sewoon tertawa kecil, " _Ne,_ selamat malam juga. Aku tutup teleponnya ya, istirahatlah yang cukup. _Annyeong."_

" _Ah, tunggu!"_ tanpa sadar Jaehwan berteriak, " _Sewoonie_ saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo _."_

Sewoon tersenyum manis, " _Nado... saranghaeyo_."

Mereka pun mengakhiri panggilan dengan senyum bahagia terpasang di bibir masing-masing.

 **.**

' **end'**

… **31-12-17=11:14…**

 **..**

 **.**

Aaarrrggghhhhh, sebenarnya ini sudah ingin aku tulis dari jaman awal-awal mereka debut kemarin, tapi selalu aja ada kendala. And finally… jeng.. jeng… jeng… jeng… semoga kalian suka…


	52. Chapter 52: Nonton Kamu

**Nonton Kamu**

 **.**

 **GOT7!MarkJin**

 **.**

 **Inspired by Running Man 374**

 **.**

Minggu siang yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau bersahutan, mentari bersinar terang, dan dua orang sepasang suami-'istri' tengah asyik menonton tv.

"Hahahaha, _Babbo! Babbo!_ Kenapa kau melakukannya di depan kekasihmu! Hahaha."

"Jinyoung ah…. Filmnya sudah selesai. Kenapa kamu masih saja tertawa?" Mark menatap Jinyoung yang masih tertawa bahkan sampai mengangkat-angkat kedua kakinya karena ending konyol yang ditampilkan film komedi.

"Ah, benar." Jinyoung berdehem sejenak, ia meraih biskuit di meja dan berpura-pura mengunyahnya dengan tenang. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena bertingkah konyol di depan suaminya. _Well,_ meskipun mereka sudah menikah hampir satu tahun, tapi selama ini Jinyoung selalu menampilkan sikap seorang istri yang _cool._

"Nih, mau nonton apalagi?" Mark menyerahkan remot yang ia ambil dari meja pada Jinyoung.

"Dari tadi aku terus _Hyung_ yang milih acaranya. _Hyung_ sendiri pengen nonton apa?" Jinyoung tanpa sadar menampilkan raut imutnya dihadapan Mark.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Mark tersipu, "Aku nontonin kamu aja deh. Lihat, betapa imutnya, manisnya, cantiknya istriku ini." Mark mengucapkannya sambil mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Jinyoung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan sangat gemas.

"Ish apaan sih _Hyung_ , gombal mulu. Sana cuci popok Yugyeom, tadi aku kelupaan nyucinya." Jinyoung beranjak pergi menuju kamar _baby_ mereka, tak lupa ia melemparkan bantal kursi yang tadi didekapnya.

"Aku salah? Aku kan hanya memuji istriku?" Mark bertanya entah pada siapa.

Dengan wajah kusut ia pun beranjak ke belakang untuk mencuci popok bayi mereka yang baru lahir beberapa minggu lalu.

 **.**

 **,udah,**

 **.**

 **1/1/18 – 17:02**

 **.**

Udah. Bosen ya? Aku juga. Hahahaha. Ini terlintas begitu saja dan langsung diketik. So, aku nggak tau. Hahahahah.


	53. Chapter 53: Sick

**SICK**

 **.**

 **SVT! CHEOLSOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyamanya yang bergambar kucing ketika hp nya di atas kasur berdering nyaring. Jisoo segera menghampirinya, dan tersenyum ketika tahu siapa penelponnya, ia pun menyamankan dirinya duduk di atas kasur dengan kaki terlipat.

"Cheol ah… sudah pulang?" Jisoo bertanya dengan antusias, pasalnya sang kekasih sejak kemarin belum menghubunginya karena pertandingan sepak bola di luar kota.

" _Iya Sayang. Maaf baru menghubungimu, aku tadi sangat lelah jadi langsung tidur_." Terdengar suara serak dari seberang telepon.

" _Gwencana._ Kau tidak papa? Suaramu terdengar serak sekali?"

" _Sepertinya aku demam_ _Yang_. _Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali_."

"Cheol ah… kamu pasti kelelahan. Sudah ke dokter belum?" kali ini nada panik dari Jisoo terdengar kentara sekali.

" _Hmm, tadi_ Umma _sudah mengantarku ke dokter_."

"Apa kata dokter? Dikasih obat kan? Udah diminum belum?"

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan, " _Tadi dikasih resep dan aku nyari-nyari di apotik tapi obatnya nggak ketemu, soalnya mereka pada nggak punya semua_."

"Kok bisa sih? Emang obatnya apa? Habis ini aku ke sana deh, sekalian aku cariin obatnya."

" _Iya deh. Soalnya diresep tadi tertulis kalo obatnya adalah senyum Jisoo, tawa Jisoo, dan kasih sayang Jisoo_."

"Cheol ah… sebenarnya kamu sakit beneran nggak sih? Gombal mulu kerjaannya."

" _Hehehe, iya Yang beneran aku sakit. Lebih tepatnya sih kena malarindu yang disebabkan oleh seorang bernama Choi Jisoo_."

"Apaan sih Cheol! Males aku!" Jisoo benar-benar merasa wajahnya sangat panas, namun senyum manis terus terpampang dari bibir kucingnya.

" _Iya Yang, aku beneran rindu banget ni ma kamu. Buruan gih kesini, udah nggak kuat_."

"Iya-iya bawel." Jisoo menutup teleponnya dan melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Ma.. Mama… Jisoo keluar ya?" Jisoo menghampiri Mamanya yang tengah duduk asyik menonton tv.

"Mau kemana malam-malam gini?"

"Ke rumah Seungcheol, boleh ya Ma… please…" Jisoo mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ andalannya.

"Boleh. Tapi nggak boleh nginep…. _No No No No_ , Mama udah kebal dengan rayuanmu. Lama-lama Mama suruh kamu pindah sekalian ke rumahnya tante Yuri ( _Umma_ nya Seungcheol)."

"Yaahh, Seungcheol kan sedang sakit Ma, lagian besok juga Minggu, trus kalo pulang kemaleman kan Jisoo nggak berani Ma jalan sendiri meski cuma beberapa blok."

" _No No No No_. Papa nanti pulang jam 10, sekalian Mama suruh buat jemput kamu. Titik! Udah sana cepet berangkat, biar nggak buang-buang waktu."

Jisoo mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. Ia pun keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan Mamanya.

 _ **My Wife: Pa, pulangnya nanti jemput Jisoo di rumah Seungcheol ya. Dia nggak berani balik sendiri.**_

 _ **Hubby: Emang Seungcheol nggak mau nganter pulang Ma?**_

 _ **My Wife: Dia lagi sakit Pa katanya, makanya Jisoo ke sana.**_

 _ **Hubby: Oh, oke Ma.**_

Namun akhirnya Papa Jisoo lupa untuk menjemput Jisoo dan sang Mama akhirnya pasrah membiarkan putra semata wayangnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, lagi untuk menginap di rumah Seungcheol.

 **.**

 **.selesai.**

 **.**

 **30/12/17 – 21:03**


	54. Chapter 54: Kuku

**KUKU**

 **.**

 **B.A.P! Banghim**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Yongguk mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya. Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda ketua OSIS tersebut hanya mengiyakan ajakan kekasihnya untuk mampir, namun belum sempat ia lakukan karena kesibukannya menjelang ulang tahun sekolah. Kini mereka, Yongguk dan Himchan, kekasihnya, tengah duduk di balkon kamar pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Yongguk tersebut. Mereka menikmati setoples _cookies_ hangat yang baru dibuat oleh Ibu Himchan.

"Bang…" Himchan memanggil dengan nada manja. Sebenarnya Bang adalah nama keluarga Yongguk, namun itu dijadikan nama sayang oleh Himchan, toh pemuda dengan _gummy smile_ tersebut tak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Hm…" Yongguk menjawab singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kolam ikan besar di samping rumah keluarga Himchan.

"Sebenarnya cinta nggak sih sama aku?" Himchan melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan menarik-narik kecil ujung lengan seragam Yongguk.

"Perlu nih aku jawab," Yongguk menoleh dengan _pokerface_ andalannya.

"Iyalah." Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersidekap.

"Kalo nggak cinta mana mungkin mau pacaran sama kamu." Yongguk kembali mengalihkan matanya untuk mengamati ikan-ikan di bawah sana.

"Bisa ajakan? Kalo cinta emang seberapa besar?" kali ini Himchan bertanya dengan suara lirih, tampaknya pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut agak ragu bertanya.

Yongguk menghela nafas, ia tampak berpikir. Sungguh, meskipun dulu Himchan yang menembaknya, meskipun ia selalu bersikap dingin dan kadang cuek, tapi sungguh ia mencintai pemuda merajuk di sampingnya ini. Hello, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir satu tahun. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia memang agak keterlaluan.

"Kalo cowok-cowok lain mungkin bakal bilang kalo cintanya setinggi gunung ataupun sedalam samudera, kalo aku enggak…"

Himchan terdiam, ia bingung dengan perkataan Yongguk yang setengah-setengah.

"Cintaku hanya seujung kuku buat kamu." Final.

Himchan hampir mewek dibuatnya, "Tuh kan…" dan matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Yongguk tersenyum, ia menoleh dan menangkup wajah Himchan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalo gunung bisa hancur dan lautan bisa kering, mau sampai kapanpun kamu potong kuku ku, mereka akan tetep tumbuh. Dan itu sama seperti cintaku padamu, mau kamu potong sampai kapanpun kalo Tuhan nggak menghendaki, cintaku akan terus tumbuh buat kamu."

Kali ini Himchan beneran nangis, tapi tangis bahagia. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Yongguk dengan erat.

"Percayalah Channie, seperti apapun diriku, hanya ada kamu di hatiku."

Himchan menggumankan terima kasih berulang kali disela isak tangisnya.

" _Nggak sia-sia kemarin denger gombalannya Daejung buat Youngjae."_ Dan Yongguk hanya mampu tertawa dalam diam.

Ah, ternyata Yongguk mencontek gombalan temannya.

 **.**

…

 **END**

…

 **.**

Geje? Bosen? Aneh?

Emang!

Hahahahaha.

 **30/12/2017 – 13:02**


	55. Chapter 55: Lampu

**Lampu**

 **.**

 **Naruto! Naruto x Shion**

 **.**

 **Saya pinjem karakternya Masashi** _ **sensei, arigatou….**_

 **.**

"Eh, gue duluan ya! Ada Shion di taman." Naruto yang tadinya tengah mengobrol bersama Kiba dan Hidate langsung meninggalkan mereka ketika melihat kekasihnya duduk di taman.

"Oke!" mereka menyahuti Naruto bersamaan.

"Eh, Yang nggak ada kelas?"

Gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah memainkan hpnya tersebut mendongak, mendapati kekasihnya berdiri dengan senyum sumringah.

"Nggak ada, Asuma _sensei_ tidak masuk hari ini." Gadis tersebut menunjukkan gestur agar Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa lagi dia? Padahal kemarin di kelasku juga nggak masuk."

Shion mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia tengah serius membaca sesuatu di hpnya.

"Yang kamu pakai rok? Tumbenan?"

"Iya nih, bagus nggak?" Shion mengalihkan atensinya pada Naruto dengan senyum cantik.

"Bagus kok. Dari dulu-dulu napa? Kan tambah cantik kalo gini."

Shion masih tersenyum, "Dulu kan kakek selalu ngelarang aku pakek rok, sekarang pas kuliah aku kan nggak tinggal di rumah jadi nyoba pake rok deh."

"Ehmm," Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Eh Yang," terlintas sebuah ide ketika ia melihat lampu taman yang masih meyala padahal ini siang hari, "Kamu tau nggak apa bedanya kamu sama lampu?"

Shion menatap Naruto dengan tatapan " _what do you mean?"_ pasalnya Naruto mengganti topik mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Eenggak…" Shion menjawab dengan ragu.

"Kalo lampu nyalanya harus dialiri listrik, kalo kamu hidup karena aliran energi dari cintaku." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan semangat. Kedua tangannya bersiap terbentang untuk menerima pelukan dari sang kekasih.

Namun Shion masih diam, dia tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan memukulkan tas selempangnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Jadi aku bakalan mati gitu kalo kita putus?!" Shion melempar tatapan maut pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Loh.. loh.. Yang, nggak gitu maksudnya. Kamu berharap kita putus gitu?" Naruto mengejar Shion yang tak mempedulikannya.

"Ya siapa yang tau juga!"

"Yang! Yang! Kamu kok tega sih! Yang! Jangan tinggalin aku!"

 **.**

 **/USAI/**

 **./1.1.18 – 17:42/.**

 **.**

Kalo mau gombalin ceweknya, setidaknya dipikir dulu deh. Maklum ya, Shion hanya berpikir kritis. Hahahaha, peace!


	56. Chapter 56: Pencuri

**Pencuri**

 **Produce101! Hyunbin x Minhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara memasak paginya bersama Seungwoo. Hari ini Wanna One tidak ada kegiatan, lagi-lagi kecuali Daniel sang visual. Hari ini mereka masak sederhana saja, ada sop ayam dan telur goreng. Sementara Minhyun menata makanan mereka di atas meja makan, Seungwoo bertugas membangunkan member lainnya. Berhubung hari libur dan kondisi Jisung yang kurang enak badan, ia melanjutkan tidurnya hingga siang dan digantikan oleh Seungwoo.

"Hyung, ada yang menelponmu. Sejak tadi handphone mu berbunyi terus." Jaehwan menunjukkan diri yang mulai diikuti member lainnya.

Minhyun pun bergegas menuju kamarnya, dia mendapati penelpon tanpa nama di handphonya. Tanpa ragu ia mengangkat nya karena berpikir mungkin saja itu temannya yang berganti nomor.

 _"Yoeboseo, bisa bicara dengan saudara Hwang Minhyun?"_

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia seperti mengenal suara berat tersebut, namun tunggu, hanya saja suara ini terkesan lebih berat.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Maaf, saya bicara dengan siapa ya?"

 _"Oh, kebetulan, ini dari kepolisian Hwang ssi. Anda ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian."_

"Hah?! Apa?!" Minhyun _shock_ sekali mendengar berita tersebut, entah mengapa tiba-tiba lututnya jadi selemas jeli.

 _"Pencurian."_ Sang polisi berkata mantap.

Minhyun menatap sekeliling, kamarnya sunyi, bahkan dari ruang makan juga tak terdengar suara canda teman-temannya. Minhyun menatap ranjangnya dan ia duduk dengan wajahnya yang tampak masih _shock_.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, _Gyeongchal-nim_. Pencurian? Pencurian apa? Saya merasa tidak pernah melakukan tindak pidana apapun, termasuk mencuri." Minhyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara biasa, ia berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang menyerang dirinya.

 _"Ya. Anda ditangkap sebagai tersangka utama atas pencurian…. hati saya."_

"MWO?!"

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa lepas dari seberang telepon. Alis Minhyun berkedut tajam, ia mengenali suara tawa tersebut, dan ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"YA! KWON HYUNBIN! Berhenti bermain-main atau jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!"

 _"Hyung.. Hyung... tunggu du..."_

Tut... tut... tut...

 _"Mampus!"_ Hyunbin dan segala tindakan cerobohnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak papa? Kenapa berteriak?" Daehwi, Jihoon, dan Sungwoon berdiri didepan kamar Minhyun dengan tampang penuh tanya.

"Aish! _Gwencana_. Si _Babbo_ Hyunbin itu mengerjaiku."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan, membuat Minhyun merasa semakin kesal.

"Ya...! Cukup. Sekarang ayo kita makan."

Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar Minhyun dan mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **1.1.18 … 20:39**

 **.**

 **.**


	57. Chapter 57: Password

**Password**

 **.**

 **DraMione**

 **.**

 **J.K. Rowling but Story is Mine**

 **.**

Draco tengah berjalan bersama dua sahabatnya, Goyle dan Theo. Yah, kalo mereka bisa dibilang sahabat sih, soalnya tiap hari pasti _mbabu_ sama Draco. Saat ini aja mereka tengah membawakan barang-barang Draco untuk kelas praktikumnya.

"Ya, kalian. Letakkan barang-barangku di lab dan tunggu aku di sana. Aku ada urusan." Draco langsung melesat meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Oke bos." Goyle dan Theo menjawab bersamaan. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Draco, ketika pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut melayangkan tatapan tajam dan mendesis _"Pergi sana"_ pada keduanya, mereka pun segera beranjak pergi.

"Siang Mione.. sendirian?"Draco menyapa salah satu temannya dari jurusan kedokteran, hanya saja mereka berbeda spesialisasi yang diambil.

"Oh Draco," gadis bersurai bergelombang tersebut tersenyum, mendapati sang pemuda yang menjadi salah satu incaran para mahasiswa di seluruh Hogwarts University selain Cedric dan Harry, "Ya aku sendiri. Kebetulan kelas ku dimulai dua jam lagi."

"Begitu? Boleh aku menemanimu?" Draco bertanya dengan senyum tampannya.

"Tentu saja." Hermione menggeser duduknya dan mengambil tasnya untuk ia letakkan di atas rumput.

"Oh iya Mione. Boleh nggak aku minta _password facebook_ mu?" Draco merasa dirinya cukup dekat dengan Hermione sehingga ia menanyakannya.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba?" Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita kan temen deket," Draco kembali menampilkan senyum menawannya.

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Yah, meskipun kita temen deket, tetep rahasia dong."

"Oh gitu, rahasia-rahasiaan nih." Draco berkata dengan wajah menggoda, "Kalau gitu _password twitter_ kamu deh apa?"

Hermione kembali tertawa.

"Apaan sih, Drac. Kok kamu kepo banget. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih."

Berhubung Hermione dan Draco memang sudah dekat semenjak awal mereka kuliah, si gadis cantik tersebut menanggapi Draco dengan santai. Temannya itu memang sesekali suka jail. Dan ini pasti salah satu kejailannya.

"Yaudah deh, kalau _password_ hati kamu apa, Mione? Kasih tahu ya karena aku mau masuk ke hatimu." Bisik Draco lembut di telinga sang gadis jenius.

Kali ini Hermione tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa kerasnya. Tuhkan bener, dia tau kalo Draco lagi-lagi tengah menjailinya.

"Kalau buat kamu sih nggak pake _password_ segala, tinggal di _scan_ aja pakai cintamu, ntar juga pasti bisa masuk sendiri. Hehehe." Hermione bahkan menambahkan _heart sign_ di akhir kalimat yang ditujukannya untuk Draco.

Dan kali ini Draco yang tertawa, tak disangkanya bahwa gadis didepannya ini akan menanggapi gombalannya. Padahal biasanya, Hermione hanya akan tertawa atau langsung meninggalkannya dengan jengkel.

"Kamu bisa ya, nanggepin gombalanku sekarang." Draco berkata sambil mengacak lembut surai Hermione.

"Iya, kebanyakan belajar dari kamu sih, hehehe. Sekarang aku jadi mahir."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hermione dan mengecup sekilas bibir kemerahan gadis tersebut.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Ntar aku jemput di kelasmu. Okay?"

Hermione mengangguk, membiarkan sang calon dokter bedah pengisi hatinya itu menuju kelasnya.

Elah.. ternyata mereka pacaran toh? Dari tadi nyebutnya temen terus deh prasaan.

Auk ah! Gelap!

 **.**

 **End**

 **1/1/18 .. 20:54**


	58. Chapter 58: Sempurna

**Sempurna**

 **.**

 **Naruto! Sai x Ino**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kisimoto but story is mine**

 **;**

" _Anata_...," Ino memanggil pelan suaminya. Saat ini mereka tengah menonton tv di atas kasur di kamar mereka.

"Hm," sang suami menanggapi tanpa menoleh, kedua mata kelamnya masih terpaku pada acara tv yang menayangkan film action.

Ino membalik tubuhnya menghadap sang suami, ia memeluk erat guling bermotif lautan dalam dekapannya. Atensinya teralih sepenuhnya pada sang suami yang duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ kasur.

"Menurutmu... aku cantik nggak? Seksi nggak?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias. Ia bahkan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sai, sang suami terdiam. Sementara membiarkan Ino menantinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku nggak akan bilang kamu cantik ataupun seksi, karena aku pikir kata itu tak akan mampu menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan padamu." Sai berkata dengan tenang, ia melirik sang istri yang terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Kalau begitu... apa aku sempurna dimatamu?" Ino bertanya dengan ragu. Wanita yang biasanya sangat aktif tersebut hanya menundukkan wajah. Ia merasa tau akan posisinya di mata Sai.

Mereka hanyalah sepasang suami istri yang terikat pernikahan karena dijodohkan. Bahkan usia pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung, masih terlalu dini untuk dapat menilai masing-masing jati diri pasangannya.

"Dengarkan," Sai merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Ino, "Aku nggak akan bilang kalo kamu sempurna, atau cantik, atau seksi, karena nyatanya semua orang sudah melihatmu seperti itu. Aku cuma bilang kalo aku nggak akan merubah apapun yang ada pada dirimu."

Ino mendongak ketika bahunya di sentuh Sai. Dari telapak tangan pria dihadapannya ia dapat merasakan keteguhan dan keamanan yang dialirkan.

"Hal-hal yang sering bikin kamu khawatir nggak cantik lagi, ato nggak seksi lagi, justru hal-hal yang aku sukai darimu. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya aku suka dari kamu. Cara berpikirmu, kepribadianmu, senyumanmu, matamu. Meskipun kita baru memulai untuk memahami satu sama lain, tapi tanpa ragu akan aku katakan bahwa aku bangga dan beruntung bisa memilikimu. Jadi, tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri, Sayang."

Ino merasa dirinya begitu bodoh menanyakan hal konyol tersebut pada suaminya. Mungkin, ia memang bukan wanita yang diinginkan suaminya, mungkin ia memang bukan tipe ideal suaminya. Tapi suaminya berani mengakui bahwa ia bersyukur memiliki Ino, lantas mengapa ia harus berpikir bahwa ia harus dapat sempurna di mata orang-orang disekeliling suaminya, sementara suaminya sendiri mengganggap ia lebih dari kata sempurna.

"Ma-maaf. Kupikir kau akan menerimaku karena ada apanya, bukan apa adanya?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Sai merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang kini malah menangis. Ia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kebodohan sang istri. Satu kecupan manis ia layangkan cukup lama di kening wanita yang akan menemaninya seumur hidupnya ini.

"Apapun itu, berterima kasihlah pada takdir kita, Ino."

Ino mengangguk sambil menggumamkan maaf dan terima kasih berulang kali.

 **..END..**

 **1.1.18 – 21:02**

 **.**


	59. Chapter 59: Cemburu

**Cemburu**

 **.**

 **Suju! HaeHyuk**

'

'

'

"Puas bikin aku cemburu terus seharian?" pria berambut pirang tersebut melempar jaket kulitnya dengan sebal ke arah sofa. Dia pun bergegas memasuki kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Dua pria lainnya yang baru memasuki dorm terdiam. Si pria yang baru mendapat julukan _Harajuku style_ karena gaya rambutnya tersebut, hanya dapat memutar memutar bola matanya.

"Selesaikan! Jangan buat keributan di dorm, apalagi sampai membangunkan yang lainnya." Ancamnya kemudian memasuki kamarnya sendiri diikuti pria lain bersurai hitam.

Pria yang baru saja diancam adalah Eunhyuk, sang idol member Super Junior, dua pria tadi adalah _Hyungnya_ Leeteuk sang _leader_ dan Yesung sang _vocal._ Eunhyuk mengambil jaket Donghae yang dilemparnya tadi dengan dengusan keras.

Cklek. Eunhyuk membuka pintu tanpa permisi, ia bahkan tak terkejut ketika mendapati Donghae hanya mengenakan boxer tanpa pakaian sambil membersihkan _make up_ nya.

"Berapa lama kita pacaran?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil melepaskan pakaiannya, dia berniat akan mandi saja jika Donghae tak dapat diajak bicara sekarang. Si _fishy boy_ tersebut hanya akan diam ketika marah.

Dan benar saja tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir pria tersebut.

"Terserah. Aku lelah jika harus bertengkar sekarang." Eunhyuk memasuki kamar mandi dan setelahnya terdengar suara gemericik air.

Sebenarnya tanpa dijelaskan pun, Donghae juga paham bahwa Somin memang hanya sahabat masa kecil kekasihnya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia sering sekali kesal, terutama jika melihat Eunhyuk bersama oranglain, bahkan jika pun terlalu dekat dengan membernya sendiri. Donghae menghela nafas kasar, seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Eunhyuk mau bertukar kamar dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga mereka dapat sekamar setelah sekian lama (murni ngarang, hahahaha).

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar. Ia menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya, dalam keadaan diam.

"Kau ingin aku tidur di luar? Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang di apartemen Siwon." Eunhyuk berkata santai, ia mengusap kepalanya yang basah dan mulai beranjak, berniat meninggalkan kamar mereka semenjak beberapa bulan lalu itu.

" _Hyung_ ," Donghae hanya akan memanggilnya _Hyung_ dalam dua keadaan, pertama di depan kamera dan kedua ketika mereka sedang dalam keadaan bertengkar seperti ini. Eunhyuk membalik tubuhnya, ia mendapati Donghae telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Usia mu sudah berapa Donghae ah.. Kita sudah dalam usia tak pantas cemburu hanya untuk hal sepele seperti itu. Kau sendiri juga tau, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu lagi sejak sekian lama. Selain itu juga tak ada _skinship_ berarti diantara kita, bukan?" Eunhyuk menjelaskannya panjang lebar, berharap Donghae mau mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja… akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau semakin jauh. Aku jadi sering merasa jengkel karena kau mengabaikanku."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia meraih tangan Donghae dan menyelipkan jari jemarinya diantara jari jemari Donghae.

"Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh. Dan itu takkan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun setelah sekian lama kita meghadapinya."

Satu kecupan diterima Donghae dibibirnya, " _Mianhe,_ untuk segala kesalahan yang terjadi pada kita."

Donghae meraih pipi Eunhyuk dan menarik tengkuknya, dia melayangkan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir kemerahan sang kekasih. Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.Selesai.**

 **3/1/18 .. 11:04**

 **.**

Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Hahaha, hanya ingin mengetik dan hasilnya tidak jelas sama sekali. Wkwkwkw.

Inspired by Running Man episode 376, ekspresinya Donghae ngenak banget. Hahaha.


	60. Chapter 60: Mianhe

**Mianhe**

 **.**

 **Monday Couple**

 **.**

'''''''''

Suasana bar memang tidak terlalu ramai. Jam dinding yang berdetak di atas bar menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 10 malam. Seorang pria dengan hoodie panjang dan beanie hitam yang menutupi kepalanya berjalan perlahan ke sebuah bilik di sudut bar yang dipesannya sore tadi. Ia memasukinya dan belum mendapati seseorang yang memiliki janji bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Selalu saja." Gumamnya pelan. Ia melepas sepatu dan hoodie nya kemudian duduk di sana, pria tersebut termenung tiba-tiba.

Ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak ia menghilangkan jejak dan tak menghubungi teman-temannya. Bagaimana kabar mereka, apakah mereka selalu sehat, dan apakah mereka telah melupakannya atau apa ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, semua ini terjadi karena memang kesalahannya, entahlah. Ketika minggu lalu ia terpikir untuk menghubungi salah satu temannya, ia pun tak mengharap bahwa wanita tersebut akan mengiyakan ajakan bertemunya setelah ia benar-benar membuat mereka semua kecewa.

"Sudah lama?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Ah, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merindukan suara tersebut.

Sang pria tersenyum, mendapati wanita dengan jaket tebal, syal panjang yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan sebuah beanie abu-abu berdiri di pintu masuk bilik.

"Duduklah, aku baru sampai juga." Ucapnya. Setelah sang wanita masuk, mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka duduk dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada pada pikiran masing-masing, namun hawa yang tercipta disekitarnya terasa lebih dingin dibanding cuaca di luar ruangan.

"Permisi, ini minuman dan makanan yang tuan pesan tadi." Seorang pramusaji datang dan mencairkan keterdiaman mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Jihyo ya.. lepaslah jaketmu, apa kau tidak kepanasan? Ruangan ini hangat."

Sang wanita tergagap, ini bukan dirinya. Ia bergegas melepas jaket tebalnya setelah mengatakan _Ne_ pada pria dihadapannya.

Mereka menyantap hidangan dengan tenang. Hanya sesekali terlontar pembicaraan singkat, tak ada bahasan mengenai menghilangnya sang pria. Jihyo sendiri berpikir mungkin nanti si pria akan menjelaskannya, meskipun ia sangat tak sabar ingin merentetinya dengan berbagai pertayaan.

Setelah hampir 25 menit menyantap makanan tanpa pembicaraan serius, mereka kembali terdiam.

"Jihyo ya… _mianhe._ " Satu kata terlontar dari bibir sang pria yang menuangi gelas Jihyo dengan soju.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku?" jihyo bertanya pelan. Mereka tidak saling menatap.

"Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang aku sembunyikan dari kalian. Tapi, aku tak ingin membahas hal tersebut."

"Kalau begitu selamat atas pernikahanmu." Jihyo meminum sojunya dalam sekali tenggak.

Pria dihadapannya terdiam, Jihyo tidak berubah, dia masih saja kuat minum. Sang pria tersenyum setelah mendengar suara kelegaan dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Entah mengapa orang pertama yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu."

"Seharusnya kau sadar, bahwa dirimu sudah beristri."

Sang pria tertawa.

"Ya! Garry _Hyung, babboy_ a _! Jeongmal babboya_!" Jihyo berucap sebal, ia melempar tisu bekasnya ke badan Garry. Ya Garry yang meninggalkan ia dan masa lalu mereka, Garry yang meninggalkan seluruh anggotanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Jihyo ya.. tetaplah jadi sahabat terbaikku."

Garry berdiri, ia beralih duduk di samping Jihyo dan memeluknya. Wanita cantik tersebut hanya balas memeluk sambil menangis. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar melontarkan makian yang telah ia siapkan sejak kemarin. Ia hanya merindukan sahabatnya ini, sahabat yang pernah tinggal dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jihyo ya. Maafkan segala kesalahanku."

 **.**

 **.end.**

 **.**

 **3.1.18 – 11:47**

 **.**

Jujur sebenarnya aku kecewa dengan kabar pernikahan Garry yang diam-diam tanpa teman-temannya tahu, dan kemudian dia menghilang seperti asap tertiup angin. Aku adalah salah satu fans berat Monday Couple, belum hilang rasa sedih ku karena Garry keluar dari RM, ditambah lagi kabar ia menikah dan lost contact sama semua member. Duh, aku kecewa tapi mau gimana lagi. Semoga semua bahagia selalu. Thanks, buat yang mau baca ocehanku.


	61. Chapter 61: Yoboseo

**Yoboseo**

 **.**

 **GOT7! MarkJin**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah sampai?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan riang ketika tau _Hyung_ kesayangannya menelpon.

" _Yoboseo Chagiya_..." suara di seberang terdengar kalem namun penuh penekanan seakan memperingatkan.

"Hehehe, _yoboseo my Hyungie chagi_..." Jinyoung terdengar malu karena lupa memberi salam. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Iya aku sudah sampai. Ini sedang istirahat. Kau sedang apa?"_

"Memikirkan mu _Hyung_ , Wkwkwkwk." Jinyoung terkikik ketika mengatakannya.

 _"Jinyoung ie..."_

"Hehehe, aku baru pulang syuting _Hyung_. Oh, ya bagaimana perjalanan mu? Melelahkan?" entah mengapa hari ini Jinyoung jadi sering cengengesan, sepertinya ia sedang dalam _good mood_.

 _"Seperti biasa. Kita kan juga sering melakukannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada hal lucu tadi ketika aku baru sampai di sini?"_

"Lucu? Memang apa _Hyung_?"

 _"Aku begitu terkejut ketika baru sampai, ada seorang fans yang menanyai tepat di sampingku. Katanya_ " _Oppa_ , kau tidak merindukan Jinyoung _oppa_?" _Dan aku hanya dapat menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang terkejut. Aku benar-benar bingung dan merasa bodoh tadi."_

Jinyoung tertawa, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja bahwa kau merindukan ku sih _Hyung_."

 _"Ya, tidak mungkinlah. Lagian tadi pikiran ku benar-benar kosong ketika pertanyaan tersebut terlontar."_

"Jadi kau tidak merindukan ku? _Aish, jinja_?"

 _"Tentu saja aku merindukan mu Chagi... Jangan cemberut lagi ya sayang... utututu, Sayang ku..."_ Mark berusaha membujuk kekasihnya meskipun mereka tidak melakukan video call.

"Padahal jika kau sedang tidak dalam jarak pandang ku saja, aku sudah sangat merindukan mu _Hyung_ , saaangaaattt... Saat ini saja, aku benar-benar merindukan mu. Aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, semuanya _Hyuuuuunggg_..." Jinyoung merengek dari sambungan telepon.

 _"Jie... kau menggodaku?"_

"Benarkah? Apa itu disebut menggoda? Apa perlu kita melakukan… _sex phone_?" Jinyoung berbisik di akhir kalimat, membuat Mark terkejut di ujung lain sana.

 _"Ya! Park Jinyoung! Kalau berani lakukan langsung di hadapan ku."_

" _Aniya_... kalau aku melakukannya dihadapan mu, aku yakin kita akan berakhir di atas ranjang." Jinyoung memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia dapat membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang selama ini selalu terjadi padanya, ia bahkan tak berniat menggoda Mark, namun pasti akan terkunci di kamar hingga berjam-jam. Sungguh! Ter-la-lu.

 _"Hehehe, tentu saja. Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan jika melihatmu yang selalu menggoda itu, Jinyoungie?"_ bahkan Mark sudah hampir membayangkan yang iya-iya saja.

"Dasar mesum!" Jinyoung berkata datar. Diiringi tawa yang berderai dari ujung telepon.

 _"Mark ssi, ketua menyuruh kita berkumpul sekarang, ada yang ingin dibicarakan."_

 _"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera mengakhiri panggilan ku."_

 _"Ne, kami tunggu."_

 _"Oke. Jie..."_

"Iya _Hyung_ aku dengar kok. _Hyung_ jangan lupa, hati-hati di sana, jangan bertindak gegabah, selalu dengarkan _Hyung_ - _Hyung_ mu di sana."

 _"Iya istriku yang sangat perhatian. Terima kasih atas peringatannya sayang."_

"Ya, _Hyung_! Aku serius. Sudah sana, jangan membuat mereka menunggu."

 _"Nanti akan kuhubungi jika sempat. Tapi… Beri aku satu ciuman penyemangat dulu."_

"Mmmuaaachh _... fighting_ _Hyung_. Ku tunggu kedatangan mu _Neh_..." Jinyoung sengaja memberikan desahan di akhir kalimatnya.

 _"Tunggu saja Chagiya, akan ku buat kau hamil dalam sekali gempur."_

Dan tawa membahana Jinyoung mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak papa? Kau sakit? Atau kau gila?" ini suara Yugyeom yang mendengar tawa Jinyoung dari kamarnya.

"Mungkin terlalu gila karena belum-belum sudah merindukan Mark _Hyung_." Bambam yang berada di belakang Yugyeom ikut berkomentar.

"Ya.. _Maknae_ sialan! Aku mendengar kalian!"

"Hiyaaaaa, kabooorrrr!"

 **.Tamat.**

 **,,4-1-17 = 22:15,,**

 **.**

Kalau udah ngetik Markjin pasti wordnya lebih-lebih. Hahahaha.

.


	62. Chapter 62: Diet

**Diet**

 **.**

 **WannaOne! DeepWink (BaejinxJihoon)**

 **.**

Ide asli milik hidungnya_oohsehun69, silahkan cek di instagram. Saya udah dapet ijin pengembangan lho yaaa, wkwkwkwkw.

 **.**

KRIIIIIINGGGG

Itu bunyi bel istirahat di suatu sekolah lho ya… bukan bunyi dering telepon apalagi bunyi bel sepeda onta dari Indonesia, bukan… bukan banget, pokok itu bunyi bel (entah untuk masuk, istirahat, maupun pulang) di suatu sekolah ternama di Seoul.

Seorang pemuda _cool_ iya dia _cool_ emang, aura yang dibawanya dingin, wajahnya terkesan cuek bebek, tatapannya tajem, setajem silet, enggak deng, duh gue gagal lawak nih, ah _back to the story._ Pemuda tersebut bernama Bae Jinyoung, seorang siswa kelas 11 yang saat ini tengah berjalan mau apelin pacarnya di kelas sebelah dengan membawa segenap niat buat ngajakin si pacar makan di kantin.

"Ayang… kantin yuk!" geli? Iya juga, tapi enggak juga. Kalo udah sama pacar yang ia pacarin selama hampir 4 taon tersebut, _image_ dingin yang selalu nempel erat pada dirinya pasti ilang nggak berbekas. Iyalah, emang si Baejin mau apa digaplok sang pacar gara-gara cuekin dia. Hiiih… mana brani Baejin sama pacarnya.

"Enggak ah Yang. Aku mau diet." Park Jihoon, biasa dipanggil Jiun, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil ngutak-atik boneka _barbie_ nya. Iya si Jiun ini suka banget sama _barbie_ pemberian Mami calon mertua dulu pas jaman mereka SD dan belum pacaran, makanya dibawa kemana-mana sama Jiun.

Alarm bahaya berdering di otak Baejin seketika, _pasti ada yang nggak beres nih,_ batin Baejin.

"Lah, ngapa pake diet-dietan?"

Jiun tambah manyun, dia meletakkan Mawar, nama boneka _barbie_ nya, di meja dengan kesal.

"Kata Woojin aku udah gembul, nggak boleh makan lagi. Ntar kamu ninggalin aku, kalo aku nya embul nggak seksi-seksi, huweeee." Dan Jiun sukses mewek ala drama-drama hiperbola.

"Yaelah, ngapain dengerin si Woojin, mana dia, biar aku gaplok sini." Baejin udah muter-muterin kepala buat nyari temen sekelas Jiun, tapi di kelas udah nggak ada siapa-siapa.

"Pokoknya Jiun nggak mau makan kalo nggak kurus!"

"Ayang… mau gembul kayak gimana pun, aku tetep sayang …. , eh enggak deng…, cinta sama kamu kok!" nyaris aja jantung Jiun copot waktu Baejin bilang 'enggak deng'.

"Beneran?" Jiun mulai melunak, meweknya udah ilang nggak tau kemana.

"Iya Ayang. Tadi Papi kasih uang jajan lebih nih, katanya suruh beliin Jiun banyak makanan kesukaannya, biar kamu tambah unyuk. Papi ku aja bilang gitu, udah ayo ke kantin, laper nih." Baejin mengelus perut datarnya.

"Iya udah deh kalo Ayang Baejin maksa, Jiun mau. Tapi janji ya beliin semua makanan kesukaan Jiun."

"Iya.. tenang aja. Ayoo…"

Dan Baejin pun menghabiskan jatah uang saku seminggu buat njajanin Jiun sang kekasih hati.

 _Sabar ya sabar, untung sayang, untung cinta. Besok-besok bawa bekal aja deh dari rumah. Uang jajan udah abis._ Baejin sang pangeran cinta yang meratapi nasib.

 **.tamat.**

 **8.1.17 = 19:53**

 **.**

 **.**


	63. Chapter 63: Cantik

**Cantik**

 **;**

 **GOT7! MarkJin**

 **.**

 **Inspired by GOT7's TMI Lab**

'

'

Jinyoung langsung membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan ada yang menghimpit punggungnya dan membebankan sesuatu di pinggangnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Hyung?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, tentu saja ia sudah sempat tertidur tadi.

"Hmm," gumaman pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung. Tentu ia terlalu hafal siapa yang menyusulnya malam-malam dan langsung memeluknya seperti ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark, Hyung kesayangannya.

" _Wae?_ " tanyanya pelan. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengelus tangan Mark yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

" _Aniyo_ ," Jinyoung merasakan pelukan Mark semakin erat, ditambah usapan-usapan lembut ditengkuknya dari bibir sang kekasih. Jinyoung terkikik geli, ia merubah posisi membelakanginya menjadi berhadapan. Didapatinya wajah tampan Mark yang sedang memejamkan mata. Jinyoung masih setia memandangi wajah tersebut dengan senyum terulas dibibir pinknya.

"Apa matamu tadi lelah Hyung?" Jinyoung bertanya sambil menahan tawanya.

Mark membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan kelereng coklat beningnya yang selalu mampu membuat Jinyoung terhanyut terlalu dalam dengannya.

"Hmm. Melelahkan sekali Jie harus berkedip sebanyak itu," Mark tersenyum, menampilkan gigi taringnya yang selalu mempesona.

Jinyoung mendongakkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup kedua mata Mark dengan lembut, membuat si empunya otomatis memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati kecupan lembut yang diterimanya. Jinyoung mengecup kedua mata Mark bergantian, ia salurkan pula kasih sayangnya melalui kecupan tersebut.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya menyudahi acara kecupan pada mata Mark.

Mark tersenyum, tangan kirinya menarik Jinyoung semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya, hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun di antara keduanya. Bahkan, baik Mark maupun Jinyoung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lawannya masing-masing.

"Kau tau Jie… kau begitu cantik dengan _piercing_ dan _make up_ yang kau gunakan saat syuting tadi. Aku bahkan sampai tidak dapat mengalihkan sedikitpun pandanganku darimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih terbayang-bayang." Ucapan Mark otomatis membuat Jinyoung memerah, ada desiran lembut yang mampir di hatinya, menerbitkan senyum manis dari pemuda bermarga Park tersebut.

Kini tangan Mark beranjak naik, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut Jinyoung di keningnya. Jemari panjangnya menelusuri garis wajah Jinyoung hingga berhenti di bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona." Mark menarik dagu Jinyoung mendekat, pemuda Amerika tersebut melayangkan lumatan lembut di bibir bawah Jinyoung, membuat sang empunya memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendesah pelan.

Seiring dengan lumatan-lumatan dibibir keduanya, tangan Jinyoung beralih ke tengkuk Mark menjambak pelan rambut sang kekasih, menyalurkan rasa yang ia sampaikan darinya, bahwa pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menikmati ciuman mereka. Hampir tiga menit mereka berciuman, Mark melepaskan bibir Jinyoung perlahan. Pipinya semakin memerah, tatapannya sayu, dan bibirnya membengkak.

"Aku menginginkanmu Jie. Maaf, aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi." Mark bergumam pelan, sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah menelusup kedalam piyama yang dipakai Jinyoung, mengelus perut ratanya dan naik hanya untuk memelintir _nipple_ favoritnya. Mark kembali melayangkan lumatan di bibir Jinyoung.

Ah, lenguhan Jinyoung tampaknya mulai terdengar mengganggu. Yugyeom menggerutu di luar kamar Jinyoung. Dengan sebal ia pun berniat menyusul Jaebum di kamarnya, yah apapun resikonya. Meskipun ia harus ditendang Jaebum sekalipun.

"Semangat ya Hyung bikin adeknya." Yugyeom tanpa sadar menggumam sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.,13/1/18 – 23:08,.**

 **.**

Arrrrrgggghhhh… apa ini? Apa ini? Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak tahu. Hahahha.


	64. Chapter 64: Mark's Meal

**Mark's Meal**

 **/**

 **GOT7! MarkJin**

 **/**

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok guys." Jaebum berteriak, mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka hari ini. Youngjae keluar terlebih dahulu, karena hari ini dia ada janji keluar dengan kakaknya. Yugyeom juga menyusul, ia sendiri memiliki janji bermain dengan Jungkook BTS. Tersisa Mark, Jaebum,Jackson, Jinyoung, dan Bambam.

"Kalian mau langsung pulang atau masih akan di sini?" tanya Jackson, ia mulai berdiri dari acara beres-beres barangnya di lantai, diikuti dengan Bambam di sampingnya.

"Kalian mau mampir ke dorm?" tanya Mark, ia menatap kedua dongsaengnya tersebut.

" _Aniya_ , kami akan jalan-jalan sebentar setelah itu makan. Kalian ingin ikut?" Bambam bertanya antusias, kedua matanya menatap satu persatu pada Mark, Jinyoung, dan Jaebum.

"Kami akan langsung pulang saja, kami sudah lelah."

Sampai disitu mereka berpisah. Mark, Jinyoung, dan Jaebum telah menaiki van, meninggalkan Jackson dan Bambam yang masih berada di lobi, menunggu jemputan mereka.

Langit di atas sudah mulai menggelap ketika mereka meninggalkan gedung JYP, semburat kekuningan dari sang surya yang menuju ke peraduannya tampak membias indah. Jinyoung menatap langit dengan bertopang dagu di balik jendela mobil, sementara Jaebum tampak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya di bangku paling belakang.

"Hey, _gwencana_?" bisik Mark tepat ditelinga Jinyoung, membuat si empunya bergidik geli.

" _Hyung_ , jangan berbisik seperti itu," Jinyoung memukul lengan Mark mengakibatkan pemuda Amerika tersebut tertawa.

"Habisnya kau melamun sih." Mark tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jinyoung yang menggemaskan.

"Ish! Apaan sih! Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin ikut makan Jack dan Bam," bisik Jinyoung, takut-takut kalau Jaebum mendengar.

Mark yang memahami situasinya terdiam, ia menatap dongsaengnya tersebut kemudian tersenyum.

"Akan kubuatkan Mark's Meal nanti, _okay_?" Mark membuat dengan gestur jemarinya, membuat Jinyoung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Sedang buat apa _Hyung_?" Mark hampir saja berteriak karena Jaebum tiba-tiba mendatangi dapur tanpa suara.

"Kau mengagetkanku," Jaebum tertawa, "Ramyun, aku lapar." Mark tampak mengaduk-aduk mie di dalam panci.

"Tambahin dong _Hyung_ , aku juga mau." Jaebum menarik ujung lengan baju Mark, ia berusaha membujuk.

"Tenang saja aku buat banyak kok," Mark mematikan kompor dan mengangkat pancinya, memindahkannya ke atas meja kemudian menambahkan toping berupa potongan keju, sosis, dan daging panggang di atasnya. Sementara Jaebum tampak mengekor saja.

"Jaebum ah… ambillah di mangkok, aku akan memanggil Jinyoung terlebih dahulu."

" _Okey_ ," Jaebum segera mengambil mangkok besar, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap botol cabai di tengah-tengah meja, ia pun tersenyum kemudian mengambilnya.

Jinyoung berpapasan dengan Jaebum yang tengah menyeruput mie sambil berjalan.

"Dimana Mark?" tanya sang leader ketika hanya dilihatnya Jinyoung yang muncul.

"Sedang mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya. Kau tidak makan denganku?"

"Aku akan makan di depan tv saja."

Jinyoung mengangguk, mereka berpisah di sana. Indera penciuman Jinyoung membaui bau harum dari dapur, di atas meja panci berisi ramyun dengan uap panas yang mengepul tampak sangat menggoda, Jinyoung tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.

Jinyoung tengah menyeruput mie nya ketika Mark memasuki dapur dengan handphone di tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau memasak mienya terlalu pedas."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak memasukkan cabe sama sekali Jie." Mark mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Jinyoung yang telah kembali menyeruput mienya. Jinyoung pun mengangkat mienya dengan sumpit, ia menyuruh Mark menyeruputnya, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, dengan senang hati Mark memakannya.

Mie yang mereka makan bersama semakin memendek, tentu saja mie nya dari satu lajur yang sama. Biasanya salah satu dari mereka akan langsung memotong mienya dan yang satunya melanjutkan makan. Namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mark sendiri justru tampak memperhatikan bibir Jinyoung yang menyeruput mie secara perlahan, memperpendek jarak keduanya. Belah bibir Jinyoung ternyata berwarna sangat merah, sepertinya selain terkena kuah mie yang berwarna merah, pemuda Park tersebut juga kepedasan.

Eh? Tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti, mie nya telah habis, dan bibir mereka kini menempel tipis. Baik Mark maupun Jinyoung hanya mampu terdiam, belum sadar akan situasi mereka.

"Jie?" Mark memutus mie di mulutnya, sehingga sedikit tergantung diujung bibir merah Jinyoung. Wajah seputih susunya kini memerah, namun Mark justru kembali mendekatinya dan melayangkan kecupan di bibir Jinyoung.

"Bibir merahmu terasa…" Mark tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menunggu reaksi Jinyoung yang tampak _shock_ , "Sangat nikmat." Dan Mark tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk kembali mencuri kecupan dibibir Jinyoung.

"Aish, _jinjayo_? Kenapa mereka tidak segera jadian saja sih? Merepotkan!" Jaebum yang akan meletakkan mangkok mie nya ke dapur, harus putar balik karena malas memisahkan adegan _lovely dovey_ nya Markjin. _Sungguh sial nasibku –_ Jaebum pemuda yang merasa duda semenjak ditinggal Youngjae.

 **,**

 **,**

 **=end=**

 **14-1-18 = 21:52**

'

'


	65. Chapter 65: Lembur

**Lembur**

 **/**

 **KrisHo**

 **/**

 **Terinspirasi dari teman kosku yang selalu lembur. Wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **.**

Kris baru menyelesaikan rapat dengan beberapa klien pentingnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 jam di dalam ruang rapat, membuat pria tampan tersebut duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan wajah suntuk.

 _Sial… Sial…_ Kris terus saja mengumpat ketika mendapati berkas-berkas hasil rapat yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini juga, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tingginya berkas tersebut. _Sial lebih tinggi dari menara eifell lagi, aaarrrggghhhh…._ Kris mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, ia meraih satu persatu berkasnya dengan gusar dan mulai menelitinya satu persatu.

Ingin tau mengapa Kris bisa sefrustasi itu?

 _Flashback 15 menit yang lalu…_

 _Handphone yang Kris letakkan di atas meja kerjanya bergetar hebat, lima menit yang lalu ia baru menyelesaikan rapat, dan berniat bersantai terlebih dulu, ingin rasanya ia mengumpat. Eh, tapi tidak jadi ketika Kris melihat siapa yang melakukan video call dengannya._

" _Daddy…" Kris tersedak ludahnya dengan tidak elit. Saat ini sang 'istri' tengah melakukan video panggilan dengannya. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan 'istri'nya, sang 'istri' yang sepertinya meletakkan handphonenya ditripod kemudian merekam dirinya. Yang menjadi perhatian Kris dan membuat ia tersedak serta melotot adalah penampilan sang kekasih hati. Namja berwajah super imut yang dinikahinya dua tahun lalu tengah memakai apron maid berwarna hitam putih dengan sebuah bando kucing dan boneka tangan berbentuk kaki kucing._

" _Miaw…" suara diseberang terdengar lembut dan manja, sebuah winkeu tak lupa ia layangkan pada sang suami._

" _Honey? A-apa yyang k-au llak-.."_

" _Daddy tidak ingin pulang cepat, miaw?" 'istri' Kris yang bernama Suho itu menangkupkan dua tangan kucingnya dengan puppy eyes dan bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna. Tampak beribu-ribu kali lipat imutnya, membuat hidung Kris terasa panas, mau mimisan rasanya, batin suami muda tersebut._

" _A-aku.." suara Kris terdengar gugup, berulang kali ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar._

" _Jadi Daddy tidak bisa pulang cepat? Hmm padahal aku punya hadiah spesial lhooo." Suho berdiri dari duduknya, tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kamera, hingga hanya bagian pinggang ke bawah saja yang kelihatan._

 _Posisi Suho saat ini justru membuat hidung Kris benar-benar mimisan, darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung kirinya disusul dari lubang hidung kanannya. Bagaimana tidak…. Kris rasanya ingin segera terbang saja ke rumah, saat ini juga. Suho tidak mengenakan apapun di balik apronnya, sehingga tampak bongkahan pantat bulatnya yang berisi dan tertempel sebuah stiker love berwarna merah di salah satunya._

" _Aku tunggu sebelum jam 7 ya Daddy, tapi… kalau sampai lewat bye bye deh jatah. Inget.. besok weekend lhoo, jadi nggak boleh lembur di kantor. Fighting Daddy, Mommy sayang Daddy… chu!" Suho melayangkan sebuah ciuman dan winkeu sebelum ia mengakhiri panggilannya._

 _Flasback end._

"Aaarrggghhhh," Kris hampir saja melempar seluruh berkas di atas mejanya, jika mengingat panggilannya dengan sang 'istri. Dia benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang. _Pengen nangis_ , berulang kali hatinya menguatkan.

Kedua mata tajamnya melirik, hampir saja ia mengumpat dengan keras jika tak ingat tempat. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 15 menit, jam kantor sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Sial, ia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, berkasnya masih ada beberapa yang harus ia selesaikan. Kris pun semakin ngebut, dalam 15 menit ia harus menyelesaikan seluruh berkasnya.

"Bos, udah waktunya pulang nih." Seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Kris tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sementara Kris tak meperdulikannya, ia tengah serius meneliti berkas terakhirnya.

"Hey, mau ikut minum-minum? Aku, Yongguk Hyung, Jaebum, dan Seungcheol akan minum-minum di bar langganan, mumpung besok hari sabtu." Park Chanyeol, pria yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris dan juga sahabat dari Kris tersebut melirik pekerjaan sang sahabat, ia mengernyit heran.

"Kau yakin akan lembur?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kris menutup berkas terakhir dengan kasar, "Tentu saja aku akan lembur…"

" _Are you kidding me_?" Chanyeol sedikit memekik pada sahabatnya yang memang terkenal _workaholic_ tersebut.

Kris meraih tas kantornya dan berjalan dengan menyenggol bahu Chanyeol, "Lembur dengan istriku." Kris melayangkan smirk tajamnya ke arah Chayeol yang hanya dapat mendengus kasar menyadari maksud sang sahabat.

"Dasar sial!" umpatnya, menyusul Kris yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang di balik pintu.

" _Im coming Baby_." Kris melajukan Ferrarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **/**

 **/tamat/**

 **/14.1.18 + 23:38/**

 **/./**


	66. Chapter 66: Kemana

**Kemana?**

 **;**

 **KrisHo**

 **;**

 **Ini settingnya masa lalu yaa, jaman mereka sedorm dan masih anget-angetnya pacaran, alias baru jadian.**

 **.**

Suho mengucek matanya beberapa kali, kemudian ia menguap. Kedua kelopak matanya masih terasa sangat berat, jadi setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi sang leader EXO K tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Loh Beb mau kemana?"

"Yi? Sudah bangun?" Suho masih belum terlau fokus, pandangannya buram menatap pemuda lain bertubuh jangkung yang kini menghalangi jalannya.

"Iyalah, ini udah jam berapa? Kamu cepetan mandi gih."

"Aku masih ngantuk…" Suho merengek layaknya anak kecil, ia melangkah guna menghindari Kris, sang leader EXO M.

"Leh, cepetan gih, trus abis gitu ikut aku. Buruan mandi." Kris menghadang jalan Suho lagi. Ia kini menangkup pipi chubby sang kekasih yang baru dipacarinya selama 2 bulan.

Suho langsung konek ketika ia merasakan kecupan lembut dibibirnya, "Yiiiiii, apaan sih!" akhirnya si kelinci manis tersebut tersadar 100%. Kemudian ia melihat penampilan Kris yang telah berdiri tegap kembali di depannya, sambil berkacak pinggang tentunya. Kedua manik sang pemuda berambut gelap tersebut meneliti pakaian yang digunakan kekasihnya. Pemuda jangkung nan tampan tersebut menggunakan setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan pas. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi ke samping, oh dan jangan lupakan aroma segar dan maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Yi kamu mau kemana?" tanpa sadar Suho kembali merengek sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Ia sebal, tentu saja ini adalah libur sehari mereka. Dan seingatnya tidak ada satupun member yang memiliki jadwal. Makanya sampai sesiang inipun belum ada yang meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

"Ke pelaminan Sayang, sama kamu." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho, kemudian mengecup kilat hidung sang kekasih.

Plak! "Gembel mulu!" Suho yang baru tersadar dari terkejutnya langsung menggeplak kepala Kris yang belum menjauhi wajahnya. Akhirnya si pemuda berkulit susu tersebut kembali melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Etdah dibilangin juga." Kris yang geram segera menyusul Suho dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras di pundak kanannya.

"Ya! Wu Yifan! Turunkan aku! Jeball….." Suho memukul-mukul punggung Kris dan mulai menendang-nendang.

Kris nya sih tetep santai aja sambil jalan keluar dorm. Duh, sebenernya mau kemana sih pasangan kasmaran tersebut, jadi kepo juga. Beneran mau ke pelaminan ya? Ato ke KUA dulu daftar nikah?

"Asyem! Duo kepala adat itu ngapain sih! Treak-treak muluk!"

-Baekhyun yang baru bisa tidur karena lembur sampai pagi bersama Chanyeol-

 **.**

 **.tamat.**

 **.16:45 [17/1/18].**


	67. Chapter 67: FLU

**FLU**

 **.**

 **KrisHo**

 **.**

 **Lagi seneng banget nulis KrisHo, jadi nulisnya KrsiHo muluuuu…. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **.**

"Hatchih! Hatchih! Hatchih!"

"Eunghh.. ya ampun… kamu kenapa Sayang?"

"Hatchih! Hatchih! Sseper… Haaaaatchih!"

"Ya.. ya.. ya tutup hidungmu dong Sayang…"

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Hidungku gatal sekali, huweeee."

"Aduh.. aduh.. jangan nangis dong, cengengnya Sayangku ini… Ya ampun." Si lelaki bersurai pirang memeluk remaja di hadapannya dengan gemas.

"Lepaskan Hyuuung… Ha..ha.. Hatchih!"

"Sayang, kamu demam?" setelah memeluk si remaja yang sedari tadi bersin, sang lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih besar baru sadar bahwa si remaja surai hitam dipelukannya terasa panas.

"Enggak… aku nggak demam. Cuma gejala flu."

Lelaki bersurai pirang bernama Wu Yifan tersebut menyentuh kening tunangannya, remaja yang baru menginjak 16 tahun tersebut mengernyit.

"Nggak demam apanya? Keningmu panas. Sudah hari ini nggak usah sekolah, biar Hyung ijinin."

"Nggak mau… Nggak mau… Nggak mau… Hari ini aku ada ulangan matematika Hyung… hidup dan matiku…" si remaja bernama Kim Joonmyeon tersebut mulai terlihat menangis.

Yifan sudah bangkit dan meraih handphone nya di atas nakas.

"Hyuuuunggg…" Joonmyeon berteriak tepat saat sambungan telepon terangkat, membuatnya bungkam karena etika.

" _Anyeong…_ Ne saya keluarganya Kim Joonmyeon dari XI A, hari ini anaknya sedang sakit _saem_ , jadi saya meminta ijin untuknya agar beristirahat di rumah… Ne, gamsahamnida." Yifan menutup teleponnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kembali ke tempat tidur, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Yifan baru akan melangkah pergi ketika di rasakannya pukulan mendarat di punggungnya, tidak sakit sih tapi cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Dasar _Babbo_!" Joonmyeon menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara Yifan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan kekasihnya bubur.

Joonmyeon menolak dibawa ke dokter, dia memang paling anti dengan rumah sakit atau sejenisnya. Katanya membuat ia tambah mual dan pusing, tempat tersebut selalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Yifan sendiri tidak menghubungi keluarganya karena takut dibilang tidak dapat mengurus tunangannya dengan baik. Sang CEO muda berusia 25 tahun tersebut akhirnya mengambil cuti selama Joonmyeon sakit. Namun pada hari kedua, demam sang kekasih masih belum turun, malah semakin tinggi. Angka di termometer menunjukkan angka 390 , membuat Yifan semakin khawatir. Hari menjelang siang ketika ia memberikan obat flu dan penurun demam dari apotik, membuat si remaja imut tersebut tertidur lelap setelahnya.

"Eungghhhh…"

" _Gawat!"_ Yifan merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh dalam pangkuannya, gumaman pelan juga terdengar. Ia pun mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat Joonmyeon pelan dan mengelus surai hitamnya, takut sang kekasih hati tiba-tiba terbangun.

Saat ini ia tengah mengantri untuk memeriksakan Joonmyeon ke dokter. Ia tadi menggendong Joonmyeon dan membawanya kemari dalam keadaan tidur. Bisa gawat kalau Joonmyeon sadar sebelum gilirannya, bisa nangis minta pulang nanti. Sedari tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para ibu-ibu dan beberapa remaja yang juga mengantri, sebagian berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa. Yifan mah EGP aja.

"Tuan Wu…" Yifan terlonjak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil, ia pun berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat ini Joonmyeon berada di gendongannya seperti koala. Namun, bertepatan dengan langkah kedua Joonmyeon membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling, tubuhnya langsung bergidik.

"Yifan! Bawa aku pulang sekarang juga!" Yifan begitu terkejut ketika Joonmyeon berteriak didekat telinganya. Lelaki jangkung tersebut berusaha lari menuju ruang dokter, namun Joonmyeon justru melonjak-lonjak digendongannya, sambil menangis kencang, membuat Yifan kwalahan menghadapinya.

"Joon, kamu harus sembuh. Di suntik sebentar saja ya." Yifan melirik antrian panjang yang menatap adegan mereka. Ia berusaha membujuk Joonmyeon berulang kali. Namun remaja tersebut malah semakin meronta-ronta dan menggeleng-geleng tidak mau.

"Bawa pulang saja, kami juga sedang mengantri." Seseorang tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Yifan menyerah dan pulang.

"Kau jahat, tidak cinta lagi sama aku. Aku benci sama kamu, benci benci benciiiii." Si remaja memukul-mukul punggung Yifan dengan kesal.

"Karena aku cinta makanya aku bawa ke dokter biar ce.."

"Enggak! Bawa aku pulang sekarang juga!" Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yifan, bahkan masih terdengar isakan lirih dari bibirnya.

Sepertinya ada calon suami takut istri nih… .

 **.**

 **..17-01-18 .. 19:40..**

 **.**

 **.end.**


	68. Chapter 68: Cemburu

**Cemburu**

.

MarkJin version

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Mark melewati kamar Yugyeom, ia mendengar si _Giant Maknae_ tengah berteriak antusias pada seseorang, membuat Mark menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana? Bagaimana adegan ciuman kalian? Suk.. hmmp hmmp."

"Ssst, jangan keras keras _Babbo_!" Ah itu suara Jinyoung, membuat Mark semakin penasaran karena mereka membicarakan adegan ciuman.

"Ish... lepaskan! Memang kenapa sih _Hyung_?"

"Aku... aku belum bilang Mark _Hyung_." Jinyoung menunduk. Meskipun Mark tidak melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu, namun ia yakin bahwa nada sesal tersebut menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan Jinyoung sekarang .

"Yaampun _Hyung_ , aku yakin Mark _Hyung_ tidak akan masalah, toh itu juga dilakukan secara profesional sebagai pekerjaan kan?"

Didalam sana Jinyoung mengangguk, "Namun aku merasa bersalah saja, rasanya tidak nyaman."

"Ya sudah sana, cepat bicarakan padanya." Yugyeom agak berteriak, sepertinya bocah itu agak emosi.

"Tapi aku belum siap Gyeom..." Jinyoung gemas karena Yugyeom tidak memahami keadaaannya.

"Aish, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah memberikan saranku." Yugyeom tak acuh, ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sementara itu Mark sudah pergi dengan acuh, ia berniat akan membahasnya nanti dengan Jinyoung .

Malam semakin larut, kamar-kamar sudah tertutup rapat, lampu-lampu telah dimatikan, dan tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah sangat lelah setelah latihan mereka di ruang tv malam ini. Namun dua orang pemuda tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya masing-masing. Seorang berambut pirang sibuk memikirkan apa yang ia dengar sore tadi, sementara seorang berambut gelap sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia akan mengatakan adegan ciumannya.

Srak..

Jinyoung berjengit kaget ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati pemuda kurus yang hanya memakai kaus singlet dan boxer, tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya . Ya, itu adalah pemuda yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Jie..." suaranya terdengar berbisik pelan. Ia melangkah maju dan menutup pintu. Jinyoung menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang pada pemuda di hadapannya untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, mengagumi bagaimana wajah mempesona dihadapan masing-masing, sampai yang lebih tua mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi lembut sang kekasih.

"Jie.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mark bersuara namun bagai berbisik pada angin.

"Bertanya apa _Hyung_?" Jinyoung menggenggam lembut tangan Mark yang berada dipipinya.

"Enak ciuman dengan ku atau dengan lawan main mu di drama?" Mark bertanya dengan nada bercanda. Sungguh ia murni bercanda, bahkan belah bibirnya menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah _shock_ sang kekasih .

Jinyoung sendiri jadi berpikir, sudah terlanjur basah ketahuan, ya sudah. Tanpa pikir panjang Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Pemuda Park tersebut membuka mulutnya dan langsung meraup bibir bawah Mark. Melumatnya dengan intens dan cukup kuat, membuat si pemuda Amerika sampai terkejut. Bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa pertanyaannya tadi hanya bercanda?

Namun sepertinya Mark juga menikmatinya, terbukti ia membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Jinyoung dan membiarkannya mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ciumannya berlangsung cukup lama, Jinyoung masih tampak menguasai ciuman tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menghisap bibir bawah Mark cukup kuat dan menariknya menggunakan gigi.

"Aww! _Appo chagiya_.." Mark langsung menyentuh bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan rasa besi dilidahnya.

" _Babbo_... masih menanyakan ciuman mana yang lebih aku suka?" Jinyoung tampak jengkel setelah menjawab pertanyaan Mark pada akhirnya.

" _Gwencana_?" Jinyoung berkata panik ketika Mark tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja _chagiya_ , kau menyakitiku." Dengan itu Mark meraih kedua tangan Jinyoung dan menguncinya di samping kepala pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut. Posisi Mark kini menjadi di atas Jinyoung.

" _H_ - _Hyung_?" Jinyoung tergagap ketika di lihatnya _smirk_ yang menunjukkan gigi taring sang kekasih .

"Selamat menikmati hukumanmu."

Kini ganti Mark yang akan menguasai tubuh Jinyoung sepenuhnya.

 **v**

 **vvENDvv**

 **23/1/18 18:44**

 **v**


	69. Chapter 69: Saranghaeyo

**Saranghaeyo**

 **.**

"Jihyo ya.. kau tau bahwa aku masih mencintaimu?"

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan." Gary kembali meminum sojunya, entah sudah botol ke berapa yang ia habiskan, ia tak peduli sama sekali meskipun kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat.

"Kau bilang kau akan move on dari ku? Bukannya kau menyukai Seolhyun?"

"Aku yakin semua orang pasti menyukainya, bukan hanya aku saja."

Setelahnya Gary terdiam, Jihyo juga terdiam. Tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Meskipun mereka sama-sama tahu pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah berakhir dengan sebuah kesepakatan.

 **.**

 **$$$$$$$MONDAYCOUPLE$$$$$$$**

 **.**

 **Yang pasti tokoh dalam fict ini bukan milikku, aku hanya lagi-lagi meminjam nama mereka untuk aku nistakan dalam sebuah cerita konyol yang aku sendiri ragu mempublisnya. Hahaha.**

 **Summary: Hanya kisah dua orang yang masih saling mencintai.**

 **Semoga terhibur. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berminat. Chu****

 **.**

Jihyo merapatkan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Malam ini sungguh dingin, salju yang tersisa sejak bulan Desember belum juga berakhir. Disisi kanan dan kiri jalanan yang dilaluinya masih tersisa tumpukan salju yang sepertinya baru saja disisihkan. Ketika netranya menangkap sesosok pria yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, dia berhenti. Bayangan percakapan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan sang pria kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Jihyo terdiam di tempat, seakan kedua kakinya begitu enggan untuk melangkah dan sekedar menyapa pria yang berdiri di halte bus tersebut. Jihyo menghela nafas, kepulan asap putih menggumpal dari mulutnya, dia semakin merapatkan mantel tebal yang dikenakannya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk dan hatinya bimbang, haruskah ia berbalik dan kembali pulang atau terus melangkah dan menyapa pria yang pernah singgah dihatinya itu?

"Jihyo ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?"

Jihyo terlonjak kaget, dirinya melamun. Ketika dia berputar untuk melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya, seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan mantel seputih salju tengah menatapnya.

"Ah, Young In-ah kau mengagetkanku. A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu?" Young In mengangkat tas kresek besar di tangan kirinya, "Belanja, tiba-tiba aku ingin makan ramen." Young In tertawa renyah setelahnya.

"Kau ingin mampir ke apartemenku?" Tanya Young In lagi karena Jihyo tak menanggapi ucapannya dari tadi.

"Ah- aku," Jihyo ragu, dia mulai gelisah. Ujung matanya melirik sekilas pria di halte bus yang kini duduk dengan memainkan handphone nya, dan Jihyo merasakan handphone nya sendiri terus bergetar.

"Boleh," ucapnya kemudian, menggadeng Young In kembali ke arah dimana dia tadi datang, berlawanan dengan tempat dimana pria tersebut masih menunggunya.

 **.**

Young In menatap Jihyo prihatin, awalnya mereka tadi hanya memakan ramen yang Young In masak. Kemudian Jihyo menggeledah kulkasnya dan menemukan beberapa botol soju. _Hell,_ sahabatnya sejak SMA ini menghabiskan 4 botol sendirian dan dia sekarang sedang teler. Sudah semenjak 30 menit lalu sahabatnya ini meracau tidak jelas, kalau tidak salah tangkap ada nama Gary terselip di sana? Benarkah? Jihyo pernah bilang bahwa satu-satunya pria yang pernah mengetuk hatinya adalah pria rapper bermata sipit tersebut. Handphone Jihyo di atas meja terus bergetar, dengan ragu Young In mengintipnya, dan nama yang tertera di handphone membuatnya langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya! Kau dimana?! Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggumu dan teleponku dari tadi tidak kau angkat?! Tidak taukah kau bahwa aku sudah membeku disini?!"

Young In berjengit menjauhkan handphone Jihyo dari telinganya karena suara teriakan orang diseberang telepon.

"Hay Gary-ssi?"

"Loh? Bukan Jihyo?"

Terdengar suara samar dari ujung telepon, membuat Young In terkikik geli, "Ini Young In, Jihyo ada di apartemenku, Gary-ssi."

"Ah Young In-ssi. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana?" terselip nada kecewa dan kesal dari suaranya.

"Sudahlah, jemput saja dia. Dia sedang mabuk berat."

Dan telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Sepertinya Gary segera bergegas menuju apartemennya.

 **.**

"Kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah mengingkari janji, mabuk di rumah orang lagi. Kapan sih mau berubah?" Gary menggerutu. Jihyo yang masih teler hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Gary membenahi posisinya ketika wanita dalam gendongannya itu melorot. Dia berjalan sangat pelan karena harus menahan berat Jihyo, selain itu udara malam yang terasa menusuk tiap sendinya seakan berusaha memperlambat langkahnya.

Ketika mata kelam Gary telah menangkap bangunan menjulang di depannya, dia berhenti. Itu apartemen Jihyo, berjarak sekitar 150 meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Tiba-tiba Jihyo menggumam tidak jelas.

" _Pabboya… pabboya…"_ terdiam lagi, Gary hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya, "Kang Gary…"

"Ya," tapi tak ada sahutan dari Jihyo. Gary menghela nafas, sadar bahwa Jihyo hanya mengigau.

"Jihyo-ya, ayo kita bersama lagi?" mungkin Gary memang gila karena mengajak orang bicara yang sedang mabuk parah, tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban, meskipun ada sekalipun keesokan harinya pasti dia juga tidak akan ingat.

Tiba-tiba Jihyo mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Gary sehingga pria tersebut seakan tercekik karenanya, baru dia akan memarahi Jihyo dan melepaskan pelukannya, sebuah kata kembali tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

" _Saranghaeyo_."

 **.**

 **$$$$$$$MONDAYCOUPLE$$$$$$$**

 **.END.**

25/6/16 = 21:45

Haaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhh… aku suka Monday couple dan selalu ingin menuangkan kisah mereka di dalam sebuah fict. Dan entahlah nonton RM yang Gary dan Jihyo gendong-gendongan sepanjang jalan membuatku memunculkan ide ini. Ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa lagi aku bahkan tidak tahu harus ngomong apalagi. Hahahaha, aku merasa fict ini sangatlah tidak jelas,,,


	70. Chapter 70: Crossdressing

**Crossdressing**

 **.**

 **GOT7! 2Jae**

 **.**

 **Yeeeyyyyy, this is my first 2Jae. Hope you like this.**

 **.**

"Haaaahhh…" seorang pemuda bersurai gelap tengah mengeluh. Ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sekali lagi, terdengar helaan nafas, dan kali ini lebih keras lagi.

"Hey!"

"Anju! Syalan! Bam! Apaan sih!?"

"Hahaha, elo sih gue perhatiin dari tadi ngeluh mulu, napa sih?" Bambam si pelaku pengagetan pemuda bersurai gelap atau Choi Youngjae nama aslinya, kini duduk di samping sang sahabat.

"Gue lagi bingung nih." Muka keruh Youngjae kembali muncul, dia menunduk, menatap meja berwarna coklat penuh coretan di atasnya.

"Bingung kenapa?" Bambam memperhatikan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu dengan prihatin. Mereka emang udah sahabatan dari jaman orok, mereka bertetangga.

"Hari ini adalah First Anniversary gue dan sampai saat ini gue bingung harus ngasih Bumie Hyung apaan. Gue kudu ottokhe?" Youngjae mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Lah? Emang biasanya elo ngasih apaan kalo Jaebum Hyung ulang tahun?" usut punya usut, Jackson, kekasih Bambam itu adalah partner bisnisnya Jaebum. Jadi mereka sering ngopi bareng ngajakin pacar masing-masing yang ternyata udah sahabatan. Jadilah mereka berempat sangat akrab layaknya keluarga.

"Ulang tahun Bumie Hyung kemarin aku kasih jam tangan, trus kemarin ultah gue dia ngajak nginep di Jeju." Youngjae menggaruk pelipisnya, setengah mikir setengah gatal.

"Lu ngasih dia ena-ena nggak?" Bambam berkata frontal, namun berhubung Youngjae agak lemot ia anggukin aja pertanyaan Bambam.

Si pemuda yang keluarganya asli Thailand trus pindah Korea tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya itu mengangguk dengan wajah ragu.

"Yakin? Ntar kalo gue dikira gila gimana? Enggak ah."

"Haish, apaan sih! Enggaklah. Jackson _Hyung_ aja paling suka kalo gue kayak gitu." Bambam nyengir membayangkan banyaknya koleksi baju 'khusus'nya.

"Iya deh." Youngjae masih menatap Bambam ragu.

"Kalo gitu pastiin gih Jaebum Hyung pulang jam berapa. Entar dandannya di apartemen gue aja."

Youngjae mengutak-atik handphonenya dan melakukan panggilan dengan Hyung kesayangannya. Setelah menanyakan kepulangan Jaebum, Youngjae menutup telepon dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Oke, sepulang ngampus kita caw ke apartemen gue."

.

Jaebum membuka pintu apartemen dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ditangan kirinya ia membawa tas kantor dan ditangan kanannya ia membawa kantong kertas berisi hadiah untuk kesayangannya. Makanya ia sedari tadi terus menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat ini adalah first anniversary mereka. Namun mata sipitnya menajam ketika ia mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Bukankah kekasihnya tadi bilang akan menginap selama beberapa hari di apartemennya? Pemuda chubby tersebut bahkan bilang akan menunggunya pulang.

Maka Jaebum melangkahkan kakinya, ia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di samping pintu kemudian ia menyalakan lampu.

"Happy Anniversary my Hubbie."

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pakaian transparan berwarna merah terang dengan banyak rumbai dan renda-renda. Pakaian tersebut bahkan sangat transparan, memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuh Youngjae yang hanya memakai celana dalam berenda warna senada. Ya pemuda imut tersebut tengah menggunakan sebuah lingeri. Ia bahkan memakai wig berwarna pirang panjang dengan riasan wajah yang cantik.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati Jaebum yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Pria tersebut bahkan tidak beranjak sedikitpun, pandangannya lurus ke arah pemuda di depannya. Ia dapat melihat rona merah dipipi pemuda tersebut, namun ia tak dapat membedakan apakah itu perona pipi atau wajah kekasihnya yang memerah karena malu. Ketika Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih sang kekasih, Jaebum langsung mencegahnya, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan tersebut hingga menimbulkan ringisan dari sang pemilik.

"Kau bermaksud menghinaku? Apa-apaan penampilanmu? Menjijikkan!" Jaebum menyentakkan tangan Youngjae dan dia meninggalkan pemuda tersebut begitu saja.

" _Lo ingat gak? Kalo elo itu kekasih lelaki pertama Jaebum Hyung. Gue pikir jika elo crossdressing Jaebum Hyung akan suka sekali. Jadi cobalah sebagai hadiah untuknya."_

Youngjae yang teringat akan hasutan Bambam siang tadi hanya mampu menangisi kebodohannya.

"Jaebum Hyung…" Youngje berlari tak tentu arah. Pakaiannya tentu sudah berganti, lingeri tadi ia masukkan tas dan ia buang ke tempat sampah, yah meskipun itu milik Bambam, tapi itu yang membuat Jaebumnya marah.

Youngjae semakin merapatkan mantelnya. Udara musim gugur di bulan oktober terasa sangat dingin, apalagi ditemani rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai mengguyur. Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya semakin kebas, serasa dipuncak musim salju saja. Kelereng coklatnya menangkap seseorang dengan kemeja navy yang digulung dan tampak berantakan duduk dibangku taman. Youngjae pun berlari menghampirinya dengan air mata yang semakin berlinang.

"Hyung… maafin Jaejae." Tanpa berpikir kotor atau apapun, Youngjae duduk di tanah memeluk sebelah kaki Jaebum. Pemuda Im tersebut sangat terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang menangis hingga sesenggukan dibawahnya.

Masih terdengar suara tangis dan ungkapan maaf dari Youngjae. Jaebum masih terdiam, ia menatap pemuda yang disayanginya sepenuh hati tersebut, terbersit rasa bersalah yang cukup tajam di sudut hatinya.

"Jae ah.." Jaebum meraih lengan Youngjae dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya, "Berhentilah menangis."

"Maafkan Jaejae. Jangan tinggalkan Jaejae Hyung, Jajae tidak mau." Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"Dengarkan," Jaebum menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae, ia mengunci tatapan pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut, "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan karena ada maksud apapun, apalagi sebagai pelarian. Tidak Jae, kau lah hidupku kini, kaulah sunshine ku kini. Jika masa laluku sebagai seorang pria normal mengganggumu, maka ayo bersama-sama menjadi abnormal. Jangan merasa sendiri Jae, kau melukai perasaanku jika kau berlaku seolah-olah kau wanita. Memang kenapa jika sekarang aku mencintai seorang laki-laki? Apa itu salah?" Jaebum mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu kecupan lembut didahi Youngjae.

"Maafkan Jaejae. Jaejae janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Ini semua salah Bambam."

" _Sudah kuduga."_ Jaebum memeluk Youngjae dengan sangat erat. Kadang ia bingung harus bersyukur atau mengeluh dengan 'kepolosan' sang kekasih. Meskipun nyatanya sudah ia polosi semenjak 2 bulan mereka pacaran sih.

Jaejae **END** Jaejae

23/1/18 – 21:55

2jae2jae2jae

.


	71. Chapter 71: Other Side

**Other Side**

'

 **GOT7! JackBam**

'

 **Ini masih ada hubungannya dengan fict sebelumnya ya, 2Jae Crossdressing.**

'

'

Bambam tengah menonton tv di ruang tengah apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Pemuda kurus tersebut menonton drama favoritnya ditemani beberapa camilan. Semenjak Jackson melamarnya 2 tahun lalu, tepatnya setelah ia lulus SMA, orangtuanya mengijinkan ia untuk tinggal dan mengurusi sang calon suami.

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka, membuat sang pemuda berbibir tebal tersebut segera beranjak dan menyambut seseorang yang datang.

"Aku pulang Sayang." Itu adalah Jackson dengan pakaian kantornya. Pria berusia 26 tahun tersebut berjalan mendekati sang tunangan yang tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Mandilah, akan ku hangatkan makan malam kita."

Jackson menurut. Pria yang sebenarnya bersalah dari Hongkong tersebut beranjak menuju kamar mereka, sementara Bambam beralih menuju dapur.

"Sayang masak apa hari ini?" Jackson mendekati Bambam yang telah menata makan malam mereka di atas meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Tomyum dan udang goreng. Hari ini aku sibuk sekali jadi masak yang instan saja." Si pemuda manis hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jackson. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Sayang, kenapa kamar kita berantakan sekali? Kau baru saja mencuci semua baju 'khusus' kita?"

Bambam yang mengambilkan nasi Jackson jadi terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia cengengesan.

"Hari ini anniv nya si 2jae Hyung, aku saranin deh si Onje untuk mencoba hal baru. Jadi tadi aku dandani dia pake baju aku deh, wkwkwkw." Bambam meletakkan nasi yang sudah berisi sup dan udang ke hadapan Jackson.

Jackson yang tengah meminum airnya hanya mengangguk sebelum ia tiba-tiba menyemburkan air tersebut ke depan dan sebagian mengenai Bambam.

"Apa?!" Jackson tampak terkejut.

"Aduh Hyung, apaan sih? Biasa aja kale nggak usah pake nyembur-nyembur segala, bau jigong." Bambam ngomel-ngomel sambil melap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Ah, sorry sayang. Habisnya kamu bikin aku kaget sih."

"Kaget apaan? Aku Cuma mengajari Onje biar kreatif dikit kayak kita. Aku yakin mereka ena-ena nya monoton banget." Bambam memutar bola matanya sambil mengaduk sup dihadapannya.

"Sayang, kamu tau nggak sih kalo Jaebum itu benci sama crossdressing?"

"Apa?!" kali ini ganti Bambam yang berteriak. Untung saja ia sedang tidak minum, tapi kuah mulutnya jadi muncrat dikit ke wajah Jackson.

"Hhh," Jackson menghela nafas, ia meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya, "Jaebum pernah cerita kalo Youngjae adalah orang pertama yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya setelah ia patah hati. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dulu ia sempat akan melamar kekasihnya, namun ternyata sang kekasih justru berselingkuh terang-terangan dihadapannya. Dia jadi patah hati selama bertahun-tahun sebelum bertemu dengan Youngjae."

Bambam terdiam, Jackson tampak akan melanjutkan ceritanya ketika Bambam menyahut duluan.

"Jadi Jaebum Hyung membenci wanita? Itu artinya ia bersama Youngjae karena hal itu?" Bambam menutup mulutnya, ia merasa shock dengan kenyataan tersebut.

" _Ani, aniyo._ Kenapa kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu? Dia benar-benar menyayangi Youngjae bukan karena ia membenci wanita, tapi .. dia bilangnya sih karena merasa Youngjae adalah takdirnya. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya sangat menyayangi seseorang bahkan melebihi mantannya yang mau dilamar itu." Jackson berkata pelan, seakan mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan sang sahabat.

"Lah? Kalo sayang beneran sampe sekarang nggak dinikahi?" Bambam tiba-tiba nyolot.

"Sayang nyindir aku nih? Minta dinikahi sekarang. Ayo kita nikah di kamar aja!."

Jackson menghampiri Bambam dan langsung menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"Yak Hyung! Apa-apaan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Bambam berusaha memberontak.

"Ini hukuman karena menghinaku dan pastinya membuat Jaebum marah."

PLAK!

Jackson menampar bokong Bambam dengan semangat dan kemudian hanya terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

Sementara itu, handphone Bambam bergetar pelan, menunjukkan pesan dari seseorang.

 **From: Onje kiyowo**

 **Bam, harusnya elo terima hukuman lo dari gw hari ini. Tapi cz Jaebum Hyung nglamar gw tadi, gw tunda hukuman lo hingga minggu depan. Lo bener-bener sial hampir bikin gw pisah sama Jaebum Hyung. : :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **23/1/18 22:46**

 **.**


	72. Chapter 72: Titip

**Titip**

 **.**

 **KrisHo**

 **.**

.

" _Hyung_... _Daddy_ menyuruhku lanjut S2." Pemuda yang tengah memakan sarapannya tersebut menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Hmm, bagus itu. Lagian kamu memang harus masuk spesialisasi biar enak cari kerjanya." Sang pria tampan menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapan nasi gorengnya.

"Tapi _Daddy_ menyuruhku lanjutnya di Amerika, _Hyung_..." suara yang lebih muda semakin kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Apa?! Amerika?"

Pemuda yang baru mengutarakan maksudnya tersebut, harus menerima semburan dari pria tampan di depannya. Sang pemuda hanya mampu mengangguk dengan wajah ditundukkan.

"Yang benar saja Ho. Amerika itu bukan seperti Seoul-Jeju."

"Aku tau _Hyung_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Pemuda bernama Suho tersebut merengut, memajukan bibir merahnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hhh, baiklah _Hyung_ akan bicara sama _Aboenim_ nanti sepulang kerja."

Suho mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Apa? Kamu mau mematahkan cita-cita calon istrimu yang ingin jadi dokter spesialis?"

"Bu-bu.."

"Bu apa? Buktinya kamu minta agar Suho nggak kuliah di luar negeri."

"Maksud..."

"Maksud apa? Kamu itu harus bersyukur ya kami ijinkan mengikat Suho selama bertahun-tahun tapi nggak juga kamu nikahin. Emang kamu pikir anak kami itu piaraan apa?"

" _Mommy_..."

"Sayang sudah, hentikan. Biarkan Kris bicara dulu."

"Jadi kamu membelanya. Dari dulu kamu selalu membelanya. Kalian itu sama-sama menyebalkannya."

"Bukan gitu Sayang. Habisnya yang bisa jagain Suho juga Kris kan?"

"Tauk. Pokoknya kalo Suho pingin kuliah di Amerika ya sudah, nggak papa kan?"

"Iya nggak papa Sayang. Nggak ada yang ngelarang juga."

"Itu si tiang listrik. Nggak ada tapi-tapian. _Mommy_ sudah persiapkan semuanya." Kyuhyun Mama dari Suho, meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan raut masam.

"Maaf ya Kris, kamu bicarakan lagi sama Suho." Siwon pun, sang Papa, meninggalkan mereka untuk menyusul istrinya.

"Iya _Aboenim_ , terima kasih." Kini tatapan Kris beralih pada pemuda yang ia ikat sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Jelaskan."

"Hehehe, maaf _Hyung_. Habis kalo aku bilang _Mommy_ yang menyuruhku lanjut, pasti _Hyung_ nggak akan usaha kayak gini, pasti langsung pasrah gitu aja."

"Hhh, kamu tau sendiri kan Ho, sampai kapanpun aku nggak akan bisa meluluhkan hati _Mommy_ mu. Bersyukur karena _Daddy_ mu menerimaku sebagai menantunya."

"Mianhe. Tapi _Mommy_ orang yang baik _Hyung_." Suho menunduk, mempermainkan jari-jarinya di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu _Chagi._."Kris pun memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya dengan lembut.

Suasana Incheon Internasional Airport terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan menggeret koper-koper mereka. Bahkan tadi sempat terjadi kehebohan ketika didapati seorang idol dari boyband EXO turun dari pesawat.

Disudut lain yang hampir tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan, tampak Suho, Kris, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana keberangkatan Suho ke Amerika.

"Honey, jaga diri baik-baik di sana. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke rumah Paman Minho agar mereka dapat mengawasimu juga."

"Ne, _Daddy_. Lagian aku dan Seungcheol _Hyung_ akan sering bertemu karena kami se kampus."

Siwon mengangguk, memberikan pelukan dan ciuman sayang pada putra semata wayangnya.

" _Mommy_..." Suho merajuk, ia langsung memeluk Mamanya dengan erat.

"Sering-sering telpon _Mommy_ ya sayang. Jaga kesehatan, jaga diri baik-baik, dan jangan nakal."

"Ayeye kapten!" Suho melepas pelukannya dan memberikan ciuman hangat pada sang Mama. Kini ia beralih pada sang calon suami.

"Jaga diri baik-baik. _Hyung_ akan sering menghubungimu nanti." Kris mengusap pelan rambut Suho.

"Ne. Selama aku tidak di sini, _Hyung_ gak boleh nakal, apalagi genit sama cewek-cewek ato uke-uke lain."

Kris tertawa, tanpa sungkan ia mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau mencium anakku."

" _Mommy_..." Suho merengek, dia begitu kesal dengan sikap Mamanya.

Kris tampak tak mempedulikannya. Ia meraih pipi Suho dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu _Hyung_ titip sesuatu ya?"

"Titip apa _Hyung_?" Suho memiringkan sedikit kepalanya membuatnya tampak semakin imut.

"Titip jaga hatimu selama _Hyung_ tak bisa menjaganya."

Cieeeee Cieeeee Cieeeee. Suho langsung memerah padam, ia pun menghamburkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Kris. Menghadirkan gelengan dari kedua orangtuanya.

" _Yaksok._ "

.

End.

24/1/18 = 19:13.

.


	73. Chapter 73: Ku Mohon

**Ku Mohon...**

 **.**

 **KrisHo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anjir... lama banget! Kemana aja sih lo!"

"Bacot dah! Baru ngantar Joonmyeon _Hyung_ _check up_ bege!"

" _Chek up_? _Chek up_ apa?"

"Ya chek up kehamilan lah!" Loh? Sehun, si pemuda yang baru datang ke cafe tempat ia dan Jongin, 'sahabat'nya janjian, langsung terdiam. Ia mengamati 'sahabat' sehidup sematinya tersebut dengan horor, tak jauh beda dengan pemuda berkulit tan yang juga menatap Sehun dengan pandangan serupa.

"Joonmyeon? Kim Joonmyeon maksudmu?"

"A-aah.. _H_ - _Hyung_ , kau sudah di sini?" Sehun bertanya kaku pada _Hyung_ nya yang memang berjanji mentraktir mereka hari ini untuk merayakan kembalinya ia ke Korea.

"Sehun! Jawab!" Sehun mengkeret mendengar bentakan Yifan, sang _Hyung_. Pemuda blonde tersebut melirik Jongin yang sama takutnya dengan dirinya.

"Kalian!" Yifan menggeram. Ia meninggalkan dua _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut dengan menahan kesal.

Bunyi bel pintu apartemen Joonmyeon berulangkali berbunyi. Pemuda manis yang tengah menikmati sorenya sambil nyamil di depan televisi tersebut mendengus kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah tidak mau menerima tamu lagi semenjak kehamilannya. Hanya Sehun dan Jongin lah yang tau keadaannya, itupun jika mereka akan datang, mereka akan menelpon Joonmyeon terlebih dahulu.

Apa yang harus Joonmyeon lakukan, ia bergegas menuju kamar untuk mengambil hoodie besarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang dan tangan kirinya menyangga perut bawahnya. Joonmyeon berjalan pelan, kandungannya yang berusia 8 bulan lebih ini membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak. Sementara itu suara bel berbunyi semakin sering.

"Y-Yifan..?" Joonmyeon tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Lelaki di depannya ini meninggalkan ia 9 bulan lalu untuk pernikahannya di China. Dan kini lelaki tersebut berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah keras.

Yifan menatap Joonmyeon yang tampak kepayahan memegang kusen pintu. Netra tajamnya beralih pada _outfit_ yang dikenakan Joonmyeon. Kenapa ia memakai hoodie di dalam ruangan, padahal ini adalah musim panas. Dengan cepat Yifan tiba-tiba menyibak hoodie tersebut. Menghadirkan teriakan Joonmyeon dan perutnya yang membulat besar. Yifan benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Yi-Yifan.." Joonmyeon berucap lirih.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Joon?" Yifan mendesis, ia meraih bahu Joonmyeon dan mengguncangnya.

Joonmyeon tidak berani menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan kemudian bertetes-tetes air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Maafkan aku Yi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, ku mohon maafkan aku Yi..."

"Kau tau aku baru saja menikah?"

"Maafkan aku Yi, aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengandung Yi.. aku minta maaf, tolong Yi."

"Kau.." belum selesai berucap, Yifan mendapati Joonmyeon terduduk memeluk kakinya.

"Maafkan aku Yi. Tolong, jangan abaikan kita Yi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk merusak rumah tangga kalian. Kumohon Yifan.. _please_..." Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Yifan.

Sementara lelaki tersebut hanya mampu menatapnya, tak ada yang tau apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau tidak meminum obatmu?"

"Sudah, aku rutin meminumnya Yi. Tapi.. tapi, kau selalu menolak menggunakan pengaman, jadi ini.."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

Joonmyeon buru-buru menggeleng kuat. Yifan menunduk, melepaskan pegangan Joonmyeon. Ia menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Maaf Joon, bagaimanapun aku tidak dapat memilih mu."

"Setidaknya dia adalah anakmu Yi, akui dia Yi.. kumohon..."

Yifan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang hanya dapat menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

 **end**

 **2/2/2018_ 09:50**

 **.**


	74. Chapter 74: Ucup, Gingsul, Gembul

**Ucup, Gingsul, Gembul**

 **.**

 **PD101S2! JinSeob Jihoon**

 **.**

Terinspirasi banget dari cuplikan Wanna One Zero eps. 8. Semoga nggak salah, wkwkwkw.

 **.**

 **.**

'Cup...'

'Ucup...'

'Heh Cabe Murah!'

'Apaan sih Hyung?!'

'Dimana?'

'Lagi pemotretan Hyung. Ada apa sih?'

'Nggak mau ke dorm?'

'Dorm sapa?'

'Wanna One lah'

'Ngapain?'

'Tadi dipamitin apa sama Woojin?'

'Apaan sih Hyung? Mbulet aja ngomong nya, kayak kentutnya Woojin'

'Yee, ni anak. Serius cabe!'

'Pamit mau syuting Wanna One Zero. Kenapa sih Hyung?'

'Dia terluka noh. Habis ngancurin tumpukan genteng buat pamer karatenya dia'

'Ah masak sih? Kok bisa syuting gg ada safetynya'

'Ya masak gua tau Cup! Pacar lo aja yang kebanyakan gaya!'

'Yeee, bercanda ni gembul pasti!'

'Yak! Serah lo dah!'

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan Ucup belum membalas pesan terakhir yang dikirim sama Jihoon. Pemuda berpipi chubby tersebut menghembuskan nafas bosan. Pasalnya hanya dia, Minhyun, dan Woojin saja yang ada di dorm.

"Heh! Nggak tau hp gue dimana?"

"Kagak! Dibilangin kagak juga! Ngeyel!"

Woojin kembali ngacir untuk mencari hp nya yang nyatanya disembunyiin Jihoon di kolornya trus dia dudukin. Ya iyalah Jin, sampe kere juga nggak bakal ketemu kalo disembunyiinnya dibawah pantat semoknya si Jihoon.

Tring! Hpnya Jihoon berbunyi, tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

'Hyung! Si Woojin dihubungi kok nggak bisa ya? Mana daritadi yang jawab mbak-mbak genit sok kecantikan lagi!'

Jihoon langsung ngakak baca pesan dari Ucup. Ya iyalah selain disembunyiin sama dia, hpnya si gingsul juga dimatiin. Menghilangkan jejak katanya.

'Ya mana gue tau. Dia lagi terbaring lemah noh dikasurnya. Makanya buruan!'

'Fotoin gih buat bukti.'

Jihoon kicep. Dia memutar otaknya agar bekerja, memikirkan cara agar si Ucup percaya.

'Kamarnya dikunci Cup. Nggak mau bukain kalo bukan elo yang dateng. Rewel emang si bangsul!'

'Tcih! Iya-iya habis pemotretan'

'Buruan!'

'Iya cerewet!'

Dan Jihoon ngakak sekebon karena berhasil ngerjain pasangan absurd tersebut.

"Heh Gembul! Bantuin gua nyari hp napa? Daripada ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila!"

"Elo yang gila!" si gembul berpakaian pink langsung ngacir meninggalkan Woojin sambil megangin pantatnya. Iyalah, biar hpnya si Woojin nggak jatuh.

"Mau tidur di kamarnya akang Baejin aja dah, biar tenang! Kkkkkk."

.

.

 **End.**

 **22/2/18 – 21:36**

.

Udah gitu doang. Pinginnya dilanjutin sampe Ucup mencak-mencak karena dikerjain si gembul, tapi nggak jadi. Udah ngantuk yang ngetik. Otaknya jadi buntu. Wkwkwkw.


	75. Chapter 75: Maafkan Aku

**Maafkan Aku...**

 **.**

 **KrisHo**

 **Part 2 of Ku Mohon**

.

.

 _Joonmyeon pov._

Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, usiaku saat ini 19 tahun, aku baru saja lulus SMA tahun lalu dan juga bekerja di sebuah restoran cepat saji, yah sebelum aku berhenti karena suatu hal beberapa bulan lalu. Sebenarnya aku dari Busan, aku pergi ke Seoul karena mendapatkan beasiswa di SMA. Ibu dan adikku yang yang masih kecil tinggal bersama Bibiku semenjak aku pergi. Keluarga kami bukanlah orang berada, ibuku sakit-sakitan dan itu menuntutku untuk kerja part time semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Dari awal aku sudah berpindah-pindah pekerjaan hingga aku bertemu seseorang dan akhirnya bekerja di salah satu restorannya. Namun, sepertinya itu menjadi hal tersial sekaligus keberuntungan ku. Sialnya aku justru menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki tersebut hingga aku hamil, dan kenyataannya dia sudah memiliki tunangan yang ia nikahi beberapa bulan lalu. Untungnya? Mungkin aku beruntung karena gajinya lumayan dan aku dapat membayar sewa apartemen sekaligus mengirimi uang lebih pada Ibuku.

Jika aku pikir-pikir, sepertinya hidupku banyak sekali sialnya. Terutama semenjak aku menjalin hubungan dengan pemilik restoran yang usinya 10 tahun di atasku. Jangan tanya mengapa aku mau menjalin hubungan dengannya sementara aku tahu kalau dia memiliki tunangan di negara asalnya, China. Cinta tak butuh alasan, bullshit memang. Dengan gampangnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya berpacaran karena ia merasa benar-benar kesepian. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah SMA labil yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta kecuali mengiyakannya.

Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa dari awal perjanjian tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat, ia mendekatiku hanya sebagai pelarian saja. Datang ketika butuh dan pergi setelah puas, namun uang tetap mengalir berlebih di rekeningku. Aku hanya dapat bersyukur tanpa memikirkan resiko apabila terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan kami. Salah satunya kehamilan ini. Dan karena kehamilanku yang tak dapat aku tutupi lagi inilah aku memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaan, tentu saja tanpa pamit si 'dia' yang menjadi pemilik restoran. Meskipun begitu, uang bulananku sebagai uang jajan masih mengalir darinya.

Entahlah, apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kami sangat sangat sangat jarang berkomunikasi lagi semenjak pernikahannya, dia hanya sesekali menghubungiku, kemudian nihil. Dan aku berjuang sendiri tanpanya, tentu saja aku tak ingin merusak pernikahannya yang bahkan masih sangat muda. Yah, meskipun aku mendapat sedikit bantuan dari Sehun, keponakannya, Jongin kekasih yang katanya cuman sahabatan sama Sehun, dan Yixing, dokter yang menangani kandunganku.

Sore itu aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Yifan akan mengunjungi apartemenku, ia bahkan tak mengabariku kalau ia sudah kembali ke Korea. Sehun tak mengatakan apapun setelah mengantarkanku chek up, ia hanya bilang akan bertemu dengan Jongin di café langganan mereka. Setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya menyuruhku untuk istirahat.

Setelah kepergian Yifan, aku merasakan tekanan dan kram kuat di perutku. Entahlah, rasanya anakku tengah menendang-nendang perutku dengan sangat kuat. Mungkin ia ingin segera keluar dan mengejar Papanya. Ya ampun, pikiran apa yang merasuki otakku. Aku hampir tertawa, tapi rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Namun bila aku akui, rasa sakit ini bahkan tak lebih sakit dari rasa ditinggalkan oleh Yifan. Yaampun, benarkah cinta semenyakitkan ini? Aku masih sempat menghubungi Sehun, karena nomornya dial up 2 di handphoneku. Namun ketika mereka, Sehun dan Jongin, membawaku ke rumah sakit, aku sudah tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir yang kulihat adalah darah yang mengalir disepanjang kakiku.

Seperti saat ini, ketika aku sadar kembali, yang kurasakan hanya rasa kebas di sekujur tubuhku. Lampu tepat di atas tubuhku bersinar sangat silau, membuat kelopakku tak sanggup terbuka. Orang-orang berpakain putih dan bermasker mengelilingiku, itu yang kulihat tadi. Sebelum aku tak mampu memahan rasa kantukku yang datang luar biasa. Aku menemui hitamku kembali.

 _End of Joonmyeon pov._

"Pa…." seorang pemuda bersurai segelap malam berhenti mengikuti Papanya. Mereka kini berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah pemakaman. Ini bukan makam di mana Kakek dan Neneknya dimakamkan. Mereka bahkan harus menempuh sejauh Seoul ke Busan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Papa tersebut diam. Ia hanya melirik sang putra untuk mengikutinya. Mereka tiba disebuah makam dengan batu nisan tinggi dihadapannya. Sang anak memperhatikan lamat-lamat nama yang tertulis di atas nisan tersebut.

"Joon." Lelaki tersebut adalah Yifan. Sosok yang 15 tahun lalu kehilangan seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang diakhir cerita?

"Untuk pertama kalinya, kubawa Yi Eun kehadapanmu. Dialah bayi yang selama 8 bulan engkau pertahankan. Dialah anak kita. Maafkan aku Joon, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini."

Yifan seakan tak mempedulikan sang anak yang sangat shock dibelakangnya. Lelaki tersebut terlihat rapuh dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Papa…" Yi Eun berujar pelan. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata. Entah mengapa ia ikut merasa sesak dan tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Son, maafkan Papa dan Mama. Yifei bukanlah Mama kandungmu, Kim Joonmyeonlah Mama kandungmu. Maafkan Papa, maaf Papa tidak bisa menjaga Mamamu."

Dan Yi Eun hanya terduduk menangisi ketidakpercayaan takdir yang seakan terus membohongi hidupnya.

.

.

 _Orang bilang cinta itu butuh pengorbanan._

 _Orang bilang cinta itu tak harus memiliki._

 _Namun disamping itu, pasti ada setitik harapan yang harus selalu dijaga bukan?_

.

… **.end….**

 **27/02/18**

.gagal sedihnya ya… wkwkkwk… mianhe…


	76. Chapter 76: Vengantinan

**Vengantinan**

 **.**

 **Sousuke x Rin**

 **.**

 **Koji Oji – story is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah bersinar tinggi ketika suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Seorang lelaki mengucek matanya pelan, ia menguap lebar dan melirik jam dinding di atas meja kerjanya. Pukul 10 pagi, ia menggumam pelan dan melempar selimutnya begitu saja. Berjalan sambil menggerutu ke arah pintu depan.

Cklek!

"Happy Valentine Day, Rin chan…" sebuah senyum tulus terpampang di wajah sang pria tinggi sebagai tamunya pagi ini. Entah mengapa si pemilik apartemen tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Otaknya bahkan langsung memikirkan banyak hal.

"Gue nggak mau valentinan, maunya vengantinan!" ia berteriak kencang, mebuat sang tamu langsung terkejut.

"E-eehh?"

"Lo pikir kita pacaran berapa taon? Valentinan mulu, bosen gue!"

"E-eehh i-i.."

"Ah eh, ah eh! Lo mau nikahin gue kagak sih? Kalo enggak gue cari oranglain nih!" lelaki pemilik apartemen adalah Rin Matsuoka, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan sang tamu.

"R-Rin.. dengerin dulu doong…." Sang tamu bernama Sousuke memasang wajah memelas. Ia meletakkan coklat dan boneka yang ia bawa di atas meja ruang tv, yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan ruang bersantai, di apartemen Rin. Pria dengan surai segelap arang tersebut mengikuti sang kekasih yang meninggalkannya ke dalam kamar.

"Dengerin apalagi sih?!" Rin berteriak jengkel. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai menyalakan laptop, berniat untuk melihat pekerjaannya semalam.

Sousuke terdiam. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Rin yang mulai mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Makoto dan Haruka saja sudah memiliki 2 anak Sou. Apa kau tak ingin seperti mereka?" Rin tiba-tiba berucap pelan. Ia pun mulai menggunakan bahasa sopan dalam bicaranya.

"Aku ingin, tentu saja Rin." Sousuke berjalan ke arah Rin. Ia membalik tubuh lelaki bersurai dark red tersebut hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Rin manyun, maniknya menatap Sousuke dengan pandangan memohon sekaligus sebal.

"Kan kita harus nabung dulu sayang." Sousuke menyatukan kening mereka dan mengelus lembut pipi Rin.

"Ah elo! Nabung mulu dari dulu, nggak kelar-kelar." Dengan teganya Rin mendorong kepala Sousuke hingga pria tersebut mendongak.

"Ya ampun Rin, dikiranya nikah nggak pake biaya apa? Sabar dong, namanya juga nabung. Katanya pengen punya rumah yang sekalian ada kolam renangnya, pingin punya mobil juga." Sousuke terlihat mulai jengkel dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Rin membalik tubuhnya dan melompat ke arah Sousuke, pria jangkung tersebut yang tak siap akan lompatan Rin, membuat mereka terjerembab bersamaan ke lantai.

"Hehehe, aku mencintaimu Sou, sangat." Dan Rin melayangkan ciuman lembut dibibir sang kekasih.

Kadang Sousuke tidak paham dengan tingkah kekasihnya, namun ia sangat menyayangi orang dalam pelukannya ini.

.

.

 **.selesai.**

 **4/3/18 13:36**

Kalo kemarin MakoHaru kubuat berpisah, disini aku sempilin mereka nikah yaaa. Wkwkwkw. Padahal valentin udah lewat dari jaman bahula, tapi fictnya malah baru di tulis. Kkkkkk, maapkeun yee…


	77. Chapter 77: Mark Tuan

**Mark Tuan**

 **.**

 **Got7! Bambam – Mark**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, membawa aroma musim semi ke seluruh kelas. Tirai putih melambai-lambai dan suara kicauan burung bersahut-sahutan dari luar jendela yang terbuka. Hari masih terlalu pagi ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di kelas. Namun mentari mulai bersinar dan menyebarkan kehangatan, masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Aku kembali mendapati pemuda itu tertidur di sudut terjauh kelas, dengan sedikit cahaya yang membiasi wajahnya, dan rambut coklatnya yang tertiup angin. Aku selalu dapat mendefinisikan satu kata untuknya, tampan, atau bahkan dua, sangat tampan. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku dan menerbitkan sebuah senyum, selalu ada rasa nyaman dan bahagia yang membuncah ketika aku mendapatinya tertidur setiap pagi di kelas, ketika semua belum datang. Aku merelakan diriku bangun pagi dan berangkat pagi hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang damai dan tampan. Aku akan duduk di bangkuku yang tepat berada di depannya dan terus memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum dan mengagumi, hingga satu persatu penghuni kelas datang.

Namun ada yang berbeda pagi ini, aku tak dapat melepaskan tatapanku dari wajahnya. Bibirnya yang tipis tampak seksi dengan warna memerah. Bulu matanya panjang dan hidungnya mancung. Wajahnya kecil, dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, akan kau dapati sepasang manik coklat dengan tatapan teduh yang menyejukkan. Kurasakan pipiku memanas sangat, seperti teriknya mentari disiang musim gugur. Aku… tanpa sadar baru saja mengecupnya. Ada debaran aneh didadaku, rasanya membuatku sesak namun menyenangkan. Aku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum sepanjang hari, ya ampun Mark Tuan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.

" _Hey, are you okay? You like an crazier man?_ " teman sekelasku menepuk pelan pundakku. Kulayangkan senyum termanis dan dengan PD kuucapkan,

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Tawaku meledak seketika saat Jackson, teman sekelasku, menunjukkan raut ingin muntah.

"Mmark!" aku berteriak setengah ragu. Pemuda kurus tersebut menoleh dan menampilkan senyum ramahnya. Senyum yang aku yakin disukai seluruh siswa di JYP High School ini.

" _Waeyo_ , Bambam?" tanyanya, yang terdengar sangat perhatian di telingaku.

"B-boleh aku ikut pulang denganmu?"

"Eh?" dia tampak terkejut, "Tapi aku naik bus, Bam." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tak masalah. Bolehkan aku sekalian mampir?" biarlah aku dikata terlalu 'ngegas' dalam mendekatinya, toh aku tak peduli.

Dan Mark mengiyakannya dengan santai.

Dari halte Bus kami berjalan cukup jauh ke daerah perumahan elit di kawasan Gangnam.

"Mark, kenapa kau buru-buru pulang? Kenapa tidak ikut salah satu ekstra yang digemari anak-anak?"

"Banyak yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah Bam. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Dia tertawa ringan, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Kemudian kami memasuki komplek perumahan, akan kuingat dengan jelas nomor rumahnya. Wow, rumahnya cukup besar, berlantai dua dengan gaya modern, dan sebuah mobil terparkir manis di garasinya. Ku pikir kenapa Mark tidak membawa mobil saja, dan lebih memilih menggunakan bus? Sebuah tepukan ringan menyadarkanku, Mark telah membuka pagar rendah di rumahnya.

"Bam?"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Okay?"

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Tiba-tiba tanganku menarik belakang kemeja sekolahnya.

" _Wae_?" tanyanya. Tangannya berhenti memutar kunci rumah.

"A-aku menyukaimu Mark. Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

Aku dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejutnya. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu pintu rumah Mark terbuka lebar, menampilkan seorang pemuda manis berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Mark, aku baru akan menyusulmu." Ucapnya pelan. Kemudian dia melihatku dan menampilkan senyumnya yang ku akui manis. Kupikir dia juga seusia kami, aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Yang mungkin tak ku percayai adalah sebuah _baby carrier_ di dadanya dan seorang bayi mungil yang tertidur di sana.

"Jie, dia temanku." Mark tampak gugup.

"Ah, hay. Park Jinyoung _imnida_."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan suka cita. "Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Panggil saja Bambam."

"Dia adalah istriku dan ini bayi kita, Aurora Tuan." Mark mengelus pelan kepala bayi berambut hitam pekat di gendongan pemuda bernama Jinyoung. Tatapannya menghadirkan ribuan maaf tepat ke arahku.

Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menusuk ulu hatiku dengan kuat. Pemuda tampan yang misterius. Si pangeran sekolah yang murah senyum. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar tau bagaimana seorang Mark Tuan. Semua memang temannya, tapi pemuda tersebut memang sangat tertutup perihal kehidupan pribadinya. Inikah yang dirahasiakan Mark dari dunia?

"Ma-maaf, a-aku harus pergi."

Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku mencintai seorang suami dan juga seorang ayah?

Sial! Sial! Sial! Air mataku terus mengalir, ya ampun kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Ingin kuungkapkan pula ribuan maaf pada mu Mark, terutama Jinyoung. Maaf atas kebodohanku kemarin-kemarin yang berani mencium suamimu. Maaf. Maaf.

 **.**

 **.selesai.**

 **7/3/2018 – 15:55**

 **.**


	78. Chapter 78: Nggak Pantes

**Nggak Pantes**

 **.**

 **Yok Sungjae – Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **Brothership dengan gombalan maut.**

 **.**

 **Ide asli milik** _ **hidungnya_oohsehun69,**_ **dengan cast Bae Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Silahkan cek meme aslinya di IG hidungnya_oohsehun69** _ **.**_ **Fict ini sudah mendapat ijin pengembangan penulisan dari pembuat ide aslinya. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

Malam itu tiba-tiba Seonho menelponku dengan suaranya yang berat. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa bocah labil tersebut tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar. Apalagi, ah seharusnya ia tahu bahwa aku harus istirahat untuk konser besok malam. Namun ku iyakan saja ajakannya, dia adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku. Lagipula perasaanku tidak enak ketika ia menelponku tadi.

Ketika aku keluar dorm, ku dapati bocah tersebut sudah menunggu di depan, duduk di atas tangga paling ujung bawah dengan mantel bulu menyelimuti tubuh bongsornya. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Seonho ya," aku menepuk bahunya pelan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika kudapati sepasang netra beningnya memancarkan kesedihan dengan bola matanya yang memerah, begitu juga dengan hidung bangirnya. Seketika aku paham dengan ketidaknyamanan hatiku ketika ia menelponku tadi.

Kami hanya duduk di sebuah kafe dekat dorm. Jam di handphoneku sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam kami duduk di sana tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Bahkan si bocah yang biasanya cerewet ini, jadi sangat pendiam. Dua hal yang sedari ia lakukan hanyalah mengaduk-aduk kopi di gelas tingginya dan memandangi lalu lalang di jalan melalu jendela besar di samping tempat duduk kami.

"Hey, mau jalan-jalan?" tanyaku.

" _Hyung_ bosan?" akhirnya ia mengalihkan atensinya padaku.

"Sejujurnya, iya. Makanya, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Setidaknya itu lebih membuat pikiran _fresh._ Bagaimana?"

Dia berdiri, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung kugapai tanpa berpikir. Kulihat ia mulai membaik. Sedari tadi ia berjalan mendahuluiku, memandangi lampu-lampu jalanan, dan menunjuk-nunjuk bintang di langit. Bahkan genggaman tangan kami sedari tadi ia goyang-goyangkan.

"Seonho ya… kau sudah pernah main ke Namiseom?"

Dia menoleh, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, imut sekali.

"Hmm, sepertinya belum _Hyung._ Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

" _Ani._ Kalau main ke Jinhae-gu, kau pernah ke sana?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku penuh tanya, dan membuatku akhirnya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ku acak pelan rambut hitamnya.

"Ish, apaan sih _Hyung_! Belum pernah, aku belum main kemana-mana."

"Hahaha, kamu memang nggak seru."

"Nggak boleh main-main _Hyung_ , harus fokus sekolah sama karir." Dan pemuda sok imut tersebut mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ya, kamu emang nggak pantes buat dimainin, Ho. Kamu pantesnya diseriusin."

Kami sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sumpah aku hanya berniat mencandainya. Namun responnya di luar pemikiranku. Bocah labil tersebut tiba-tiba menangis dan ia menghambur ke pelukanku tanpa kata.

"Lantas, haruskah aku menyerah?" aku merasa tegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ku elus pelan punggung dinginnya.

"Hey, percayalah, sebentar lagi ia akan kembali padamu, oke? Jangan menyerah hanya karena hal kecil. Toh sebenarnya ia masih menyayangimu bukan?"

Ia tak mengatakan apapun, isakan terdengar semakin berat, bahkan pelukannya semakin erat. Aku hanya dapat mendoakan kebahagiaanmu wahai adikku.

 **.selesai.**

 **14/3/18 – 22:43**

 **.**

 **.**


	79. Chapter 79: Mark Tuan dan Park Jinyoung

**Mark Tuan dan Park Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **GOT7! MarkJin**

 **.**

 **Lanjutan dari cerita 'Mark Tuan'… hehehe.**

 **.**

"Mark, kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Jinyoung menatap Mark tidak percaya ketika pemuda yang sebenarnya satu tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut mengatakan 'biarkan' pada pertanyaan menyuruh Jinyoung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika mendapati Jinyoung sangat rapi.

"Ah, tadi akan menyusulmu dan sekalian belanja bulanan."

"Kalau begitu ayo."

"Kau tidak ganti baju dulu? Mumpung sudah di rumah."

Mark hanya melepas seragam putihnya, menyisakan kaos warna hitam di tubuhnya.

"Sudah, ayo." Pemuda tersebut meraih tas belanja yang selalu Jinyoung bawa ketika mereka belanja.

"Mark? Pernahkan kau menyesali pernikahan kita?"

Jinyoung bertanya dengan hati-hati, dengan suara pelan, takut membangunkan sang buah hati yang tidur dalam gendongannya.

Lampu jalan berubah merah setelah keheningan yang tercipta hampir lima menit. Terdengar suara helaan nafas pelan dari sang sopir, Mark Tuan, ah atau suami dari Park Jinyoung.

"Kenapa menanyakannya lagi?" Mark terlihat memegang kuat setir mobilnya.

"A-aku, hanya," Jinyoung menunduk, menatap anaknya dan anak Mark yang tertidur lelap, hasil buah cinta mereka selama hampir dua tahun pernikahan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Jie?" Mark melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dan Jinyoung menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Bukan begitu Mark. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?" Mark melirik pada 'istrinya' seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai setulus hatinya.

"Banyak yang menyukaimu Mark. Tapi kau harus terjebak dengan kami. Kau harus bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Seharusnya kau bisa bahagia lebih dari ini, kau masih bisa bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu." Jinyoung berkata pelan, seakan ia sendiri tak rela mengatakannya.

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bukankan kehadiran Aurora membuat kau tak dapat melanjutkan mimpimu menjadi dokter. Kau harus berhenti untuk kuliah, melahirkan Aurora, merawat kami. Bagaimana denganmu, kau menyesali pernikahan ini?"

"I-itu…"

"Hanya karena beberapa kali kau melihat ataupun mendengar banyak yang menyatakan cinta padaku, lantas kau akan menyerah dengan pernikahan kita. Cukup segitukah cintamu padaku. Pernahkah kau melihat aku menerima cinta mereka? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang selalu memperjuangkanmu? Pernahkah kau melihatku mencoba menyerah dengan pernikahan kita? Tidakkah kau melihat betapa bahagianya aku memiliki kalian?" Mark memutar mobilnya memasuki area supermarket, ia memarkirnya dengan mulus kemudian mereka terdiam.

"Jie, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Meskipun kita bersama karena perjodohan, aku tidak peduli Jie. Aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan jauh sebelum aku tau bahwa kaulah seseorang yang dijodohkan denganku. Aku selalu mencintaimu Jie, sampai kapanpun hanya kaulah pemilik hatiku. Kau milikku Jie, maka jadikan pula aku sebagai milikmu."

"Kau selalu jadi milikku Mark, selalu." Tangis Jinyoung pecah seketika. Mark tersenyum, dipeluknya kepala sang 'istri' dengan lembut.

"Oeeekkk…"

"Ah, sayang.. maafkan Papa, sini Papa gendong. Uh.. uri Aurora yang Papa dan Mama sayang."

Dan Jinyoung hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka. Jinyoung berjanji, sangat berjanji, ia tak akan meragukan keluarga mereka lagi. Awalnya ia hanya takut jika Mark meninggalkannya, tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami yang juga seorang siswa SMA pasti sangat berat. Jinyoung hanya takut, terlebih ketika Aurora hadir diantara mereka, ketakutannya waktu itu sempat memuncak, ia takut Mark tidak sanggup. Meskipun secara finansial kedua orangtua mereka mau membantu, tapi Mark mengatakan bahwa ia yang harus bertanggungjawab atas keluarganya.

" _Mark, terima kasih untuk keluarga manis yang telah kau ciptakan ini Mark. Terima kasih karena kau selalu bekerja keras untuk kami, menyayangi kami, dan selalu bersama kami. Terima kasih untuk cintamu yang sangat besar untuk kami. Saranghaeyo Mark Tuan."_

 **.selesai.**

 **.14/3/18 – 23:16.**


	80. Chapter 80: Bahagia

**Bahagia**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! KageHina**

 **.**

 **Haruichi Furudate – story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka setelah sekian tahun tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kini kami bertatap muka. Yang tak pernah aku pikirkan adalah mengapa kami harus bertemu kembali setelah perpisahan kurang mengenakkan beberapa tahun lalu. Kupikir ini memang kesalahanku, seharusnya aku tetap di Australia tanpa berpikir untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku tidak menyesalinya, tapi bagaimana dengan pemuda yang menunjukkan wajah sangat terkejutnya ini dihadapanku?

" _Sumimasen_ ," ucapku pelan sambil membantunya membereskan belanjaan yang berantakan. Ya, kami tak sengaja bertemu di supermarket dan tiba-tiba dia menabrakku, menyebabkan belanjaannya berantakan. Beruntung supermarket dalam keadaan tidak terlalu ramai.

"A-aahh ini salahku, maaf." Dia tampak terburu-buru dan gugup mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu?" sumpah, mulutku sudah sangat gatal ingin bertanya tentangnya. Bahkan, kuakui kebodohan tubuhku yang sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang. Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya.

Dia mendongakkan rambutnya yang masih berwarna jingga, entah mengapa ia masih sangat menyukai warna itu sampai sekarang.

"Bb-baik." Ucapnya pelan. Barang terakhir ku serahkan padanya. Dia terburu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong belanja.

"Kudengar Hitoka san baru dilamar." Seketika aku merasakan atmosfer yang mendingin. Wajah Hinata tampak kaku meskipun ia tidak mau menatapku. Hal selanjutnya yang membuatku terkejut adalah ia tertawa meremehkan namun terselip banyak kesedihan di sana.

"Kau selalu meremehkanku!" nadanya terdengar kesal dan tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau masih bahagia?"

Dia terdiam, warna matanya yang berwarna coklat bening menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kembali hanya untuk menghinaku lagi seperti dulu?" Hinata mendengus, diakhir kalimat ia meninggikan nada suaranya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran, memangnya kapan aku pernah menghina kebahagiaannya? Atau… kebahagiaan kami. Kudengar dia mendengus kasar dan bermaksud meninggalkanku. Namun reflek aku menarik tangan kirinya hingga ia terdorong begitu dekat ke hadapanku. Menghadirkan kedua matanya yang membola sempurna.

"Jika kau tidak bahagia, Hinata… Maka akulah yang akan membahagiakanmu."

Tangan kiriku kuangkat untuk mendorong tengkuknya ke arahku. Ketika bibir kami bertemu, tanpa ragu aku langsung melumatnya dengan lembut, ternyata rasa bibirnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku mencicipinya beberapa tahun lalu. Masih kenyal dan begitu manis, selalu berhasil membuatku candu akan belah bibir mungilnya.

Aku tidak peduli lagi, sudah cukup selama hampir 4 tahun aku memendam seluruh rasa marahku padanya. Dia meninggalkanku tanpa sebab, kami putus begitu saja tanpa aku tau apa yang membuatnya meninggalkanku. Kemudian aku pergi ke Australia dengan alasan ingin jadi atlet voli di sana, namun sebenarnya aku ingin menenangkan keterpurukanku akan Hinata. Apalagi ketika ku tahu ia berpacaran cukup lama dengan mantan manajer kami saat SMA, Hitoka Yachi. Padahal aku, aku begitu mencintainya, bahkan sampai sekarang rasa itu tak pernah memudar meski berulang kali aku mencoba untuk menguburnya.

"Shouyou, _suki dayo_." Ucapanku sangat perlahan, namun aku mengatakannya denga tulus. Ku tatap kedua manik Hinata, seakan melalui tatapanku, ku katakan bahwa aku serius.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menjatuhkan belanjaannya, kedua tangannya terulur dan langsung memeluk leherku dengan erat.

" _Watashi mo,_ Tobio _kun._ _Watashi mo._ " Dan aku dapat merasakan bahunya yang bergetar dalam pelukanku. Ya aku mencintaimu Hinata, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.end.**

 **.15/3/18 – 21:36.**

 **.**


	81. Chapter 81: Istirahat

**Istirahat**

 **.**

 **Durara! ShizuoxIzaya**

 **.**

 **©Ryohgo Narita - story is mine**

 **.**

"Okey, istirahat yang cukup ya dan jangan lupa habiskan obatnya, biar cepet sembuh."

"Makasih dok. Nggak cepet sembuh juga nggak papa kok."

"loh, kok malah bilang gitu?"

"Iya biar bisa ke sini lagi buat ketemu dokter," sang pasien cengengesan, membuat sang dokter menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kamu bisa saja. Ya sudah, pulanglah, ini sudah malam, keluargamu pasti khawatir."

"Ah benar, kalau begitu selamat malam Dok, sampai ketemu lagi. Bye bye."

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Sang dokter bernama Heiwajima Shizuo tersebut menggeleng geli. Ia melirik jam di mejanya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Ah, itu tadi pasien terakhirnya, sekarang waktunya ia untuk pulang. Tubuhnya sudah terasa remuk diseluruh bagian.

Cklek!

Shizuo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan, takut membangunkan seseorang di dalam kamar yang pastinya sudah tidur dengan lelap saat ini. Tentu saja, jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 01.22. Dengan sangat perlahan sang dokter berusia 28 tahun tersebut, meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas sofa di dalam kamar dan mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia berniat mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul sang kekasih untuk tidur.

"Eunghh.." terdengar lenguhan pelan ketika Shizuo mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Pemuda tersebut telah berganti dengan piyama tidur berwarna hijau army.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Shizuo membenahi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan sang kekasih, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusak lembut surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

"Shizu _chan_ baru pulang?" Orihara Izaya, kekasihnya, bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

" _Ne_ , kembalilah tidur." Shizuo membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Izaya. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk memeluk pinggang sang kekasih.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan mengartikan keadaan dari pasangannya masing-masing.

"Shizu _chan_... lihatlah kantong mata ini." Izaya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus warna coklat tua di bawah mata sang dominan.

"Memang kenapa hm?" Tanpa ragu Shizuo menarik tubuh Izaya agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" Rasa rasanya Izaya mulai jengkel dengan sikap kekasihnya yang seakan acuh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur." Shizuo mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekarang. Sungguh, ia malas jika harus berdebat dulu dengan sang kekasih.

"Padahal kau selalu mengatakan pada setiap pasienmu untuk selalu istirahat yang cukup. Namun sepertinya kau sendiri justru kurang istirahat, Shizu _chan_." Izaya berkata pelan. Dielusnya dengan lembut pipi pemuda dihadapannya. Sosok yang sudah hampir 7 tahun ini menjadi teman hidupnya. Yah, meskipun mereka belum terikat status yang lebih serius dari hanya sepasang krkasih. Namun seperti itu saja Izaya sudah sangat bersyukur, asalkan ia selalu dapat bersama dengan Shizuonya.

"Hmm, itu sudah tugasku Izaya." Shizuo berucap masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Seharusnya kau jadi teladan mereka untuk istirahat yang cukup Shizu _chan_. Ini sama saja dengan kau membohongi mereka."

"Jangan mencebik." Tanpa membuka matanya pun, Shizuo berhasil menangkap bibir mumgil pemuda yang dulu hanya juniornya di klub kendo di SMAnya, yang mampu menghadirkan pekikan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Setidaknya beristirahatlah yang cukup, minum juga vitaminnya, biar bertenaga terus." Izaya semakin merapatkan pelukannya ditubuh Shizuo, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Kaulah vitaminku Izaya, kaulah semangatku juga. Asalkan kau selalu bersamaku, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Izaya hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mencari posisi ternyaman dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Dan pelukan mereka terasa lebih erat sampai mereka jatuh ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **.finish.**

 **.16/3/18 - 22.26.**


	82. Chapter 82: Tamu

**Tamu**

 **/**

 **Inuyasha! Sesshomaru x Inuyasha**

 **/**

 **Rumiko Takahashi** **– story is mine.**

 **/**

 **/**

Ting tong ting tong...

Ting tong ting tong...

Ting tong ting tong...

Ting tong ting tong...

Twitch!

Sesshomaru mengernyitkan dahinya tanda sebal,pemuda bersurai perak tersebut berjanji akan membunuh orang yang berani mengganggu malamnya ini. Dengan langkah ringan dan aura membunuh yang kuat, sang presdir muda tersebut menuju ke arah pintu apartemennya, bermaksud membukanya dan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sang tamu.

Klak!

Pintu terbuka, sang pemuda tampan menggeram berat, namun...

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya! Kebiasaan! Dasar egois, selalu mementingkan diri sendiri, tidak pernah peduli sama oranglain! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah harus menunggumu lama di depan pintu?! Aku lelah, sangat lelah! Pikirkan! Aku baru saja menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk di mobil hanya untuk datang kemari. Sungguh! Punggungku rasanya mau patah saja!" Setelah mengomel panjang lebar, sang tamu nyelonong masuk begitu saja.

Aura mematikan yang keluar dari tubuh Sesshomaru langsung lenyap seketika, ia terkejut sekaligus kaget dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundangnya.

"Ah... nikmat sekali rasanya. _Nii san_ , angkatkan koperku sekalian!"

Pemuda yang baru datang itu adalah Inuyasha, adik beda ibu yang sayangnya sangat disayangi Ibunya Sesshomaru, bahkan melebihi dirinya sekalipun semenjak ibu Inuyasha meninggal diusianya yang baru 10 tahun. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang tersebut tampak berbaring tengkurap di sofa empuk yang tadi diduduki Sesshomaru.

" _Nii san_ , aku lapar... kau harus punya makanan!" Inuyasha tampak manyun setelah ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Netra berwarna emasnya beralih menatap sang kakak yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya sejak tadi.

" _Nii san_! Aku lapar! Kau tidak menyambut kedatanganku! Kau tidak merindukanku?! Aku kelaparan _Nii san_!" Inuyasha yang merajuk itu tampak sangat imut di mata Sesshomaru.

"Baik... tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Tidak mungkin ayah mengijinkanmu ke sini, apalagi ibu. Ia pasti akan membunuhku!" Tiba-tiba Sesshomaru tampak sedikit khawatir meskipun wajahnya masih saja sedatar tembok apartemennya.

"Aku sudah ijin kok! Nggak usah alay gitu! Aku sudah dewasa tauk!" Inuyasha mencebikkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia merajuk lagi. Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menarik koper sang adik, menutup pintu, dan mencarikan makanan di dapur. Inuyasha hanya mengekor sang kakak dengan patuh.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Sesshomaru menjeblak terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, membuat sang pemuda perak hampir saja menjatuhkan tabnya saking kagetnya. Di ambang pintu tampak Inuyasha yang berdiri dengan piyama gambar beruang dan memeluk bantal besar didadanya.

"Tega sekali menyuruhku tidur sendiri!" Dengan langkah lebar lebar ia mendekati sang kakak dan dengan tidak sopannya melempar bantal besar yang dibawanya ke arah sang kakak.

"Kemarilah, tidur disampingku." Inuyasha merangkak naik, menyamankan posisinya dan berusaha tidur, Sesshomaru kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengecek email penting dari para klien atau bawahannya.

Namun sang pemuda yang usianya 5 tahun lebih muda dari Sesshomaru tersebut masih tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali ia membalik balikkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi 'pw' namun tetep aja nggak nyaman. Ia pun melirik sang kakak yang tampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan pergerakannya. Lagi, bibirnya langsung mengerucut sebal. Tanpa pikir panjang Inuyasha bergerak, menelusupkan tubuhnya ke bawah tangan Sesshomaru dan mencari posisi wenak di atas tubuh sang kakak, menghadirkan kernyitan heran dari pemuda berusia 27 tahun tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Sesshomaru bertanya.

"Nggak bisa tidur!" Jawab Inuyasha ketus. Ia menyamankan tubunya dan mengusap usapkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kakak. Hmmm, ia sungguh merindukan aroma kakaknya yang selalu dapat membuatnya nyaman.

Inuyasha sudah hampir tertidur saking wenaknya, namun ia merasa kembali tak nyaman karena kegiatan sang kakak. Ia merasa dianggurin dan tak lebih penting dari tab sang kakak.

Prak!

Tab terlempar dengan mulusnya ke atas lantai apartemen yang dingin tanpa perlawanan apapun.

"Yaa!"

"APA?! LEBIH PENTING TAB NYA DARIPADA AKU?" Inuyasha menyalak, Sesshomaru langsung kicep "Jauh jauh aku belain dari Hokaido ke Tokyo buat nemuin _Nii san_ , aku malah dianggurin. _Nii san_ bahkan tak menyentuhku sama sekali. Menyebalkan, sepertinya hanya aku saja yang merindukanmu!" Inuyasha langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pekat ketika Sesshomaru menertawakannya dengan ringan. Sang adik kesayangan langsung memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya.

"Ya ampun, kau manis sekali, sayang." Sesshomaru lamgsung balas memeluk sang adik terkasih, tak lupa ia melayangkan banyak ciuman ke kepala dan wajah Inuyasha. Kapan lagi adiknya ini mau bermanja-manja padanya, padahal biasanya selalu bertingkah seperti macan betina yang lagi bunting, ngamuk terus! Hahaha.

Selamat menikmati malam kalian.

 **.finish.**

 **.17/3/18. 20:49.**


End file.
